Promises You Can't Keep
by etariel
Summary: Neji and Tenten are sent on a mission together. They end up making a promise, one that they ultimately can't keep.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is actually my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic (well attempt might not be the word, I've tried this is just the only one that actually ended up with a plot) But in any case this is my first Naruto fanfic. So I'm aware there will probably be some mistakes... I did my best to try and fix them, but if anyone points some out for me I'll be extremely grateful.

Yes it's a NejiTen, cause I really liked Tenten for some reason. I originally started posting this on deviantart. So if you find it up there, it's most likely mine... Well enjoy...

* * *

It was early morning in the Hidden Village of Konoha, the sun just beginning to paint the Hokage faces with sunlight. The birds were sleepily awakening and the sounds of people getting ready for the day filled almost every house.

It was much the same in Tenten's small apartment. She stood in the bathroom, a towel draped around her waist as she tied her damp brown hair up into two buns. She glanced anxiously at the digital clock in the bathroom, it read: 6:06. Drat she was already running late! She quickly threw on the clothes she had placed on the toilet seat, a pink oriental shirt and navy pants. A finishing touch came in the form of her forehead protector being tied tightly across her forehead.

Someone knocked on her door. "Just a minute!" She yelled and her already hectic pace increased. She brushed her teeth quickly and on her way to the door grabbed her bag, a muffin and a key from the counter. She threw open the door and as she locked up, she apologised. "Hey Neji, sorry I took so long."

Neji, her friend, training partner and teammate was standing at the door looked at her with pale eyes, his dark brown hair tied neatly back. "Hn. Let's go then," He spoke in a deep emotionless voice. Together the two left her apartment, Tenten eating her muffin on the way.

"So how was your day yesterday?" She asked as they walked, already used to the fact that he was not much of a conversationalist.

"The same as usual," the young man replied.

"Oh..." she answered, looking down at the ground. It should have been obvious.

"Tenten!" The sound of her name being called made her jerk her head up in time to see a pink headed girl chasing after her. "Hey!" Sakura said as she caught up and then noticed whom Tenten was with. "Oh hello Neji. Are you guys going to train?"

Neji nodded before Tenten could answer.

"Oh well then I won't keep you long. I was going to ask if you wanted to come out for lunch with the rest of us, Tenten." By us, Tenten knew she meant the rest of the girls. "Of course, Neji can come too if he'd like," Sakura added.

"Where are we meeting?" Tenten asked.

"The usual," Sakura replied, a smirk appearing on her face. "Well I better be off, Have fun you guys," Sakura said as she left giving a subtle wink to Tenten and then silence fell between the two teammates.

* * *

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" The words were spoken and the clatter of metal hitting the ground was heard for a few seconds. Tenten smiled as her teammate and training partner emerged from her attack unharmed.

"Well that's the last round... You win again, I guess," Tenten said. Both of the Konoha nin packed up their belongings. "Didn't you mention that you had something to do this afternoon?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I have plans," Neji answered. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Tenten answered, but by then he was already gone. Tenten finished packing up her scrolls and glanced at her watch. If she hurried she might be able to fit in a quick shower before going out to lunch.

A half an hour later, Tenten sat in a chic dinner, surrounded by her friends. Tenten sat on the inside of the booth, Hinata beside her. Sakura and Ino sat across from them. The meal was already ordered and for now Tenten could relax as her friends chatted. As they chatted Tenten glanced at her friends. Ino was loud mouthed and obnoxious, with her blonde hair and good looks she thought she was the center of the world. Sakura, Ino's best friend and rival was a unique beauty. Even with her wide forehead she still had a shocking shade of pink hair and an innocent look about her that caught everyone eye. Still Sakura was quick tempered and very strong. Then there was Hinata, the shy girl and Neji's cousin. Hinata's dark hair had grown out longer and her pale eyes marked her as a Hyuuga. Hinata was kind and very shy, she was also the heiress of the Hyuuga.

"So Tenten, I hear you were _training_ with Neji today," Ino smirked.

"Yes, we were training," Tenten answered, ignoring the intended meaning.

"C'mon you gotta give us more details than that woman!" Ino protested loudly, causing customers in the restaurant to stare at the blonde girl and her companions.

"Here's details for you, Neji won of course. But he wasn't really into it today. Happy now?"

"I wonder if Neji-niisan is upset about it..." she heard Hinata mutter from beside her.

"What was that?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"Oh nothing..." Hinata blushed and looked away. Tenten shrugged and turned back to talk to Ino.

"Why don't you just admit you like him?" Sakura asked. "I mean it's obvious, you care so much about his opinion. You're always together..."

"To train. Just to train," Tenten interrupted and tried to point out, despite the blush on her face.

"Neji-niisan talks about you alot," Hinata told her.

"Well duh, we're teammates. We train together almost every day..."

Luckily the meals came at that precise moment so for a while the girls were too busy eating to talk. Tenten had just finished and was pushing her plate in when Shikamaru walked in the door. "Tenten!" he called loudly.

Tenten turned to see who had called her name and upon seeing the lazy genius called out her greetings. "Hey Shikamaru-kun."

"Hi," Shikamaru responded as he sat down next to Ino. "Tsunade-sama has a mission for you. You're supposed to go immediately."

Instead of smiling like she normally would have, Sakura frowned. "If Tsunade-shishou wanted to see you I'm sure she would have told us. She knows we go out for lunch almost everyday..."

"Maybe it just came in..." Hinata suggested.

"Well I should be going then. I'll pay on the way out. See you!" Tenten left and raced to the Hokage's place as fast as she could. She knocked politely on the door and waited. Then she heard two familiar voices talking.

"Hiashi-sama is quite upset with you, you disrupted important Hyuuga talks in coming to get me for this mission."

"Aw save it," Tsunade answered. "I know that you didn't want to participate in those discussions."

"What is the mission about?" The person speaking obviously ignored the jibe that the Hokage had given.

"I can't tell you until you're partner gets here. Oh she's here already! Please come in Tenten."

Tenten entered to see Neji and Tsunade-sama. "Good Morning," she said politely. The two returned her greetings.

"I am sending both of you on a Rank B mission, it might even turn out to be a rank A mission. Despite that it's fairly standard. You are to retrieve a scroll from the Sato Family. Part of the reason I chose both of you is the fact that you could easily match these two servants." Tsunade threw down two cards on the table with pictures and information. Tenten leaned closer to examine them and realised that if her hair were down she could indeed pass for 'Amaya Hayashi.' Neji, with shorter hair was a dead ringer for 'Isao Nakamura.'

"Simply put, you disguise yourselves in these servant uniforms," Tsunade held up two black and white uniforms, fairly standard, "steal the scroll and get out of there without alarming the Sato Family, without leaving any traces of Konoha. Also part of the reason it may be a Rank A mission is the fact that the Sato Family is rich and quite powerful enough to send enemy shinobi after you. You will have to deal with them. So take all the time you may require."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Neji bowed politely and pulled Tenten out after him.

"So when are we leaving?" Tenten asked her partner, running slightly to catch up with him.

"In an hour at the front gate, wear civilian clothes but ones you can fight in."

"I'll see you then Isao," Tenten answered, smirking. Before wending her way through Konoha back to her place.

As Tenten entered her apartment she was surprised to see that her friends had already made themselves at home without her permission. Sakura was flipping through television channels, Hinata was examining her bookshelf and Ino was yelling loudly for Sakura to switch back to channel ten.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Tenten asked, dumbfound.

"What? Like it's that hard to break into your place? We're kunoichi after all," Ino answered. "By the way you must have one of crappiest locks in the world," Ino added flippantly.

"So you broke into my apartment while I wasn't here? Without my permission?!" Tenten was slightly angry, they had violated her privacy.

"Oh no, Tenten-chan," Hinata was quick to protest, "we wanted to see you off before you left and we knew you'd come home to get some things before you leave. Then Ino-chan got annoyed at waiting so she lock-picked her way in."

"Fine then, Ino-pig!" Tenten borrowed Sakura's nickname for the blonde. "Just don't do it again. Or else."

"So who's on the mission with you?" Sakura asked. "Shikamaru mentioned someone else."

"Oh just Neji," Tenten answered, beginning to pack her bags and quickly change her outfit.

But before Sakura or Ino could tease her, Hinata spoke up. "Otou-san will not be pleased. The talks were supposed to be held today... How long is the mission supposed to take?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Tsunade-sama said we could take as long as we wanted... but I expect about a week," Tenten answered, slightly puzzled.

"What are the talks for?" Ino asked.

"It's Neji-niisan's business. I won't tell," Hinata bit down on her lip as if to keep herself from speaking.

Rather than question their shy friend, Sakura offered to help Tenten, "Here, let me do your hair. Why do you always wear it in those buns?"

"Habit, I guess, and it keeps the hair off my face." Tenten brushed a strand of hair that had fallen forward, away from her face. "Besides when I put down I get so annoyed with it that I put it back up a couple minutes later."

"But your hair is so long and beautiful," Hinata said, coming up to stand by Sakura and running her hands through Tenten's hair.

"Can you just put it in a braid then?" Tenten asked Sakura gruffly, blushing slightly from her friend's comment.

"Here," Ino passed Tenten a bag. "Here's your weapons bag. I put some kunai in the secret pouches for you. The scrolls are in there and... Well we were supposed to give it to you later but we figured you'd like it now..."

Tenten reached into the bag to pull out a fan. "Er... thank you but why would I need a fan?"

"Shows what you know, 'Weapons Mistress,' It's a tessen," Sakura said, her hands twitching upwards in an attempt to cover her grin but then remembered her hands were currently occupied with Tenten's hair.

"Really?" Tenten popped it open and sure enough she could see the sharpened edges of it. "I've never seen a real live one, I thought they only made them in the Hidden Village of Cloud." Awe-struck she ran her finger over the edge and was delighted to find that it was wickedly sharp.

"I thought you'd like it," Hinata said. "A weapon that if you think you're in danger and don't want to complicate things by carrying a weapon openly, you can use."

"Almost makes me wish I had one..." Ino sighed in a voice full of envy, gently running fingers over the tessen.

"I like the design," Tenten murmured. The tessen was a shade of honeyed brown with pale lavender dots along the edges. "But I can't take this... it's way too expensive."

"It was supposed to be for your twentieth birthday but... you may as well get an early present," Sakura explained. "And we all bought it together so it wasn't so bad. Just don't expect any presents for your next birthday," Sakura added jokingly.

"But I can't..." Tenten continued to protest, trying to hand it back to Ino.

"Just take it!" Ino got fed up and shoved it into her hands.

Tenten glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time to leave, "Ugh I have to go." Tenten grabbed her weapons bag and placed it inside her other bag with her clothes and food. "Goodbye Hinata, Sakura and Ino. Thank you so much for the gift..." Tenten gave the girls a hug. "You don't need to walk me to the gate I have to stop and speak to my landlady. See you guys in a week."

"Bye!" Ino and Sakura said, and the two headed off to the Hospital to keep working. Hinata remained behind for a bit.

"Tenten, please be careful," Hinata said finally. "And please keep an eye on Neji-niisan. And if he places trust in you, please don't break it," Hinata added.

"I wouldn't think of backing out him, ever. Of course I'll keep an eye on him, and of course I'll be careful. I'll see you later." Tenten gave the smaller girl a hug. Tenten sometimes felt that she'd want Hinata as a younger sister, if she could have one.

Ultimately it was just Tenten left in her small apartment. "Goodbye," she spoke softly, speaking to the empty house. Her mother was dead from way before she could even remember, and her father when she was barely six. On her way out she spoke to the landlady about leaving for a mission. Tenten was glad that she had a kind landlady. Tooru, the landlady's husband had been a shinobi so she knew all about the difficulties. Tooru promised she'd look after her apartment while she was away. Tenten smiled and then left, arriving in good time at the gate, only to find Neji waiting there already.

* * *

Tenten observed the changes that her partner had made, he wore much the same outfit only tidier, and without the bandages and kunai pouch. His forehead protector gone, replaced instead with bandages. "How long have you been waiting?" Tenten asked frowning, she was already twenty minutes early.

"Hn. Not too long I suppose," Neji answered, lugging his pack over his shoulder. "You look different."

"That wasn't really an answer you know! And don't avoid the question," Tenten huffs, annoyed. Still once they're out the gates she ceases complaining. They fall into their pattern, she's walking a couple steps behind him, trusting him to keep an eye on almost everything. And he trusts her to watch their backs. He'll set the pace and she'll decide when they need a break. It's from habit as much as teamwork. They've been teammates for eight years, and known each other for almost sixteen now. They're used to each other and used to cooperating.

They'd been walking for the better part of the day, with only a quick break for supper, when Neji decided it was late enough to set up camp. "I'll get firewood if you set up camp," he offered.

"Sure. Why not?" Tenten agreed, smiling widely. She laid out their sleeping bags and began to work on the fire pit. She built it in a hole in the ground to prevent others from seeing their position and lined the rim with small rocks. Without anything else to do she sat down to wait for Neji to come back, but realised suddenly he might take a while. Then she curled up inside her sleeping bag to keep warm because already the sun was fading, taking with it the warmth of the day.

She jerked up when she heard Neji come back to the camp, "Welcome back."

Neji nodded in response to her greeting and knelt to light the fire. Once it burned merrily, Tenten filled a pot with water from the creek they'd passed a while ago. "Would you like some tea, Neji?"

"Yes please," Neji answered, filling two mugs with tea leaves as Tenten put the pot over the flames.

"What are we going to do after we get the scroll?" Tenten asked, while they waited for the water to boil. The night was closing in around them and there was only them now.

"We'll go and stay in an inn about three days from the Sato Family House. It would lead them away from Konoha," Neji spoke quietly to keep them from being overheard.

"Do you even have enough money for both of us?" Tenten asked, she barely made enough income to feed herself and keep her house. She couldn't afford a vacation.

Neji held up a pouch, "Paid for by the Hokage."

Tenten yawned widely, the tea had made her tired. Still mindful of her mission she asked, "Are we going to keep watch tonight?"

"No, we should be okay, but we'll set up traps," Neji answered, looking skyward.

After the two of them set up traps of various sorts, Tenten decided it was time to sleep. "Well I'm going to get ready for bed then, don't peek!" Tenten teased the Byakugan user. She doubted he'd ever thought of spying on girls, let alone her.

When she came back she noticed that Neji was sitting atop his sleeping bag, meditating. She wondered if he was cold, because she certainly was. She slipped quietly into her sleeping bag, trying not to disturb him. "Goodnight," she whispered.

Tenten was asleep within moments, her stoic partner still meditating. Somewhere between a dream and wakefulness, Tenten felt lips press against her forehead. Still asleep however she let out a sigh of contentment and curled up even further into a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again everyone! This is chapter two... Also as in the true Etariel fashion I have come up with an abreviation for it. It is now called PYCK in my head. (It's pronounced pick)

This chapter is fairly similar to chapter 6 of Duty Before Honor, a Naruto Fanfiction by SilverShine  
I've sent her a message about that. However she hasn't answered, it's been several weeks now I think. I did edit it so it was less like hers but the similarities are still there and fairly obvious. So unless she gets upset about that, this chapter should stay the same.

* * *

"Wake up."

She was shaken roughly awake. Tenten found herself staring into a pair of opalescent eyes. Then she focused on Neji's face, and she leaned in towards him, closer and closer. Then she paused and they remained like that for a breath or two. The moment broke when Neji seemed to realise how close they were and pulled away quickly. "Time to go?" she asked, disoriented for a moment.

"Yes," Neji answered in one syllable.

Tenten grabbed her bag and headed behind a tree to change. Neji in the meanwhile cleaned up their camp and kicked dirt over the empty firepit. He destroyed all evidence of their passing.

"I'm all done!" Tenten returned, wearing a loose white shirt and black shorts that reached just above her ankles. Tenten grabbed the end of her braid and fussed with it, while Neji observed her appearance.

"Is that the servant's outfit?" Neji asked.

Tenten blushed, pulling the shirt down a bit lower. "Well I stole the pants from your bag, no way am I wearing that skirt to walk in," Tenten answered, leaning against the tree, her voice mulish.

"You'll have to wear it when we get to the Sato Family Home," Neji noted.

"And not a moment earlier." Tenten was adamant. "Well then, if we're ready shall we be off?"

Then they took down their traps, noting that none of them had been disturbed. Finally they were off Neji took the lead automatically with Tenten following after. "Ne, what were those important family talks about?"

"An alliance," Neji answered in an unyielding manner. His back stiffened but he stared straight ahead as he walked.

"Oh," Tenten lightly dropped the subject, aware that he didn't want to discuss it, and silence once again overwhelmed them.

"We're almost there," Neji said after a few hours' walk. "We should probably get changed."

"Your hair probably needs to be trimmed," Tenten observed running her hand through Neji's hair. "Isao has much shorter hair."

"It'll do, hair does grow after all," Neji frowned, pulling away from the unlooked for contact.

"Right..." Tenten appeared unnerved by him pulling away, as if she were used to it.

"Here's your skirt," Neji handed her the piece of clothing from the bag. "You can change first."

Tenten was back in a couple minutes, kicking at the skirt as she walked. "Here's the pants," she handed him a pair of black pants. Neji sighed and went behind a tree to change. When he came back he looked like a servant, rather than a member of a great clan from Konoha, dressed in cheap but neat clothing. "Don't forget I'm Amaya Hayashi now," she warned Neji.

"And I'm Isao Nakamura," Neji repeated. "Basically we get in, get that scroll and we're gone."

"I wonder how Isao got eyes like yours," Tenten asked, looking at the picture of the guy he was supposed to be impersonating.

"Most likely a disease," Neji offered. "Well let's pack up our bags. Make sure your weapons aren't easy to be found."

"They're in the secret pouches, no one will find them. I _am_ however carrying my tessen with me," Tenten showed him her new weapon.

"It suits you," Neji commented, flipping it idly in his hands, still mindful of the incredibly sharp edges.

The two left, Tenten muttering curses about how hard it was to walk in skirts. Still despite the curses, Tenten never tripped over the skirt but walked as if she wore one everyday. When the reached the front gate they found large, imposing guards there. "Passes?" They asked.

Neji took the pictures that the Hokage had given them, and gave them to the guards. The taller guard had thick dark hair he looked about twenty. The other was somewhat shorter with long hair tied back off his face.

"Nakamura, Isao-san," The one guard looked up to observe Neji. Avoiding looking at the eyes. "You grew your hair out, Isao-san," the second guard dared to speak.

"Hn," Neji answered, his voice lower than it normal was.

"And Hayashi, Amaya-chan," the guards' eyes roamed over her body, "still as beautiful as ever," the first guard bent to kiss her hand and Tenten flushed.

"Thank you," she stuttered slightly.

"Well you came in good time, you did come to observe Tanabata?"

For a minute Tenten was shocked, she had forgotten that Tanabata was this week, but then she recovered. "Of course," Tenten replied, smiling prettily.

"We'll show you to your rooms," the second guard offered to Tenten. She noticed that they avoided speaking to Neji or Isao as they thought, almost like they were afraid of him.

"You're very kind," Tenten said softly, looking downward. She was acting demure and playing coy with the guards. They led the both of them into the main building and up a set of stairs through a fancy door on the left. There was a long hallway with rooms branching off from it every few feet. This must be where the servants are kept, Tenten thought. The doors here were all wooden.

"Well this is your chamber," they stopped in front of a door that was marked. 'Amaya H.' "Isao-san's room is further on."

"Thank you," Neji said stiffly. He parted with them, leaving Tenten with the two guards, and continued on down the hallway.

"If you need help with anything please call on us," the guards offered to her. "I'm Etsuo," the taller guard offered his name.

"And I'm Shun. We would be honoured to help you Amaya-chan." The two bowed.

"Thank you but I don't believe I'll need help with anything," Tenten graciously declined.

"Well we shall be returning to our post, please call on us, should you need anything," Tenten did not mistake the true purpose in that offer.

The guards gone, Tenten tentatively tried the door only to find it unlocked, what good fortune. The room was large compared to what the other rooms seemed to be and there was another door on the far side of the room. There was a double bed in the centre of the room and other than the basic furnishings the room was empty.

Tenten dropped her bags with a sigh, she jumped onto the bed only to sink into it. She wondered if all the other beds were this soft. A half an hour later (or so it seemed) someone knocked on her door. "Go away," Tenten muttered. She was now just on the brink of sleep, turning over she closed her eyes and ignored the knock. To her agitation the knocking grew more persistent and louder.

Then when she couldn't take it any longer she lurched out of bed, ignoring the dizziness she felt with such a quick movement and threw open the door. There in front of her was Neji. "What can I do for you?" she asked, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Can I please come in?" Neji asked, his voice slightly lower. Without waiting for an answer however, he brushed past her into the room. And he took a seat on her bed.

"What would you like?" Tenten was slightly grumpy and did nothing to hide it in her voice. "I was in the middle of a nap!" Tenten's hands had found their way to her hips.

"It's safe to talk here," Neji told her. "I found the location of the room."

Tenten cast a glance out the window, the sky was darkening. "What time is it?" Tenten asked, yawning again.

"Almost seven," Neji answered. "The Sato Family is currently dining. The servants waiting on them."

"So only the guards are left to worry about?" Tenten asked.

Neji shook his head. "They're drunk," he said contemptuously, disapproving of drunk guards on duty. For once Tenten had to agree, if the Sato Family was all that powerful, and if the scroll was as important as it seemed to be, having drunkards on watch did not seem like a good idea.

The two shinobi sneaked past the guards who were snoring heavily. They crept lightly though Tenten was almost certain, if the huge pile of sake bottles were any indication, that the guards would not have heard them even if they were stomping around clanging pots together. The room they were supposed to be guarding was full of documents carefully sorted and filed away, making it that much easier for them.

Still they must have been ill-timed for Neji had no sooner taken the scroll and changed it into a kunai and placed a fake in its place then Tenten heard voices in the hallway. "Crap!" she muttered, brushing some hair out of her face. She shot a 'what do we do?' look at her partner. Neji was clearly thinking of some way out of this, if the look in his eyes were of any indication, but damn it they didn't have enough time.

Whenever Tenten had no clue of what to do, she turned back to the Shinobi Handguide she'd received on her first day at the academy. It contained a list of rules that all shinobi, that even the most powerful and strongest were supposed to observe. For a moment, Tenten was once again spread out on her apartment floor, with the rule book in front of her. She was idly flipping through the pages of a book that she'd already read too many times to count. At this particular moment one rule popped into her head, _When compromised, change the compromise._

Tenten had spent hours puzzling this out, trying to make sense of it. Iruka-sensei had said that it meant making people see something else rather than what was in front of them. She thought he'd meant like an illusion or something. It hadn't been till she was much older that she had realised what it really meant. It simply meant, if you're going to get caught no matter what you do, don't just stand there, try to pass it off as something else, something minor. Tenten had learned that the best way in a situation like this would be to start making out.

After all two house servants making out in an out of the way room was no big deal, after all who could doubt that that was all they'd been doing. Two servants standing there on the other hand with no excuse was a much more serious problem. "Neji, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kiss you," Tenten said quietly, turning to face him.

This was Neji standing in front of her, the same as he'd always been. The stoic Hyuuga Prodigy, her teammate and sparing partner. He hadn't changed much over the years that she'd known him, he'd always been standoffish and disliking contact. This was the same person she trained from dawn till dusk with everyday, the one on whom, when was much younger, she'd had a crush on. This was the same boy, no that wasn't right, young man who had lost to Naruto, who had beaten her almost everyday, the one who'd taunted Lee, who believed that fate was unchangeable. This was the young man she'd unknowingly loved.

Maybe she'd delayed too long, because she felt lips press against hers. Neji was gently kissing her. Then she'd felt herself rammed lightly into a wall. She gasped, she hadn't expected that from Neji. Then she felt his fingers undoing the buttons on her shirt, might as well make it seem authentic. "Tenten," Neji muttered against her lips. The vibrations and his husky voice alone were enough to make her moan. Her hands, without a conscious order from her, threaded themselves into his hair and tried desperately to pull him closer to her.

The voices in the hallway were louder and they were certainly moving faster towards them, they must have heard the noise. Neji's tongue lightly forced its way into her mouth, causing another louder moan. His hands were on her hips, sandwiching her between the wall and his strong, warm body. The door slammed open, causing Tenten to shiver but maybe that had more to do with the fact that one of Neji's hands was currently tracing circles around her breast.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Neji and Tenten jerked away from each other, looking exactly like two interrupted lovers.

"Um..." Tenten tried to reassemble herself. Her mind felt like it was in twenty different places.

Standing in front of them was a guard, and what obviously was a Sato Family member. The man was dressed in rich clothing and wore the air of superiority like a cloak. "This place is off-limits. Get out!" The Sato Family member yelled.

"Sorry, Sato-sama," Neji bowed deeply to the man. He grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her behind him as she was still slightly dazed. "It won't happen again," He said as they passed by him.

"If it does, I can guarantee I won't be so lenient," The man said disapprovingly. "Now get out of my sight."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the chapter (and in a kind of rushed manner) it may not be as good as previous chapters. And for that I beg humble apologies! There might be a few errors and non accordances left that I might have missed but I'll fix them (eventually) and put up a better version in a bit.

Oh and... I've finally got a better idea of where the story is going and I've found a couple places for inspiration. So as soon as I get my lazy bum into actually writing what happens next, the fourth'll be up.

And sorry for this chapter being so boring! bows deeply I'm sorry there had to be some filler in this part. But I did try and put some fluff in. Um... and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The two of them arrived back at Amaya's room slightly out of breath and giddy from the close call. The two of them stood in the sparsely furnished room until Neji realised they were still holding hands. He quickly yanked his hand out from hers and stalked to the far side of the room. He seemed slightly troubled but Tenten only knew that from long experience with him.

"Are you hurt?" Neji asked once they both seemed to have recovered.

"No, I'm fine. It didn't hurt all that much." Tenten knew this was his way of apologising. Tenten has never once heard Neji say the words 'I'm sorry,' but she's used to that. With Neji you have to read between the lines to get what he's truly saying. The fact that he's even asking shows his concern for her.

There was a rapid knock on the door and without waiting for permission a serving girl popped in. She had long dark hair and large dark eyes. "Amaya-chan!" The girl giggled. "Did you hear they have fireworks tonight?"

"Really?" Tenten exclaimed, she had never seen fireworks before and the fireworks would provide excellent cover for them to sneak out tonight. The serving girl then noticed Tenten's ruffled and half-undressed state. Then casting her eyes about the room saw Neji.

"Oh my god!" the girl spoke, her eyes wide. She had obviously come to the conclusion that they had been in the middle of something before she interrupted. "I'm so sorry for intruding!" The girl bowed deeply and rushed out of the room, a blush covering her face.

Tenten turned away and quickly did her shirt up, her hands fumbling with the buttons. It wasn't like Neji had never seen her like this before, so why was she blushing? Finally she managed to compose herself and get the buttons into the right spots. She turned around to see Neji looking disinterestedly at a small painting in the room.

"Let's go to the gardens," Neji spoke seemingly ignoring the fact that Tenten was still embarrassed and she was still blushing slightly.

"We might as well..." Tenten grudgingly agreed, they had a few hours to kill before it was dark enough for fireworks.

The Sato Family compound was richly decorated with vibrant colours and expensive wood. They were quick to show off their wealth and influence. They were quite unlike the Hyuuga Family, the closest thing to nobility that Konoha had. The Hyuuga settled for functional, from the strictly white walls to the practical design and family structure. However for all of that the Hyuuga garden was simply a devotion to beauty itself, with the sweetest smelling flowers, large ponds full to the brim with carp and even carefully placed benches in the cool shade of sakura trees.

There was even a saying, 'As fair as the Hyuuga gardens.' Tenten having actually seen the gardens knew it to be true, still as she caught her first sight of the Sato gardens, she grudgingly admitted that they were beautiful in their own right. Little streams wended their way in between sakura trees and small patches of flowers. As Neji led her through the gardens, Tenten observed that he seemed at peace here, as if he belonged.

Then she realised she had never actually seen him in the Hyuuga gardens, it had been Hinata-chan who had showed her that great marvel of the world, on his request oddly enough. "Have you ever been to the Hyuuga gardens?" Tenten asked, as she fussed with her hair. She simply placed it in a ponytail, forsaking her usual hairdo, as she didn't have enough hair bands.

Neji handed her a small pink blossom. "I visit every morning," was the soft reply.

"This is a beautiful place," Tenten sighed as they crossed a small bridge. "I almost wish I had something like this."

For a moment Neji seemed like he was going to reply, but then changed his mind and said nothing. The two of them walked through the garden, barely speaking but rather enjoying the garden and just spending time in the other's company.

When the sun began to set, and they could hear people gathering together to observe the firework display, Tenten stumbled across something quite by accident.

Neji had stepped on the hem of her skirt, and Tenten not quite used to skirts had lurched forward, arms windmilling in an effort to stay upright. Neji had reached out to steady her but instead Tenten knocked him off balance causing the two of them to fall into a nearby bush. They were accompanied by a loud bang, which came from Tenten's head hitting the wall previously hidden behind the bush.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked a minute later, her voice slightly hoarse. She was trapped below Neji and the bush as well as the wall prevented any further movement. Strangely at the moment she couldn't help but enjoy being this close to Neji.

"I'm fine," Neji said curtly. "Are you?" Neji stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"I think I hit my head a bit too hard--" Tenten managed to stand up, though she swayed slightly.

"There's a door behind here," Neji said abruptly, interrupting her. "It goes outside the Sato Grounds."

"Guess we found a way to leave then," Tenten said. "I'll probably need my lockpicks then, or even a sharp senbon would work if you have it."

Neji shrugged, he almost never carried weapons his chakra and strength being enough for him. Sighing, Tenten cut open the bottom of her skirt to show where she had cleverly stashed some senbon. She skilfully picked the lock in a matter of seconds. Opening the door she saw that it led out into the foothills and that there was plenty of trees. It was all in all, the perfect escape route.

The two of them rearranged the bush in some semblance of order, though it still looked a little trampled. "We should get ready for the fireworks this evening. Meet me in the hallway later." Neji ordered Tenten, brushing past her to head to Isao's room.

"Fine! Oh sure, ask my opinion on things!" Tenten huffed.

Once back in the room she looked through the closet that Amaya had, surely she had to have a yukata in there. Ino and Sakura had once proclaimed that every woman had at least one yukata hidden in the depths of their closet, Tenten had been too embarrassed to admit that she had none. She was quite pleased when she finally found a dark blue one, with golden, swirling patterns across it.

Trying it on, she was pleased to discover it fit, but she couldn't help but feel like an outsider wearing it. It wasn't from her native country and she had always felt like she didn't belong when dressing traditionally, it was also technically a stolen garment and she knew that yukata and other ceremonial garb could be quite expensive. Still the more she stood there contemplating she couldn't help but feel it was right for her to wear it. She put her hair up in her standard style but used two-disguised senbon to hold the hair in place.

She stepped out into the hallway shyly, surprised to see Neji not there yet. As she waited for him to show, other people, servants most likely walked past her all of them dressed up in a similar style. When Neji appeared a few minutes later, he was wearing a yukata as well, his was simply black. She had expected that, he was not one to dress flashily and he chose clothing based on comfort and practicality.

"Shall we go?" Tenten asked him.

"Hn," Neji replied and Tenten covered a smirk with a sleeve, she had expected that as well. The two of them walked out to the entrance hall. People were gathered here, chatting amongst themselves until the Sato Family Head bid them welcome and invited them to sit on the grass outside. The air smelled strongly of sakura and a few servants were serving some sake. Everyone here wore symbols of their power and status, the rich talking amongst themselves and gossiping.

As they descended down the steps, Tenten couldn't help but feel awkward and out of place. This was not someplace where she belonged, looking at Neji from the corner of her eye she knew he would fit in here. He was a Hyuuga, powerful in his own way and no matter the change of clothing, no one could mistake him as a simple servant. He could sit here and converse with these strange nobles and not feel out of place. Still Tenten followed Neji meekly when he went to sit down in some out of the way place.

A servant girl politely with a huge smile on her face offered them, or rather offered Neji some food. He declined, looking elsewhere not interested in the least. The girl, slightly miffed offered to Tenten instead. She graciously took a small piece of nikuman and the girl went off to chat with another group of girls, obviously people she knew.

"It wouldn't have hurt you to accept it," Tenten said as she slowly munches on the nikuman. Neji doesn't answer, but then on the other hand she didn't expect him too. He's always been one for keeping things closed, the less he does or says, the less there is to be analysed, to find weaknesses. She thinks that in some way he's afraid of himself. "I think I hit my head too hard," Tenten mumbled to herself. She doesn't usually spend her spare time contemplating her teammate.

The Sato Family Head walked in, trailing a bunch of other Family members. He is dressed in an expensive silk yukata, pale blue and with a golden dragon bearing his claws fiercely on the front. He is wearing jade earrings and practically sings of wealth and power. He has dark hair and he seems decently aged, forty years perhaps. "Welcome dear guests!" He announces, his voice is loud and strong. The crowd all bowed as one, to their host.

"Shall we perhaps retire to the lawn, to watch the firework display?" The Head of Family, Kenji Sato asked his wife, a beautiful woman of about twenty-five standing off to the side. Together the two of them exited, followed by their entourage. Neji and Tenten quietly walked along a fair distance behind them. The Sato Family had claimed what was obviously the best spot, lying futons placed on top of richly woven mats next to a quiet pond. Neji had gone to see if he could find a spot and Tenten was waiting for him to reappear beside a Sakura tree.

A young man lightly pinched her behind causing her to whirl around and gasp with indignity. She would have slapped him except she had seen from his robes that he was a Sato Family member. "Sato-sama!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Now, Amaya-_chan_ I thought I told you to call me Nobu-kun," The man was teasing her. "Come let's go somewhere more _private_." His hands were around her wrist now, pulling her towards the gardens.

"Please... not right now Nobu-kun," Tenten tried to pull away from him. "Someone might see."

The man snorted. "You were flirting openly with me the entire week before you left. In front of my wife no less. I think a good tumble in the gardens should satisfy you for a while..." Tenten was desperate, but there was no way she could fight this man off without revealing that she was a ninja. Where was Neji?

"I believe she said she didn't want to," Neji was suddenly between her and the man. His face close to the other man's, a threat looming in his disconcerting eyes. Neji was tense, his stance firm, he was prepared to do battle at a second's notice. At that moment Neji seemed so... protective... threatening even.

Nobu released Tenten's wrist. "I'll talk with you later," he mumbled to Tenten as he passed.

Once he was gone Tenten relaxed. Neji turned to face her, his eyebrow quirking up. It was a silent question asking why she hadn't defended herself. "I... I didn't want to reveal our position," Tenten muttered awkwardly after a moment of scrutiny, he deserved some kind of explanation after all.

Neji showed her the spot he had found. It didn't have the greatest view but it wasn't crowded and it provided a quick entrance back into the building. It was a wooden bench placed beside the wall. Careful, mindful of the borrowed yukata Tenten sat down. Neji sat beside her and without thinking about it she let her head drop to rest on his shoulder. He jerked away. "Sorry," she mumbled, forgetting that of course Neji wouldn't like to make unnecessary contact.

"No, it's okay. I was just startled," Neji said after a few minutes in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Gingerly, half-afraid he'd jerk away again Tenten lowered her head on his shoulder her face still looking skyward for any hint of fireworks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again... Chapter Four! Also once you read this chapter please read the footnote.

* * *

Tenten jerked upward when a loud bang echoed in the sky. Then she realised that it was simply a firework, she must have fallen asleep on Neji's shoulder. Neji was looking upward with impassive eyes. Another firework exploded staining the sky with silvery stars. "They're so pretty," Tenten whispered.

"They are," Neji agreed beside her. Tenten had fallen asleep on his shoulder only a few minutes ago. He'd been surprised to find that she smelled of strongly of lavender with a tint of metal from the weapons she loved. It was a unique combination but one that he found strangely pleasing. Tenten was awake now and watching with wide eyes the colours dancing in the sky. He'd seen fireworks before many times but this was her first time.

It was dark enough now that they could leave without being seen and he judged they were about halfway done. Still he was reluctant to pull Tenten away she was honestly amazed at this display of power. A particularly loud bang filled his ears. "Amaya, it's time to go," he whispered in her ear. She turned to look at him, begging slightly to stay, her face illuminated by the golden sparkles raining down from the sky. At that moment she glowed golden, her hair shone with golden sparkles and her eyes seemed like pools of molten flame. "It's time to go," he insisted more firmly.

Sighing she followed him as he picked his way through the dark. Back in Amaya's room she carefully placed the yukata back in the proper place and did her hair up properly with bands rather than senbon. She changed out of the servant's skirt into a pair of black pants that in this darkness could pass for servants' garb. Then she checked her packs and made sure she carried her weapons. She picked up her bags and closed the door for one last time behind her.

Neji was already there, waiting for her. Silently the two of them made their way to the garden, which was unoccupied, as everyone was watching the fireworks at this point. Tenten paused to admire a night lily that opened to delicately reveal the pale cream of its petals, before she left the Sato Family Compound forever.

In the darkness, amidst the fireworks display the two Konoha nin left the Sato Compound unobserved.

* * *

They travelled on through the night taking breaks occasionally but at this point their priority was to put as much distance between the Sato Family and themselves. Neji let them stop for breakfast, but they ate quickly as if fearing attack.

"Do you think they've noticed we're missing yet?" Tenten asked.

"Most likely."

"Are you sure they're going to send shinobi? I mean to me all this looks like is a case of two runaway servants."

"Hn," Neji replied, packing up his things. Tenten took that to mean, if they send shinobi we'll handle them. If they don't, whatever. Still she couldn't help but feel unsure.

At lunch time when their lack of sleep finally caught up with them. Neji using his Byakugan found a small cave hidden nearby. Upon setting up basic chakra traps, the two of them entered. It was ideal and out of the way, however Tenten couldn't vouch for the comfort. It was cramped with the two of them and their packs, but they managed to stretch out somewhat decently and sleep anyhow.

A few hours later, feeling refreshed Tenten woke up. Something didn't feel right... still she pushed that thought from her mind. She was thirsty she realised and reached for her canteen. Once her throat was decently moist, she woke Neji who was still asleep. "It's time to go," she told him. He nodded and took a drink from his canteen. She watched as he activated his Byakugan by reflex to examine their surrounding area. Was it just her imagination or did he take a bit longer than normal? He shouldered his pack and exited, signalling her to follow him.

They'd travelled a while when Neji stopped, saying loudly, "We should take a break..." Tenten was confused, they'd taken a break only a few hours ago. Instead of arguing she let her pack drop down with a sigh.

"Would you like tea?" Tenten asked, bringing the kettle out.

"Hn," Neji replied, getting out two cups. Taking that as a yes, she was surprised when Neji came to help her open the large canteen containing their travelling water. He leaned close to her, his breath warm and hot on her neck. "We're being watched. Act normal."

"How many? Shinobi?" Tenten whispered back, her lips moving as little as possible. Her hands didn't even tremble as she screwed the lid of the canteen back on. He'd lightly brushed his finger up and down, _yes_.

"Six more hours maybe tonight," Neji replied, looking skyward… Six then, they could handle that. Once the water boiled and the tea was poured, Tenten leaned against the tree, the cup cradled between her hands. Observing Neji's extremely subtle body movements, it had taken _years_ to perfect this skill to the point where she was able to pinpoint the enemy locations.

As well as some effort into convincing him that only she could do it. Which was true, Gai, Hinata and Hiashi-sama had spent hours watching, upon the mentions of this by Tenten, and had found nothing. They had also tested her with other people, who'd had no clue they'd participated in such a study. There had been nothing. She could sometimes guess, but it was never certain like with Neji. They had tested it for weeks, trying to get her to pinpoint people. She had succeeded at of almost hundred percent, with Neji as her partner. With only one small error being she'd not correctly revealed Akamaru's location, he'd moved too much. It was a secret no one knew outside of Team Gai, the Main House Hyuuga and the Hokage.

"We should go," Neji said, feeling that she'd had enough time due to her smiling and sipping at the tea.

Tenten nodded and they packed up, she trusted him to tell her when they were finally going to deal with their followers. She could no longer determine the enemy placements, between their travelling a paced run and the enemy movements, their positions were lost. If they decided to attack now, Neji would be their only warning. Still she trusted him, he would not let her down nor would he let her be killed easily and she would do the same for him. A team was only strong if they worked together.

They were reaching the end of their day and Neji judged that they were maybe a day and a half from their destination. They were still being followed, it bristled on Tenten's nerves. If they wanted the damn scroll back why did they not attack? They outnumbered them, clearly, were they waiting to attempt an ambush? It was another hour that flew by, Tenten listening for an indication, a tang of metal or a small noise to find out if they were being attacked.

Finally Neji stopped, breathing deeply. "They're up ahead, waiting."

"An ambush?" Tenten asked, confused.

"No, they're waiting in the middle of a concealed area, all six within view," Neji's voice was monotone, but she knew that he was as confused as she was.

"That doesn't make sense, they took such efforts to follow us and now they're going to stand in plain view waiting for us to come?" It was poor combat form, a ninja learned right off the bat that hiding well and having a surprise attack gave you the advantage.

"We'll take their bait. I can't see any trap and even if we pass them, they'd resume tailing us."

"Alright!" Tenten said, she was sick of being followed. She took the opportunity to check her weapons, the tessen pressed against her hip and up her sleeves were a pair of kunai. If those failed there were small shuriken hidden in her hair and senbon in the hems of her clothes, and as always an extra scroll tucked underneath her shirt in the wrappings. As well there was her kunai pouch, along with her scrolls. She was always well armed and quite skilled with improvisation.

They ran right into the enemy shinobi. Tenten observed them, this being the first time she'd actually seen them. They were all young men from the Hidden Mist Village, Kirigakure from their forehead protectors, they all seemed to be about sixteen-seventeen years of age, clearly not as experienced. Tenten watched them for weaknesses, the blond on the left seemed to be unfocused. The leader who was clearly in the middle was watching them all with a smirk, obviously thinking he was going to win.

"We're supposed to give you the chance to return the scrolls," the leader said firmly.

"As if!" Tenten spat.

"You're surrounded, once again surrender the scrolls," He was now glaring at her. Tenten glared back, she wasn't about to let some jumped up boy walk all over her.

"Normally in an ambush you attack in surprise not directly," Neji observed. "You're hardly better than chuunin."

The enemy shinobi all sputtered angrily at the insult. One of them yelling back, "Shut up civilian!"

Tenten turned to look at the man who shouted. "Really now? Civilians? Use your eyes maybe, shinobi. Do we act like civilians?" She twirled a kunai idly on her finger, it was fun toying with them.

"Don't act so smart, there's still six of us and two of you," One of the boys to the left of the leader pointed out.

"Two jounin, versus a handful of chuunin, slightly insulting don't you think?" Tenten asked Neji. "I feel as if they're underestimating us."

"Shut up kunoichi, we all know you slept around to get ranked so high," the blond jeered.

"Really now? That's news to me," Tenten was quietly seething. Before they knew it a shuriken was whipped at his head, skimming his ear to thud loudly into a tree a few feet behind him. "I don't stand for insults to my reputation, and I won't miss next time."

"She hits a hundred out of a hundred, I've never seen her miss," Neji added. "Run along chuunin and we'll spare your lives."

The blond was enraged at his blood being drawn and without waiting for his teammates to back him up charged at Tenten. Dropping their packs, the battle officially commenced. The leader came to deal with Neji, he tried simply charging him, weapons in hand. A quick blow to his chakra system and he was out for the count. Two more came on, Neji glanced to see how Tenten was faring.

She had simply disarmed the one who'd charged her and ran him through. He was bleeding from a severe wound on the ground. As the other two circled warily around her she drew her weapons scroll, and bit her fingers. Neji returned to his opponents. The taller one stayed back, watching. The other began to make hand symbols. "Joro Senbon!" He yelled.

"Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou!" Neji returned, blocking the needles as he moved. Watching closely in case one should come too close. Meanwhile Tenten had taken care of her two and was moving on to the other shinobi. A flick of her tessen blocked the kunai he'd thrown at her. Her opponent swung another kunai around to attack her neck, a fluttering of her wrist turned the dagger aside and her tessen went down biting into the skin on his wrist. He hissed in pain. A kunai in her left hand stabbed him in the ribs, twice before he fell gasping and wheezing.

Neji made quick work of the last shinobi and the two stood panting. "Kill them?" Tenten asked, she'd only seeked to knock them out. She hadn't wanted to kill such young promising shinobi; they were only doing their job.

"Drug them, a week's dose. We can't have them following us," Neji said. He wasn't as cold as he seemed. Tenten quickly dosed them, with the stuff Sakura had given her as a gift some years ago. Knocked people out for weeks she'd said. Tenten had also received some poisons to use on her weapons but she kept that safe in an unbreakable vial tucked into her weapons pouch.

The young enemy shinobi taken care of, Tenten and Neji resumed their packs and began to leave. Evidence of their fight was clear, and the sooner they left the sooner they would be safe. They'd only gotten a bit further when Tenten heard the whistling sound of senbon. "Neji!" she warned, about to turn when she was struck in the neck. Everything went fuzzy then, she must have been struck in precisely the right spot.

As Tenten sunk slowly to the ground, Neji reacted to her warning. Another glance with his Byakugan indicated he had missed a hidden shinobi, how could he have been so stupid! However then he realised this one had been using ninjutsu to better hide himself. This one surpassed far beyond a few chuunin, he must've been their jounin sensei. The jounin struck with his fist, aiming for Neji's ribs. Neji struck out using his Byakugan and hitting his chakra points. This jounin's chakra was completely cut off. He fell, still trying to strike Neji. Furious, partially at himself, Neji struck him then went to check on Tenten.

She lay there unmoving, "Tenten?" he asked. She didn't move or speak. He knelt to check her pulse, it was gone and there was no breathing. He refused to believe it, she couldn't be dead. The senbon in her neck claimed otherwise, enraged he snatched it out of her skin. Her eyes were closed and she lay still, silent. "Tenten!" he screamed. Why wouldn't she just wake up! He knew it inwardly, she was dead. Tenten would not wake up again, she would not smile at him again, she was gone! And why did this pain him so much? She had only been a teammate, only someone he'd trained with and only someone who'd accepted him.

Struggling with himself, he drugged the man who'd killed her. He picked up both their packs, she would not forgive him for leaving her weapons and belongings to be found out in some woods. Then he lifted her cold body in his arms, they were still a day away. He travelled through the night, her cold body his only reminder that she was not still among the world.

* * *

Okay first about Tenten's awesome ability. Yes I know it's pretty out there, but theoretically it could work. Animals can read human emotions and do things without being told to, we're beginning to learn how to read people's body language. All it would essentially take would be an extremely good knowledge of how the person reacts (subtle movements), a bit of calculation to figure out where the person is based on those movements, lots of time, and TONS of practice. All of these requirements I've somewhat met.

And as for the ending of this chapter (I'm assuming you READ this at the ending...) I plead with you "Please don't be mad with me about it!" or at least "Please don't kill me!" Cause although extremely sad, I admit to starting to cry. I know it sucks right now, but it's really important. This won't make sense to you as you guys don't know the story yet, but as me the all-knowing, trust me. And I promise it'll have a good ending, forever and a half away from here. And if this chapter upset you, please stick around for chapters 5 and 6. Cause I guarantee they will be SOOO worth it. Really.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this was a LEMON, or a SEX scene. This is only my second lemon written, and I am a complete virgin. Therefore it's probably not the best. But there we go.

As for their reactions... I did my best to keep them in character. However I am not secretly Tenten therefore I have no idea how she'd actually react to that situation. Same goes for Neji. So if it's a major thing, tell me. If it's just a small little thing... too bad.

Enjoy.

* * *

She woke up in an unfamiliar room, in a hospital. How had she ended up here? She sat up to see Neji sitting in a chair a few feet away. "Neji?" She asked. He turned to look at her, he seemed so guarded and detached. "Where are we?"

"After we attacked the chuunin there was a jounin nearby, their sensei. He got you with a senbon in the neck, almost killed you. I carried you here," Neji was still firmly seated in his chair, looking out the window.

A medic came in a few seconds later. "Oh you're awake!" she exclaimed. "That's good. How do you feel?" A hand rested briefly on her forehead.

"Fine," which was true, she was just tired but that could be easily cured with more rest. "When can I go?"

"As soon as you're ready. But mind you no extra stress, relax for a week or so," the medic beamed, checking Tenten's blood monitors. "Everything seems to be in decent order, but if anything changes you should come back. I'll be right back to discharge you," The medic left.

"What are we doing after this Neji?" Tenten asked.

"We'll book a night in a hotel here."

"People are still celebrating Tanabata, Neji. The hotels will be full! We'll be lucky to get even a single room."

"You're not up to hard travelling yet, Tenten," He was firm. Tenten frowned, she felt fine.

In a half an hour they were walking down the streets of the village. Neji carrying both packs, despite her protests. The first inn they found was completely full, and they were sent further down the street.

"Welcome!" An innkeeper greeted them.

"Two rooms please," Tenten asked politely.

"I'm sorry but we only have one room left," The innkeeper said apologetically. Neji and Tenten sighed; this was the fourth inn they'd been to.

"There's two beds right?" Neji asked.

"Sorry sir, but there's only a double bed."

"We'll take it," Tenten sighed. It could be worse, they could be sleeping on the floor.

"But miss, it's not proper for a young lady and man..." The innkeeper was only trying to preserve her reputation, but right now Tenten couldn't care.

"I hardly think that my half-brother would take advantage of me," Tenten was adamant.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, excuse me," The innkeeper had the decency to blush. "So to..."

"Tenten Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga," Tenten announced. Neji quivered slightly at her side but Tenten didn't notice she was currently discussing prices with the innkeeper.

The two of them carried their bags up to the room, and plopped them ungracefully on the floor. "You can take the bed," Neji offered.

"No," Tenten grabbed his hand and dragged him to bed. He settled down awkwardly beside her, while she climbed in and snuggled into the pillows. "What really happened while I was out?" Tenten asked. He'd been avoiding looking at her, and when he had he looked as if he couldn't bear to lose her. She turned to face him, watching his face as he tried to form words.

"He hit you in just the right spot... I-- I spent an entire day, carrying your dead body thinking the person I lov-- cared about was dead," Neji looked as if he was going to cry.

"You were going to say loved..." Tenten supported herself on an elbow, leaning overtop of him, looking into his eyes. "Neji... I love you." There were actually tears in the corners of his eyes, her hand brushed his face. He knew he shouldn't, but it's just too irrepressible, he wanted so badly to grab her and crush his lips against hers, to know she's alive, to know she's _real_.

He leaned up and kissed her. His lips brushing hers urgently. She let him, she'd always loved him. From there he rolled her over, so he was on top of her. His lips roamed over the skin on her neck, avoiding the area. "We're okay..." Tenten is murmuring to him. Her voice right by his ear. She knew that he was in reality worried sick about her, he thought he'd lost her. He needed convincing that she was still here, tangible and in front of him. She didn't know if this would last but right now they both needed it. To know each other was there.

His hand was under her clothing, then she realised all her weapons were gone. Of course he couldn't have carried her clanking with weapons into a hospital, might as well scream shinobi out the window. How could he have bore the task of taking her weapons off from what he thought was her dead body. Tenten began to try and take Neji's shirt off, he let her. Soon her shirt was gone.

"We're both here..." Tenten told him as he kissed lower. One hand lifted to undo the bands in her hair, letting the brown locks flow. She untied his, running her hands through his hair. Their hair intertwined together two shades of brown, light and dark. She pulled lips back to hers and kissed him deeply. "Neji..." she moaned against his lips.

His lips began to roam back to the coverings over her breasts, she wordlessly handed him a kunai from their bedside, and he cut the coverings quickly throwing both the weapon and piece of cloth away. She blushed but didn't attempt to cover herself, he already owned her, in everyway. He traced circles around her breasts, and she's panting beneath him. He paused to feel her heart beat with one large hand, it's loud and fast and _there_. He kissed her nipple and smirked when she gasped lightly. He looked up asking permission to go further, but she hasn't stopped him yet.

She gave her permission with a smile, and a kiss to his temple. Then her fingers work their way under the bandage he used to cover the cursed seal. He's purposefully ignoring it as he worked on exposing even more of her glorious tan skin. When the bandage is gone she kissed the spot where it used to be. She's always cared for him, but to her this cursed seal does not mar him. It made him stronger in her view, he might never be recognised but _she_ recognises him. And right now he's _hers_.

Her hand brushed against the fabric of his pants, and he helped her to untie them. They're together in a bed, in an inn of some village on the coast of the Land of Fire, someplace they will probably never be again, and right now it's just _them_. Tenten and Neji. Neji traced circles on her inner thigh. "We're both alive," Tenten managed to say between soft moans. Her fingers trace up Neji's body. She frantically placed kisses on whatever she can reach of him. She can taste dried blood on him and sweat from before but she continued anyway, she fairly sure she tasted much the same.

Then the last barriers are removed, Neji leaned up and kissed her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She kissed him back just as passionately. Then Neji pulled back, a question in his eyes. She took the chance to admire his god like body, all muscle and strength. Gorgeously pale and coated with a light sheen of sweat. His white eyes, no lavender now, are looking at her penetratingly. His hair is flowing around his body. She pulled him back to her.

"There's no need to ask. I've always been yours," Tenten told him before his lips meet hers. She can feel him brush against herself and she can't stop the loud moan that comes from her mouth. Neji's mouth swallowed the sound and he growled low in his throat in pleasure. Then he entered her and she's preparing for the pain. He's past her already torn hymen, and there is some pain as she adjusted to him. He felt extremely long inside of her and she knew he must be huge, if Ino were here she'd be congratulated for picking the cream of the crop.

Neji waited patiently for her; she can't help but feel stretched thin and too full. It faded slowly, and Neji bucked involuntarily causing Tenten to moan mostly with pleasure. He continued on, pumping in and out with long, quick strokes. She can't even keep track of all the sounds she's making but she knows that it feels _wonderful_. He nipped her neck in an effort to remind her to keep quiet, there are other people here after all. Tenten's hands are tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Then she hit her peak and his name drifted to her lips, "Neji!" She's biting his shoulder desperately to keep herself quiet. It took a few more pumps before Neji followed her into the throes of bliss. Her name is whispered hoarsely and he's clutching her to himself tightly, as if he can't bear for her to leave. Tenten panted softly into his ear and Neji realised he's almost squishing her. He pulled away and lied down, pulling the covers over them.

Tenten snuggled up to him, as close as she can get and lifted one of his hands to place around her. Instead of merely placing it she kissed the sensitive skin of his wrist and traced her fingers over it. Then she dropped it over her waist. "Neji..." she muttered softly.

"Hn," he answered sleepily.

"I love you," a light kiss is placed on his forehead. Neji was silent for a moment and doesn't answer. "You don't need to tell me..." her words are punctuated by a yawn, "I know." There's a smile on her face. Then she drifted off into sleep, curled up next to him.

"It's not that I don't," Neji murmured, "I just can't." He's playing with her hair, which is soft and silky in his hands. How can he love her so much? He lay his head down next to hers. The scent of her hair is intoxicating and still smelled the same. He's drifting off to sleep wishing he could always sleep like this. With her scent in his face and her body pressed up against his.

* * *

It's not quite morning when he's woken up. He glanced over to see her sleeping form lying next to him, she's smiling even in her sleep. Then the gravity of what he's done reached him. His face is buried into his hands, as if he can block out everything.

Tenten woke up to what she thought was the sounds of crying, but it's only the gentle pattering of the rain, only to see Neji next to her, face in his hands. "Neji..." she murmured softly. She hugged him and expected fully to be pushed away. He didn't move, but simply let her hold him. "What's wrong?" She can't understand why he would be like this. Neji never revealed him emotions, they're hidden too deeply to be found within him.

"I can't... We can't!" Neji is trying to tell her. How could this have gotten so confusing, he knows what he needs to do but he can't. "Tenten," he's looking up into her concerned face, his face is dry. "The family talks... are supposed to be for my engagement." He waited for her to pull away and be hurt, for her to scream or for her to hit him. She doesn't but she remained frozen there, pressed to his side.

"I understand, this was just a fling," Tenten's voice is slightly hurt. He's amazed at her, how can she be so far from it?

"No. _I love you_," His mouth shut down, he spoke the words he's not allowed himself to say. "But I can't. I can't. I have to do my duty by my family, for Hinata-sama."

"Does she want you to marry?" Tenten asked, she couldn't believe Hinata would force her cousin to marry someone.

"No, it was the elders' idea. But it's to help Hinata's standing in the family."

"And also to make you a better candidate for a potential Head of the Family," Tenten added. "With Naruto in training right now to be Hokage it's quite possible that there is not going to be a Branch Family anymore. Which would make you the next Head."

"Potentially, yes. As Head, I'd need to have a suitable wife and as Hinata's guardian I'd need a devoted wife anyways," Neji answered.

"You wouldn't be able to make them accept me in any case. No alliances, no family, no last name. I'd be worthless as a wife," Tenten fidgeted with the blanket.

"No, you're a strong kunoichi. A Weapons Mistress known throughout the land. You're devoted to Konoha..." Neji tried to convince her otherwise.

"We both know that doesn't qualify as what they're looking for," Tenten is looking away from him now.

"Tenten, look at me," His grip forced her to gaze into his eyes. "I love you, we may not have time for a proper relationship but I did not intend this to be a one night stand."

"It would be a bad idea," Tenten said, tears in her eyes. "One day it would end, you'd have to marry her and I'd be left in the background haunting you." An awkward pause, "Should I switch teams?" She's pulled out of his grip, taking the blanket with her, to stand looking out the window at the grey skies.

"Tenten!" Neji rages, "You can't do that. Lee and Gai would be heartbroken, I would be." He's wrapped his arms around her.

"As much as we love each other it won't work! I can't be your Mistress. Your future wife deserves to have all of you."

"Do you think that even if I married her I'd forget you? I'd always have you in my mind when I slept with her; I'd smell you in her hair. I'd hear your moans instead of hers."

"Neji!" Tenten spun around in his arms. "Please just don't. You think I'd not remember this? I wanted this for so long, and now it has to go."

"I wanted it too, so I'd know what I was missing the whole time."

"Isn't that worse? Doesn't it just make it harder?" Tenten asked, she's crying into his chest now, wrapped only in a bedsheet.

"It is worse," Neji said simply. "I can't take it back though, I don't want to."


	6. Chapter 6

This was probably like the hardest thing to write. I was lacking inspiration for most of it. And I was aiming at bitter-sweet. Which was hard. I'm absolutely positive that I made Neji too OoC but my beta Ne-0nova on DA said it was okay...

So yes, Chapter 6 is complete... after many attempts (and reattempts) and much hard effort. I'm still not sure about it... Chapter 7 probably won't be done till a few weeks later. Because I have exams coming up.

Also on DA my beta Ne-0nova is drawing me a picture for PYCK. It looks really good, but it still needs colouring. I can't wait to see the final project!!

* * *

Neji had gone downstairs to book the room for a few more nights. Tenten grabbed her belongings and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Right now she wanted to put as much distance between Neji and her and at the same moment wanted to be as close, closer than they had been last night. The hot water running down the glass doors, reminded her of the rain outside and of tears. At the moment everything was tinged with bitterness.

She washed herself free of all the blood and sweat she'd collected. She'd tried scrubbing her neck but forgotten about her injury, she winced as she washed it. It hurt. She had just finished shaving her legs when she collapsed. She'd pushed her body and herself too far, she lay there waiting till she could stand as the water grew slowly colder.

Then the bathroom door opened, Neji came in. "Tenten?" He asked.

"Yes?" She answered weakly, her cheek pressed into the glass door of the shower. He would be able to see her in her moment of weakness. Neji said nothing as he turned the water off and picked her up, wrapping her in a towel. He lay her down on the bed, the bed that just last night they'd shared.

Tenten shivered under the covers, her body felt so cold. Slowly she began to warm up and felt ready to take a nap. Neji sat on the edge of the bed. "I wanted it to last," Neji's voice startled her out of her daze.

"Don't say that, Neji," Tenten murmured although she felt the same. "I know... I know it'll have to end."

"I'll try and change it." Neji was looking at her, his hand lightly brushing some hair out of her face.

"Neji," His name was spoken harshly to remind him. "We both know it won't happen."

There was silence, the rain continued to pour outside. "I'm sorry..." Neji spoke, the first time she'd ever heard him apologise, for anything.

"What? Why?" Tenten sat up now, looking him in the eyes.

"We shouldn't have started this, I knew it would end... no matter what." Neji was looking into her eyes; they were liquid pools of brown right now.

"Don't be sorry, I would have wanted this even if I had to die for it. Neji come to bed," She patted the bed and moved to make more room for him. He climbed in next to her and she lay her body entwined with him, not caring that she was making his clothes wet. "I don't know what we'll do," Tenten admitted. "But let's just let whatever happens, happen for now."

* * *

When she woke up, Neji was still beside her, asleep. He looked a lot more relaxed as he slept, Tenten mused. He was back to wearing his civilian clothes, his bandage that covered his forehead and his hair was tied up neatly once more. Here she was clothed only in a damp towel. She let her hand trace his face, over his cheekbones, down his jaw. Neji woke up, he had caught her wrist in his hand, stilling all movement.

"That wasn't nice, Tenten," he growled lowly.

"You woke me up from my nap last time," She giggled as his hand traced her curves and his lips brushed her neck. He nipped her in the throat; pleased with the strangled moan she gave.

"They're celebrating Tanabata tonight in the village. It's supposed to stop raining," Neji told her, pressing random kisses to her skin. "Go with me," he breathed, not so much a request as a demand.

"Why not?" she answered casually, her lips brushing his. Neji looked slightly offended at her casual reply and Tenten giggled again. "Of course," she whispered. "I don't have a yukata or kimono to wear though," Tenten blushed.

"We'll have to remedy that," Neji said, his lips brushing over the spot where her heart currently resided.

"We should--" Tenten began to tell him, only to be cut off with a dizzying kiss.

Tenten climbed out of bed, despite his protests. He watched as she made her way to the packs and pulled out some clothes. She dressed quickly, taking a new strip of bandage to wrap up her chest. Her hair went up into the usual hairstyle. He watched with amusement as she began to place all her weapons in their usual places. "You're supposed to relax and recover," Neji told her, snatching the kunai out of her hands. When had he gotten out of bed? Tenten wondered.

"'A kunoichi is always prepared,'" Tenten quoted. Trying to take the kunai back, Neji kept it out of her reach.

"I'll let you take your kunai pouch but that's it," Neji said in a tone that ended this conversation.

Tenten grumbled for a moment but not before taking the chance to stick a weapons scroll underneath her wrappings. "This goes too," she told him argumentatively.

Neji watched her carefully to make sure no more weapons slipped their way into her clothing. He caught her trying to subtly sneak a few more in as he brushed off his clothing, observing her from the side; they were slightly wrinkled from the nap. "Take out the kunai from your sleeves," he told her, as they were about to exit.

"What kunai?" She asked innocently.

Instead of arguing he pinned her wrists to the wall and removed the kunai from her sleeves, showing them to her before he cast them aside, the blunt noise echoing throughout the room. She frowned, but when he pulled her out the door there was little she could do. The two of them wandered down the slightly muddy street, the scent of rain heady in the air.

"Most of the vendors are closed," Tenten said, her hand still interlocked with Neji's. For now they were pretending that Neji wasn't about to be engaged, that they were just a pair of ordinary lovers celebrating the famous lovers festival. There was a small shop on the corner of the street that sold kimono. Neji stopped there, watching as Tenten went through the clothing. "This one?" he suggested to her, holding it before her eyes. It was a white kimono, elaborately done up with the design of a branch of lavender flowers.

She took it from his hands, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Made of the softest silk, it was like gold in her hands. Then she saw the price. "Neji, it's much too expensive..." she regretfully placed it back.

"Try it on," he told her. Sighing she went to do as bid, emerging from the changing stall. Blushing, as she was aware of his eyes roaming over her body. "I like it," he said as if that determined everything.

"Whatever, it's way too much Neji," Tenten tried to protest, it was worth the payment of this entire mission. Neji however took the garment from her hands the minute she had changed out of it and went to seek the vendor.

"I'll take this one," he told her, an old lady who clearly looked slightly upset at her lack of customers. Normally this would have been a busy day for her but with the rain earlier most people had chosen to stay home. Neji handed her the money, his own money, before placing the bag containing the kimono into Tenten's hands.

* * *

That evening Neji led her through the village that was decorated in bright colours. Tenten hung her _tanzaku_ on a tree in the middle of the village. Neji hung his beside hers. Tenten watched for a moment as the two pieces of paper containing their wishes, flapped lightly in the breeze.

"What did you wish for?" A nearby group of people asked to their friends.

"A secret," one girl smiled secretively.

"I wished this could last… but it can't," Tenten told Neji wistfully, as they walked towards the highest hill in the area for the stargazing. "In a way this week is a beginning and an ending," Tenten held in her palm a sakura blossom that had been breezing past them. "It's such a delicate thing…" Neji knew she was referring to the flower in her hand as well as them.

As people gathered, there was singing. Neji was surprised when Tenten lifted her voice to join in the song. "Sasa no ha sara-sara, Nokiba ni yureru, Ohoshi-sama kira-kira, Kin Gin sunago." _The bamboo leaves rustle, rustle, shaking away in the eaves. The stars go twinkle, twinkle; Gold and silver grains of sand._

The song echoed hauntingly across the hilltops, people raising their voices together to sing. However above it all Neji could hear Tenten's soprano voice, as she sang the words that belonged to both her homeland and the place where she lived.

Waiting on that hilltop in the dark, with Neji lying beside her and a song from both her homelands rolling off her tongue, she couldn't help but be glad in this moment. Somewhere within, part of her was tinged with sadness: this moment would be gone… just as one day Neji would no longer be hers.

Slowly as it grew later, people talked together in hushed voices, occasionally accompanied by loud laughter, quiet snores and soft snippets of song. Tenten was silent; it was easy to bask in this feeling of closeness and contentment."

"What was your wish?" Tenten asked, once most of the people had fallen asleep as they waited for sunrise.

"Strength," this was the only sign that Neji was not asleep, as he lay with his pale eyes closed, facing skyward. There was a long pause, "Strength to go through with what the elders want me to do."

"Oh…" Tenten rolled over and laid her head on Neji's chest, his heartbeat pounding in her ears. This was infinitely different from their normal actions as teammates but at the same time it felt so natural. As she lay there warmed by his body and lulled by his heartbeat, her body finally caught up with her mind.

As she slept she dreamed… "Once long ago… Orihime, the Weaver of the Skies lived in the heavens with her father. Her father was well pleased with her, for her cloth was beautiful. Still one day he noticed his daughter weeping.

'Why do you weep?' Tentei asked.

'I love to weave for you my father, but I fear I will never fall in love.' Orihime explained, her tears drying on her face.

Tentei concerned for his daughter arranged for her to meet with Hikoboshi, the Herder of Stars, who lived and worked on the far side of the river Amanogawa. The two fell in love and were wed.

However Tentei grew displeased when the stars strayed out of the skies, and Orihime no longer wove the skies together. He punished the two lovers by forbidding them to meet, and sorrowfully they returned to their work. Forever separated by the river.

Still Orihime grew slowly sadder and eventually her loom stilled. Tentei seeing that his daughter missed her husband gave them permission to meet once a year, on the night of Sevens, as long as they worked hard.

So when the seventh night of the seventh month came, Orihime was overjoyed to finally see her husband. However they could not meet because there was no bridge for them to cross. Orihime wept and some magpies took pity on her. 'We will make a bridge for you Princess.' They offered.

So Orihime and her lover Hikoboshi met that summer, on a bridge of magpies stretching over the river Amanogawa."

She woke up slowly, feeling too hot. Then came the swaying motion, someone was carrying her. Thirdly the village hovered in a hazy dawn, it was morning now; she'd fallen asleep. "Neji…?" Her mouth felt so dry and her voice was too soft for him to hear. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Neji?"

"Hn?" he responded. With him being so close to her, her body had overheated. She tried to get out of his arms, to put a little more distance between them and to feel the cool breeze of the morning on her sweaty skin.

"Put me down…" Tenten mumbled, as she squirmed to get out of his arms. "It's too hot."

Neji carefully placed her on her feet. They were almost at the hotel already… he'd carried her all the way back? He should have woken her. She walked purposefully towards the hotel, walking into the breeze, the cold air feeling wonderful against her still too warm skin.

Once they were back in their room, Tenten placed the wrinkled kimono in the closet. Then she climbed into bed; she was asleep before Neji climbed in a few moments later.


	7. Chapter 7

So despite the fact that I should study for my exams... I am just not too much. So in any case I wrote Chapter 7, I'm sorry for it being really boring, cause it's mostly just filler right now. The next few chapters will likely be filler too.

Normally I don't really listen to music WHILE writing stuff. I mean when I'm not clacking away on the computer I listen to it for inspiration, but not usually while I'm writing because I get distracted and headachy. But for this chapter I did. Because some of the songs I've used or planned to use for inspiration helped me think.

There is a whole load of songs and in reality most of them have almost nothing except a few cool lines to do with the story. So in any case... Chapter 7!

* * *

Four days had quickly, too quickly in Tenten's opinion, passed. They were on their way back to Konoha at once reluctant and excited to be returning home. They travelled at a slow pace, not quite dawdling. Pausing often enough to give Tenten a chance to rest, mostly at Neji's insistence.

Neji kept a close eye on Tenten despite her telling him various times that she was fine. He could tell right off the bat that she wasn't up to her normal speed and that she was stiff. Neji suspected she wasn't being entirely honest, however if she wanted to push herself so hard he had no right to criticise her.

In truth Tenten knew she should have waited at least another day before travelling. However as nice as it was waking up to Neji every morning and falling asleep with the warmth of his body beside her, they needed to return back to Konoha.

On one hand Tenten couldn't wait to be back among all the familiar faces, going out for lunch with her friends, training daily with Neji and occasionally Lee and sleeping in her own bed. She smiled at the thought of returning home.

On the flip side each step closer to Konoha was the impending end of her budding relationship with Neji. When Neji returned, he'd be expected to do his duty to his family and get engaged. Neji would obey the Hyuuga Elders in this no matter how much he wanted to stay with her. If he listened to them they'd be more inclined to select him as the next Head of the Family.

No matter how much she loved him or he loved her, there was no way she could stand in the way of his dream. He'd simply wanted nothing more than to be acknowledged in his own family. This would be his big chance. His chance to show he wasn't a caged bird.

If she were to force him to pick her instead, she'd always regret it and feel guilty. She'd be the one to clip his wings, forcing him to stay earthbound. A caged bird can always escape however a bird with clipped wings will never fly. It wouldn't matter that she would be doing it out of love.

That night when they stopped to set up camp, the scent of rain was heavy in the air. It would probably rain later this evening or the next morning. Tenten watched as Neji made the fire while she herself set up traps around the perimeter of their camp. That done with Tenten helped Neji in setting up the tent.

Once they'd made two cups of tea, they doused the fire and headed into the tent to prepare for bed. The two of them sat in their respective sleeping bags, drinking the tea to stay warm. Even though it was summer it was freezing outside, and Tenten could hear the first drops of rain hitting the tent.

As time passed and it grew colder Tenten buried herself into her sleeping bag, getting no satisfactory warmth out of it at all. Shivering slightly she tried to concentrate on her breathing. As it was her thoughts raced, thinking despite her wishes, about how she'd be warmer if she were to crawl in with Neji.

Somehow she managed to doze off, only to awaken a little bit later feeling frozen to the bone. She was so cold… She shivered violently and scooted her sleeping bag a little closer to Neji. However it did nothing to alleviate the constant cold. Finally she was so miserable that she climbed out of her sleeping bag. She shivered as she stood in the cold air of the tent.

Slowly she nudged Neji over lightly in his sleeping bag. He was awake the minute she put her hand on him, part of his training. Without saying a word he unzipped the sleeping bag to make room for her. She quickly scrambled in. One arm went around her, the other hand reached out to grab her now empty sleeping bag and throw it over top of the both of them.

"You're cold…" Neji whispered in her ear. Causing her to shiver where his warm breath hit her neck. Her frozen feet were pressed up against his legs. Gradually Tenten warmed up and drifted off to sleep.

Tenten was curled up as close as she could get to him, sharing his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer before resting his head down beside hers. His nose was buried in her hair and her scent filled his nostrils as he drifted off to sleep beside his teammate for the fifth night in a row.

When she finally woke up in the morning she could still hear the rain pouring, though it had lightened to a drizzle. Her body clock told her that it must be at least eight or nine o'clock. They'd slept in! However at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care it wasn't like they _really_ had to get back to Konoha tonight.

She could feel Neji's hot breath against the back of her neck, and one of his hands was around her waist holding her in that position. She was pressed up against his firm body, which radiated heat. Turning around to face Neji, Tenten realised he was awake and watching her.

"We should probably get going," Tenten sighed. Still despite her comment the two of them lay entwined together, delaying going out into the cold, wet rain. As well as their impending separation.

The rain had let up to a light drizzle. Still Tenten's hair was plastered to her back, having come out of her buns already. Ahead of her she could see Neji's back. Today they went at a slightly faster pace than yesterday, most likely to get out of the rain that much sooner.

Tenten's muscles protested loudly with each movement. She was still recovering and stiff. The rain did not help in general as the mud kicked up clung to her weighing her down. As well her clothes were almost soaked completely through, despite the rainproof cloak wrapped around her.

They were a half a day from Konoha and there was still enough time to make it back early tomorrow morning. Still there was no way Tenten would make it that far, Neji concluded. She was too worn out and if she pushed herself too much more she'd hurt herself.

"We'll stop here tonight," Neji said when Tenten caught up with him.

"We still have enough time—"

"You're worn out completely, it's not necessary to kill yourself in an attempt to return home." Neji said in a tone that indicated his orders should be followed.

The two of them set camp up under the shelter of a small group of trees; it was less damp over there. That night Tenten combined the two sleeping bags into one large one. Tenten lay wrapped in Neji's warm embrace. He made no comment on their new sleeping arrangement.

His lips lightly brushed her shoulder. "Neji…" Tenten whispered. "Please don't."

"Why not?" Neji asked, she could feel him smirking against her shoulder.

"It reminds me that tonight is the last night I can call you mine," Tenten explained to the silence in the tent. Neji was silent, she could feel his movement but she couldn't see him. "Neji?" she asked.

His lips pressed lightly against hers, so soft that it was almost like a dream. It was such a bittersweet kiss, full of longing and denial. He pulled away. "Just for tonight…" he breathed into her ear. Lips ghosted over soft skin, creeping lower and lower. Beneath him he could feel her body react. She arched into him, breathing heavily. Her eyes were half lidded.

"Neji please…" She couldn't remember if she was trying to tell him to stop or to keep going. In the darkness her voice sounded as if she were on the brink of tears. "Just for tonight…" she sighed.

She couldn't resist anymore, as much as she despised herself for giving in. She knew that in the days to come this would only make it much more difficult. Still for now she wanted to pretend that he was hers, just like she'd done back in her genin days.

* * *

She woke up that morning, feeling trapped in Neji's arms. Her head lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Normally this would calm her down, but today she was too agitated. They hadn't gone much further than kissing last night, so she couldn't understand why this was affecting her so deeply. Shrugging off his arm she exited the tent. The sun had finally chosen to reveal its face, but it felt as if it should be raining instead.

Neji gave her the distance she craved as he packed up their camp. The day's travel was filled with an awkward silence. Both of them consumed in their own thoughts, mentally and emotionally preparing themselves for the moment when it would really end.

They were maybe a mile away from Konoha when finally Tenten spoke. "Neji?" She asked.

"Hn," he turned around promptly to face her, then stood waiting for her to continue to speak.

"We can't pretend anymore can we? This is the end…" Tenten stared at the ground, she couldn't bear to look at his face. She wondered if he wore that impassive face of his, or if it were twisted in some sort of sad longing.

She's shaking like a leaf, at the moment she seems so fragile, belying her power as a kunoichi. She won't look up to face him because the moment she does she knows she will be crushed, crushed with all of her emotions. "When we get back maybe we should avoid each other for a bit…" she's hesitant.

So many parts of her are screaming 'No! Don't do that!' and yet in her heart she knows that if she doesn't she'll end up no better than Sakura after Sasuke left. Seeing him when she knows she can't have him is more torture than she can withstand.

"That might be best," Neji is looking over at a tree slightly to her left. "When we get back I won't be able to train for a week. Hiashi-sama wishes to complete the discussions fairly quickly."

"I guess I will see you sometime after that then," Tenten's gaze lifts up to look at him. Her eyes are dry but he can't help but think he's never seen her eyes looking so dead.

They continued on and we greeted at the gates only by the ANBU guards. "Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama has left word that once you finish your report to the Hokage you are to return to the Hyuuga Compound immediately," One of the guards told Neji.

"Thank you," Neji said as impassive as always. Tenten quailed inwardly at the contents of the message, already she was losing him. They'd only been here a few minutes and already he was gone.

They handed their report into Tsunade-sama and collected their payment. "Tenten would you please go to the hospital for an extra check-up on your injury?" The blonde Hokage added before they left her presence. "Sakura will check up on you."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Tenten whispered obediently. Once the door was closed she turned to face Neji. "I guess this is goodbye then," she anxiously twisted her fingers together.

"Goodbye Tenten," Neji whispered in her ear before he left. She can only watch him as he walks away, leaving her behind. She can only think, He will never be mine again.

* * *

"Tenten, you're back!" the pink haired girl hugged her older friend tightly. "We were wondering if something went wrong… you said you'd only be gone for a week." Sakura then pulled back. "Why do you look so sickly?"

"I came for a check up, Tsunade-sama sent me," Tenten said. "I got injured on the mission and she wanted it checked out."

Sakura immediately became more official, pointing to a seat as she collected her equipment. Tenten wearily took the indicated seat in her friend's office. "What happened?" Sakura asked as her fingers lightly brushed the wound on her friend's neck.

"I took a senbon in the neck, my pulse stopped for a while and Neji took me for dead."

"You're lucky, it just missed your vitals or they aimed intentionally not to kill you," Sakura murmured. "Your Chakra is low, you pushed yourself too hard on the way back."

"It was more important to get back," Tenten replied.

"Not if you kill yourself trying. As it is I'm going to get you taken off the mission roster for a week. You need to rest," Sakura wrote down the note on her clipboard. From the corner of her eyes Sakura watched the older girl; she looked as though she were on the brink of collapsing. "Do you need help getting home?" They stood in the doorway of her office.

"I'll be fine," Tenten brushed off the pink haired girl's help.

"Go home and rest," Sakura advised. "We'll take you out for supper later tonight, you can tell us all about your mission."

"I'll see you later," Tenten said as she exited the hospital. As she murmured her own goodbye Sakura could only think that her friend looked far too worn out.


	8. Chapter 8

So this is the rewritten version of chapter 8, the original ending of it was different. But I liked this one better. Originally this was going to go up Monday, aren't you all lucky?

I'm done school now! So lots more free time. Chapter 9 shouldn't be expected till about mid-july however. So everyone have an awesome summer. And enjoy chapter 8. I know it's sad...

* * *

She'd gone home to rest just as Sakura had advised. The minute she walked into her apartment she collapsed on the couch despite her dirty clothing and hair. She was too exhausted physically and emotionally to care. Her weapons needing cleaning before they started to rust, and she desperately needed a shower, but they could wait. At the moment her muscles felt like mush, no longer able to even support her.

She dozed for maybe a few hours and when she woke something didn't feel quite right. Then she realised she had fallen asleep on the couch, maybe that was it. Lethargically she walked into her bedroom and climbed into bed. She lay still and waited to drift off into sleep. Despite her fatigue she simply just couldn't fall asleep.

Giving up on the idea of resting she instead unpacked her belongings. Her clothes went into the washing machine and her weapons went in a stack to be polished. In the meantime she would have a shower.

She stood dazed under the constant pouring of hot water. She'd been standing there for a while, but in the shower there was really no way of telling how much time had passed. She'd already washed her body and hair twice in an effort to get rid of all the grime and sweat she'd collected.

As she got out of the shower she thought idly about eating but decided that she wasn't particularly hungry. She sat about polishing her weapons so they wouldn't rust from all that rain. The radio played softly filling the room with music as she sat on her floor cleaning her weapons.

There came a loud knock on her front door. "Tenten!" She heard one of her friends exclaim, most likely Ino or Sakura.

Her cheek was pressed into the carpet; she must have fallen asleep cleaning her weapons. "Coming!" Tenten yelled back at her friends. She opened the door pleased to see all her friends there.

For a minute everyone was silent, in a way that made Tenten wonder why her normally loud friends (with the exception of Hinata) were so quiet. Hinata broke the silence, "H-How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered the question. "Well let's go, where are we eating?"

"Same place as usual," Ino replied, behaving more like she usually did. "Forehead was too lazy to look up a better place."

"Ino-pig you're just annoyed because I didn't want to take Tenten to that new club you saw…" Sakura replied.

Tenten covered a smile as the two fought; they were so close despite their rivalry. Hinata walked alongside her as they headed out to their usual lunchtime hangout. "So how were things here?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"The same… we missed you, especially Sakura and Ino," Hinata replied.

"Did not!" Ino and Sakura shouted together, joining their conversation.

* * *

Their table which had only started out with five people, Lee had joined them on the way to the restaurant, was soon crowded with friends. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto had joined them as time wore on. Hinata was insanely quiet, blushing whenever Naruto looked her way.

Surrounded by the loud clamour caused by her friends, Tenten truly smiled for the first time that day.

"How was your mission, Tenten-san?" Shikamaru asked.

The table grew quiet to listen to her speak. "It was okay. It was beyond easy to get the scroll. Once we left though we had some trouble we had some Mist-nin on our tail. We defeated the chuunin easily, but a nearby jounin took me down. Neji didn't see him. So Neji thought I was dead and carried me to the nearest village, where they realised I wasn't dead. So we stayed a while and then came back."

"That's right, you missed Konoha's Tanabata festival!" Sakura exclaimed. "It was beautiful! Everything was decorated and…" Sakura continued with her narration describing who had accompanied who, what they wore and how things had been decorated.

"That's nice, I didn't get to go to the festival in the town we stayed in," Tenten lied.

"Where's Neji-san?" Lee asked, suddenly realising their other teammate was not with them.

"N-Neji-niisan is currently involved in s-some family discussions," Hinata spoke before Tenten could reply, sounding like she had memorised what she said.

"Oh, will Neji-san be training with us tomorrow?" Lee asked.

"No," Tenten replied. "He said he'd be busy all week."

"I-It's late," Hinata said a few minutes later. "I should p-probably get home. Bye, everyone. B-Bye N-Naruto-kun."

"I'll go with you," Tenten offered. "You shouldn't be walking around alone." They said their goodbyes and walked off together.

Tenten dropped Hinata off at the gate to the Hyuuga compound, despite her friend's invitation to come inside. "I'm good," Tenten smiled at the offer. "Goodnight Hinata-chan."

"Night Tenten-chan," Hinata replied offering a shy smile of her own.

* * *

Tenten lay awake in her bed that night, wishing for sleep but it never came. At four-thirty in the morning she finally drifted off to sleep. As she slept she dreamed of Neji, she dreamed of his deft hands caressing her flesh. His lips grazing hers. She dreamed that he whispered, "I love you," in her ear.

She woke up at six, an hour later than normal. Giving up on sleep she got up and went to visit Sakura in search of coffee. She could have gone to Ino's but Ino's house was further away. Of her friends only Sakura and Ino drank coffee. Tenten despised coffee unless she was functioning on too little sleep, so she never kept any in her house. Sakura would just be getting ready for work now so she'd already have coffee brewing.

Sakura was slightly surprised to see Tenten at her front door. Tenten came in and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Rough night?" Sakura asked.

"This has to be the worst though, only an hour and a half of sleep," Tenten muttered past the warm mug pressed against her lips.

The first night back after a mission, be it with Team Gai or someone else, she rarely fell asleep. She had trouble sleeping by herself after going on a mission because she grew too used to the other person's presence.

Three more days had passed, when Tenten woke up that morning she couldn't help but feel horrible. She hadn't been sleeping well recently, it was usually only the first night and occasionally the second night back from a mission that she had trouble sleeping. But this was getting crazy.

"This is the fourth time you've come for coffee now," Sakura frowned as Tenten drank another cup of coffee in her kitchen. "And you're too thin. Are you eating properly?"

"I'm just not very hungry lately," Tenten shrugged, she felt absolutely awful in truth.

"Well if this keeps going, you should get checked out…" Sakura sounded really worried.

* * *

He was in her room that night when she stumbled in. He stood there, leaning casually against a wall as though he'd been waiting a while. A flood of moonlight streamed in the window, darkening his hair and illuminating his pale skin and eyes.

She said nothing because the words died on the tip of her tongue, before they could be spoken.

"Today I overheard Sakura telling Hinata-sama that you were unwell." Unconsciously, his arms reached for her. She kept back, looking as though she was torn between rushing forward, or running away.

"I'm fine!" She told him, turning around as if trying to avoid him. His hands were placed on her shoulders and she was spun around to face him. She could feel his breath on her lips, and his eyes bore into hers, giving her the impression that he could see through her, into her heart.

"You're lying," he said softly, but with conviction. She blinked in response.

"Why would I be lying?" She growled, stalking over to her closet and pulling out of his arms. Her head ached; it had been a long and tiring day. At the moment she wanted nothing more than for him to go away and at the same time to come closer.

He'd closed the distance between them once again. She stood immobile, torn between the two conflicting emotions. "You're too thin," he breathed. "And you don't sleep, there's bags under your eyes." He's so close that it would be a simple task for him to kiss her, and as wrong as that thought is, she wishes he would do so.

Her eyes enrapture him; they look so lonely… only shadows of the lively brown that they once were. "Y-You shouldn't be here…" she choked out. Her heart felt as if it were breaking in two… she wanted him so badly… but he was no longer hers, he never would be hers.

"I wanted to," His lips are just barely caressing hers. Tears are pouring down her cheeks mingling with the kiss.

Then Tenten recovered, pushing him away. "Don't…" she told him as he tried to close the distance once again. She's shaking, her body finally giving out on her. Her heart is tightening, and her throat is so closed off that even if she had the words to say, they wouldn't come out.

"Tenten," His eyes searched for hers, but she kept them firmly downcast, refusing to look up. "Don't you want me?" His eyes, though they were the marbled Hyuuga eyes, displayed his hurt.

"N-No. It's just wrong to continue this…" She admitted, the words coming out in more of a croak.

"I shouldn't have come, it was a waste of time," he shook his head and headed towards her door.

"No! Neji!" She ran after him, panicking. She'd always had a fear of being abandoned, of being left behind.

He froze when he felt two small arms wrap around him. His eyes closed momentarily. He turned to see the panicked look in her eyes, her face is tear streaked and the desperate way her arms are wrapped around him indicates that she will not let go until he breaks her arms.

"You," she began her voice hoarse. "You didn't waste your time. I—I'm glad you came, despite everything," Liquid brown eyes gaze up at him beseechingly. He can feel her heart pounding.

"Then… why?" he whispered the words floating out on a breath.

"It hurts," her head is pressed into his chest, muffling the words. "It hurts so bad…" With those few words he can feel utter despair filling him. _He_ is the one causing her so much agony; he's the reason she's falling apart.

"I tried to stay away… I can't forget you. I still lo—," Her hands stop the words.

"Can't you see, Neji?!" She raged, her voice broken. "You can't! You're only making this worse! I can't even function without you! I-I hate you!" She could feel her heart breaking as she uttered those three hateful words.

He stood there, silent as she raged, pounding her fists into his chest.

"I still love you…" she added, the fury winding down, as she fell to the ground before his feet. Her arms are clutched across her chest, as if trying to hold herself together.

She can't help but feel childish, she'd always vowed that she wouldn't be some lovesick girl. She never planned to be one, yet here she is, craving, aching for him. She can't function without him; the proof is in front of her. She _has_ to be with him; to live, to breathe. He's taken over her every thought.

She's so pitiful there on the floor, looking up at him with wide chocolate eyes, her body too thin and sickly to be healthy. She hasn't been eating, she's slowly becoming weak, and he can't help but hate it, hate himself for being the reason behind it all.

_Emotions can only be contained for so long_. Neji had once believed this wrong, but faced with this moment here and now he can't help but recall it. The emotions are flooding, bursting out, _consuming_. Hot breaths mingle, lips are pressed furiously together, in hopes that maybe if it lasts but one moment longer it will always be this way.

_It's so wrong…It's so wrong for them to be like this._ She can't help but think. He needed her, even if it was wrong. And though she'd deny it to spare them both this pain, she needed him too.


	9. Chapter 9

First off I'd like to apologise for it taking so long. This was to date the hardest chapter to write. I'm still (if to be completely honest) not entirely sure about it. But when it was finished, it felt right. I felt proud of it.

So the good news is that it's finished, well this chapter. And depending on your opinions that it's not likely to end very soon. Still this is one of the few stories that I have to admit I hate and love. I hate that's it's so hard to write, that each chapter is a struggle. But I love it to death because I'd be bored if it was the same as everyone else's. I love that's it's mine and unique, and that I fought so hard to get this far.

Oh and "_Every I is a You. Every you is an I." _Is a line from a book called 'This is All' by Alan Chambers. So it's not mine. And my beta commented on having me change this line, but it will remain. Because as I was writing it called and said put me here. And so I did.

And I've almost reached double digits. So without further ado, this is chapter 9!

* * *

The first thing upon waking up that Tenten realised was that Neji was still in her bed, his breath warm against the back of her neck. The second thing she realised, looking at the clock, was that she had missed training with Gai and Lee. Thirdly she realised that she'd slept for ten hours.

"Crap!" she muttered, falling back against the pillow. She didn't want to deal with all this right now. Neji was already half-awake at her side, watching her through slitted eyes.

_They both lay in her bed, after it all. His naked body pressed against hers. Emotions had escaped, wreaking havoc in the small room. Passionate kisses, tears, rage, gentle touches… a mixture of everything. _

_"This must be a terrible idea…" She whispered. "You shouldn't be here."_

_"I came here tonight for a different reason," his voice was serious. She turned to look at him, waiting for him to speak. "I want you to be Hinata's replacement guard," the way he phrased it was more of a command than a request._

_"I don't know if I can do that…" Tenten frowned. She doesn't want to attend it, she can't bear to watch as Neji is formally no longer hers._

_"It would only be for one night," Neji replied. His fingers were gently making their way through her unbound hair. "I only trust you with her. With you I _know_ she'll be as safe as if she were with me." Silvered eyes gazed into hers._

_She swallowed, caught by the emotions in his eyes. "I'll do it," she whispered softly._

_It was silent as they rested together, leaving them both to their thoughts. They really shouldn't have done this… even now she can feel the swarm of emotions in her body, under her skin. For a second she wondered if this is what the _Kikaichu _felt like. Her heart ached._

_It's so sick and wrong. They'd fallen asleep together in her bed, the bed she hadn't truthfully _slept_ in for four days. She would miss this. Already she could feel the pain of loss, even though she was still pressed up intimately against him, still connected._

"You should leave soon," she told him as she climbed out of bed, throwing on a shirt. Other than that she said nothing.

He heard her clattering in the kitchen, making breakfast. He emerged a few minutes later from her room, fully dressed. She stood at the oven cooking some eggs. She whirled around, clutching a kunai when he entered the kitchen. She had forgotten he was here, from the looks of it.

"I'm leaving," Neji told her.

She closed her eyes to the world, almost bitterly. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I… guess I'll see you later then," her own voice sounded strange to her ears. Using all the will power she could muster she returned to her task of cooking, ignoring the slam of the door that meant that he was gone.

With a sigh she gave up on trying to cook food and threw it out; she wasn't hungry anyway. He was gone, and she was merely weak for giving in. She shouldn't burden him with this; he already had so much on his mind. She should have resisted, damn it! Damn it! She wanted to scream.

It was so unfair. So unfair that despite their love for each other, despite the fact that there was no woman who could please Neji and no man that could fill his void in her life, they would be separated. Neji would submit to his family's desire, which would earn him the goal he'd wanted.

And she, knowing how much he'd wanted that goal, seeing the determination (he thought that he'd hidden) in his face as he'd trained each day with her, hoping to be acknowledged, becoming stronger and more powerful. She couldn't deny him that, not because of her.

Outside she could hear people going about their lives, her next-door neighbour watering her small garden, a couple children playing tag in the streets, a man talking to his friend. She got up, to close the window that _he'd_ left open.

She'd seen Hinata standing below her window, looking as if she were contemplating going up to visit her. "Hinata-chan?" She called out, aware that her voice trembled.

Hinata's head jerked up so quickly, that Tenten wondered if she'd snapped her neck moving that fast. On Hinata's face was a telltale blush, indicating her embarrassment at being caught.

Taking a glance at the embarrassed girl Tenten yelled down. "Come on up." Closing the window firmly behind her. A couple minutes later a different set of silvered eyes were looking at her. Tenten despite her earlier agitation was always kind to Hinata and always listened to her problems. Hinata really was like the younger sister that she'd never had.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked the younger girl, breaking the silence.

Hinata was silent and her gaze drifted downward to stare at the wooden table in front of her. "A-actually I came to ask if y-you were okay," Hinata finally stuttered out.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tenten asked questioningly.

"You know that Neji-niisan is getting engaged, don't you?" Hinata responded, a worried look on her face.

"I already knew," Tenten admitted sadly. "He explained it to me on our mission."

"I think he's only doing it because the elders said it was for my benefit," guilty silver eyes confessed.

"That's not his only reason," Tenten answered. The poor girl was feeling guilty on her cousin's behalf. "It's part of it however. Most of it has to do that with the fact that Naruto will soon be Hokage, and with Neji married he seems like a better candidate for the Hyuuga Head. In a way it's trying to make him seem like a better choice. It's also for alliance purposes."

Hinata looked up, guilt still written on her face. "It's s-still my f-fault. Neji-niisan doesn't want to get married and—"

Tenten reached out to grab Hinata's hand that currently covered part of her face. "It's not your fault. It's true that he doesn't want to get married, and it's true that he doesn't like the girl. But he's decided he wants to do it, and we no matter how much we lo—"

Realising what she had been about to say changed words, "care for him we have to let him do what he wants."

Hinata's head bobbed in answer. Getting out of her chair, Tenten wrapped her arms around Hinata's shoulders. Closing her eyes she held the other girl. "Are you okay Tenten?" A soft voice reminded her of reality a few minutes later.

"To be honest," Tenten answered, turning her face away to look at the clock on the wall, "I'm not. But I think I'll get over it." _Maybe._

Hinata turned around to face her. "You don't have to be my replacement guard, I'm sure we can find someone else—"

"I said I would. I owe Neji that much," She shook her head, dislodging the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes. "I… want to be there, even if…" her voice broke.

Hinata stroked her head, this time doing the comforting. "He was here last night wasn't he?"

"For a bit," Tenten replied, slightly evasive. If anyone found out about the affair, it would only be harder for both of them. Neji's reputation would be questioned, she would be looked down upon, people would wonder why they weren't still together…

Stop it, she told herself. There was nothing she could do to change it. Neji would be getting married soon and then everything would change, it would never be the same again.

Hinata said nothing, not questioning what her friend had said. There was nothing either of them could say really to make it right, so instead they stood there comforting each other over the impending loss of someone who was a lover, a friend and family.

* * *

That night as she prepared for bed, but not for sleep she thought about it, they'd promised to avoid each other, to stay away… but maybe there were some promises that no matter how honest your intentions and no matter how hard you tried, they could never be kept.

It was such a beautiful sin, their love. Logically she knew that ending this relationship before it developed any further was in the best interests of everyone, but she couldn't. She loved him so much and needed him so much. It was messed up, it was wrong… But she loved him, and she couldn't bring herself to think about the repercussions.

He came again that night, on one hand she'd expected it and on the other she'd hoped he wouldn't. He stood with his back to the window, facing her as she lay in bed. She'd laid down in hopes of drifting off to sleep. A glance at the clock off to his right showed the time as three in the morning.

She couldn't see his face enveloped in shadows. She couldn't help but wonder if she could see his face what expression would be written across it. No doubt some strange mixture of lust, love, guilt and duty.

"Neji…" she murmured, hoping it was a dream but knowing it wasn't. _It was wrong, wrong, wrong!_ They never should have been like this, Neji was supposed to do his duty to his family. She was supposed to be his loyal teammate, nothing more and nothing less.

He kissed her. It had come to this… he came to her, and used their love to forget, to be consumed in something better. To give himself enough strength, enough courage to continue with his engagement to a girl he'd meet for the first time in a few days.

And she let him, despite her internal conflict, despite the pain and the guilt, because he _needed_ her. He was the Hyuuga Prodigy, he'd never needed anyone… but he needed and wanted, and _loved_ her.

There were no more thoughts on anything as his lips covered hers with an urgency that couldn't be met. His hands roamed everywhere, ripping off clothing without so much as an apology. She was beneath him dutifully giving, letting him lose himself in her. Her eyes were closed.

He pulled away and immediately she missed his warm presence. "Tenten…" he murmured quietly, seeming uncertain about what he wanted or what he intended to say to her.

She couldn't speak now. There was nothing to say, nothing that could make this situation right. She pulled him to her and kissed fiercely, ripping his shirt off at the same time. She dragged her nails downward over his chest, earning a hitched groan.

He continued his earlier actions, quickly disrobing her. He paused when she gasped as he entered her. Her eyes shot open, and a breathy moan escaped her lips when he began to move.

Was this really love? She wondered. It wasn't quite the kind she'd wanted when she'd dreamed of loving him one day. No this was much too bittersweet, tangled up in promises that probably shouldn't have been made, and never really could be kept.

Still he had come, despite her pathetic arguments. They were both children really, despite the intimacy of this act. Both of them were still at heart, just messed up little children. And despite what arguments there were against this, they both needed it.

He caught the far away look in her eyes and guessed what she was thinking. A sharp nip to the side of her neck brought him a hitched breath. "Neji… Please don't stop," she begged breathlessly. With a smirk he did so, and nothing else was spoken until much, much later.

Later that night they lay together, taking momentary comfort in each other. "Tenten?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hm?" She brushed her head against his chest as she turned to look at him.

"Why?" he asked, his voice quivering, he wasn't asking about their circumstance, they both knew it.

He would never admit to needing anyone, it was a matter of pride. Besides she knew already, he spoke it, in the desperate way he made love to her. "I need you," she whispered. _Every I is a You. Every you is an I._

"What's her name?" Tenten asked, the words falling from her mouth without thought. Inwardly she cursed herself, he came here to forget about it not be reminded of it.

His body stiffened and he said in a voice that betrayed no emotion, "Hanako Sugi." He said nothing more after that, and for that she was thankful. She fell asleep quickly, her hand still entwined with his, as if afraid he'd leave.

He was gone that morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Good day all! I'm sure you're happy that Chapter 10 arrived much faster than Chapter 9 did. And I'm sure you're ecstatic to celebrate with me the reaching of double digits!

Thanks once again to Ne-0Nova. Without you this story (and many chapters) would not exist, or be possible.

Well nothing left to say... so here is Chapter 10. Enjoy.

* * *

She'd made her way to the shower, scrubbing at her body harshly. She still _smelled_ of him. Despite the scalding water and the forcefulness of her scrubbing there would be no reprieve for her from the gnawing ache in her heart and the ever-present loneliness.

But she'd settled for this, because this was what she wanted. She'd always known that one day he'd leave and that there'd be nothing she could do. And although she wasn't quite happy with just this (she wanted _more_, she wanted _him_) it was all they had left.

After getting dressed, she'd gone into the kitchen to make breakfast, out of habit rather than any real hunger. She hadn't realised that she'd been expecting to find a note written in Neji's crisp and proper writing until the disappointment at seeing nothing on the table hit her.

"Why would he even leave a note anyways? We're shinobi, we're not supposed to leave evidence…" she scolded herself aloud.

Despair filled her, even she was not enough to make him stay. Still there was nothing she could say to change that part. There was nothing she could say to keep him with her.

She needed to quit expecting him to stay; she only set herself up for heartbreak this way. He'd left her alone this morning, to simply wonder why. Although life had never simple, and love was reputed to be even worse.

Tenten ate mechanically, not even tasting the food she had prepared. They needed to end this, and go back to their respective positions: him as a faithful fiancé, her as his loyal teammate.

But it wasn't that simple… she sighed softly. Giving up on these thoughts, because they only ever led her around in a circle, she went to go train. But even in her training she couldn't find the answer. They were now nothing more than a broken promise.

It was a strange pattern, existing during the day while anticipating and dreading living during the night. Two days and two painstaking nights passed quickly, quicker than she expected.

Still each night when Neji came to her, the only thing that really mattered was that they were together, as if it were not wrong in every imaginable way. At least until he was gone, she could pretend she was fine.

That morning when she woke up, disoriented for a minute, she couldn't help but think something was missing. Sitting up she noted the emptiness beside her, the sheets cold already. He'd left her again.

She'd always known, though she'd tried to ignore it, that one day he would leave. He was too good, too talented to stay on Team Gai. She'd expected him to leave sooner, but she hadn't quite expected it to be this way. And even if she had prepared for it, it was still just as hard, just as painful.

* * *

Her hands shook as she tried to pin her hair up in a different fashion, one that was less recognisable than her usual style and managed to keep her hair out of the way. She was… nervous; afraid no matter what promise she made herself, that she would run away.

Finally having managed to get her hair up in some sort of order; she began pulling on the kimono Neji had purchased for her… the only one she had. She tried not to think it ironic that on the night he was getting engaged, she his secret lover was wearing the kimono he had bought her.

Upon arriving at the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata had appropriately admired Tenten's kimono. Hinata was dressed befitting an heiress, her hair was worn up in elaborate curls and entwined with a violet ribbon. She wore a beautifully designed and expensive kimono. It was dark blue, the colour of night with the beginnings of a dawn breaking across it.

Tenten received further instruction, tonight she was filling the role of close guard, but her position was more tradition than anything. It was highly unlikely that anyone would try anything with so many Hyuuga and their Byakugan around.

It was maybe a half an hour later when Neji, accompanied by Hanako Sugi arrived. Hanako was a decently beautiful girl, with large dark eyes and long dark hair. She wore a simpering smile, and although she walked with grace as most noble families trained their daughters to do… it was clear she was not a ninja.

The two betrothed sat down at the head table; Hanako smiled brightly and then tried to coax the Hyuuga prodigy into small talk. Neji however ignored the girl, who continued her futile attempts.

From her position, beside Hinata, she could see Neji's face clearly he looked annoyed. Hanako was clearly trying to talk his ear off. It should have been obvious, even to this clueless little slip of a girl that he was disinterested.

Bored, Neji's eyes roved over to her location, and she jerked her eyes away from him after a brief glance. It was improper for her to be here.

This shouldn't be so complicated, she sighed. It was only another day, just one more ceremony. This was just another mission, one that she couldn't fail. She would have to look happy, even if she detested it.

Slowly after the meal was gone people began to dance; the bright colours of their clothes flashing. Hinata remained on the sidelines for a good while until Naruto whisked her off to the dance floor.

Keeping an eye on her charge, Tenten sat on the sidelines. Hanako had forced Neji into dancing with her, despite the fact that Neji was not one for public displays. Still he continued playing his dutiful role and danced with her. From over Hanako's head, she felt his piercing glance strike her.

She turned away, only to be offered a dance by some wealthy stranger. Smiling falsely she agreed. Only to end up, through the result of some strange switching of partners, in Neji's arms. She kept her eyes downward, watching her feet.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Neji asked, she could hear the smirk in his voice although she couldn't see it.

"Indeed," she answered, not bothering to look up. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"The same," she replied. It was awkward for them to be reduced to polite necessities, when they had known each other for such a long time. But there was little she could do, there was so much she wanted to say but could not, for fear of revealing their secret.

She risked a brief glance up, to see the look in his eyes. In his eyes she read, this dance was mourning, for him, for her, for them, for what this was. From this moment on, nothing would ever be the same, because things had changed.

Their dance finished and Neji was pulled into another one by his energetic little fiancée. Tenten saw Hinata was making her way towards her. "It's late. I—I think I'll retire for the evening. Would you like to stay the night?"

Hinata was right, it was already very late. Tenten did not relish the idea of walking home alone in the dark, but she didn't particularly want to stay the night in Neji's house. "No, thank you. It's not that late."

Even as they spoke the party was winding down. Hanako was already biding goodnight to Neji, standing on tiptoe to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. The Hyuuga Elders sat at the head table, looking pleased with their efforts. Even the Sugi Family seemed satisfied with the evening.

The Hyuuga Household was large, and it was quite easy for a visitor to get lost. So rather than taking a shortcut that may have gotten her to the front door faster, but more than likely lost, she simply walked past Hinata's room going in reverse order. She also conveniently forgot that Neji's room was down this hall.

"Tenten," she turned at the sound of someone calling her name. Neji stood in his doorway, looking at her with pearl eyes. "Good night."

"Good night," she returned. Then felt his hand tug her into his room. "Neji!" she hissed. She shouldn't be in his room, especially on the night that he gets engaged. She shouldn't be with him at all.

But he had already closed the door behind her, and his lips forced their way onto hers. They probably should not be doing this in his house, with so many people who could accidentally overhear them. But it was the desperate way that he kissed her that made her give in.

"Tenten…" he whispered against her neck, eliciting a shiver. "I don't know if I can do this…"

She said nothing; they'd discussed this all already, every possibility and outcome, every regret and every fear. Slowly he disrobed her, concentrating on the task at hand. Every movement was full of sadness and longing, full of regret and impending loss. What they did now would hurt tomorrow, an ache that would never fade.

It was so twisted, she thought as her fingers gripped tightly in his hair, trying to pull him closer. Even though she knows it's wrong, she doesn't want to let go. She can hear the clatter of weapons falling to the ground as he undoes her hair.

He's pushed her unto the bed, and she can only stare dazedly up at him. He joins her on the bed, and stifles the gasp with his lips. Slowly the frenzy calms his lips roaming less and less often over her skin. His legs become entwined with hers, and his hand is draped possessively over her hips.

It was easy to lay here in his embrace, safe from the world outside that used duty to chain Neji to his family and a girl he didn't love far stronger than it could ever chain him to her.

She could hear footsteps echoing in the hallway, bringing with them quiet laughter and hushed voices. "Stay," Neji whispered into her hair. Of course she would, when had he ever needed to ask?

* * *

It was early that morning when she left; even the servants weren't up. Neji was still soundly asleep but his grip on her was just as tight as it had been last night. Carefully she wormed her way out, and got dressed. Before she left, she gazed at her still sleeping lover, her eyes filled with sweet sadness. She could not resist giving him one final kiss before she left.

She made her way quietly and swiftly through the halls, though the majority of people were likely still sound asleep. The guards, who knew her fairly well, let her out without questioning her story. She'd told them that Hinata had managed to convince her to stay the night.

The streets of Konoha were empty, and most of the shops were closed. Despite the early hour, Tenten had no wish to return to sleep so instead she made her way to _their_ old training ground. Standing in the middle of the training ground, she smiled. It was just like it had always been, and would likely always be.

Just like when she was younger, and was waiting for her teammates to show up, she climbed into a tree. It seemed so long ago, although it wasn't really that far back. She smiled as she remembered happy moments in this place.

Maybe she would join the ANBU, it would be easier to forget him if she didn't have to interact with him on a day-to-day basis, she wasn't even sure if she could anymore.

After picking up a transfer sheet at the ANBU office in the Hokage Tower, she made her way down the stairs to the village. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to become ANBU, but she'd think on it. The man at the office had said there was no rush in returning it.

Back at her house she stared at the transfer form, filling out what she could, though she didn't sign it, that seemed too final. Giving up on it, she folded the sheet in half and left it on the table.

Well there was nothing much left to do. Changing quickly into some practise clothes she decided that she'd go train. Maybe she'd see if Lee would be willing to practise with her.


	11. Chapter 11

So this is Chapter 11, the first one in two chapters to not be rated M. How exciting eh? Hope you enjoy this chapter. XD

* * *

Lee had been just getting up when she arrived, and had willingly agreed to practise with her. She was throwing kunai at the target, aiming with her heart for the centre. Lee was currently warming up, and the counting… one hundred and fifty-seven… one hundred and fifty-eight… one hundred and fifty-nine… followed the beating of her heart.

"Hey Lee?" Tenten asked, throwing a shuriken at the target this time.

"Yes, Tenten-san?" Lee answered, in between one hundred and seventy and one hundred and seventy-one.

"What do you think of ANBU?"

"Gai-sensei says that they are all excellent shinobi and full of youthfulness."

"Would you ever think of becoming an ANBU?" Tenten questioned.

"Gai-sensei says that it wouldn't be a very good idea for me." Tenten could see the reason; Lee would need more than just taijutsu to manage to stay alive in that job. As well as the fact that Lee would not make a very good assassin, he had no trouble killing when he had to… but countless cold-blooded murders would wear him out… destroy who he was.

"Why all the questions?" Lee inquired.

"No particular reason," Tenten shrugged as another weapon hit dead centre. She didn't really know why she wanted to become ANBU either. Maybe it was just time for a change, she ignored the voice in the back of her mind that said she was trying to avoid Neji.

* * *

Neji soon resurfaced, and their training went on like it always had. Although it seemed a little strained, they rarely spoke now and at least a few feet of distance was kept between them at all times, unless they were sparring. Gai-sensei and Lee seemed not to notice this, but they were oblivious to most things while training.

The three of them went on a few minor missions, nothing further than a couple days. Gai-sensei was no longer a part of their official team for he needed to train a new squad of Genin. He still trained with them together every morning and although he was not really their official sensei anymore he would always remain such.

It was maybe a week later when Neji said that Hanako wanted to meet them. Apparently she had been dying to meet his teammates for a while now. Lee readily agreed, leaving Tenten with no option but to agree as well. There was no way that she could decline politely.

The four of them sat at the table as Hanako served tea. Hanako played the role of the stay home wife very well. There had been brief introductions, followed by Hanako asking Neji how his day had been.

"The same as usual," he replied, eerily reminding her that he had given her that very same answer the day they'd left on their mission.

"How was your day Hanako-san?" Tenten asked, trying to be polite.

Hanako seemed delighted to talk about her day. Her dark eyes lit up, and her entire face beamed as she launched into a tirade about how she couldn't decide if she was going to wear her purple kimono or her white one for the wedding.

Tenten could suddenly see why Neji had ignored her, Hanako was clearly a spoiled noble child whose only interests were gossip, clothing and shopping. Still she couldn't help but pity the girl; she was in an arranged marriage with a man who did not love her.

"Oh Tenten-san! You must come see the kimono and help me decide!" Hanako dragged her along, leaving behind Lee and Neji still drinking tea. Once they were in the guestroom that Hanako was staying in, Hanako motioned for Tenten to sit on the bed.

"Is Neji-kun always so cold like that?" Hanako asked desperately.

Tenten inwardly winced at the addition of the suffix to his name. "He was like that for a long time when he was younger… until he met Naruto. You should talk with Naruto. Of course you'll probably have trouble getting a hold of him, he's training to be Hokage now," Tenten gracefully ignored the last question.

"How long have you been on Neji's team? How do you put up with him?" Hanako asked, she switched around on the bed so that she lay on her stomach, leaning on her elbows.

"Since we graduated from the Academy. And how I put up with him? Well Neji's always just been Neji."

"I don't think he likes me," Hanako said, her voice bordering on tearful. "I try to talk to him and he just says 'Hn'. He tells me that his day was the same as usual, and he doesn't even ask about my day."

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he just has to get used to you. And Neji's not one for wasting words. Neji will always say that his day is the same as usual, even if Lee were to randomly show up wearing orange he'd still say that his day was the same as usual," Tenten laughed at the thought.

"Does Lee-san always wear that hideous green jump-suit?" Hanako laughed.

"Yes," Tenten said with as straight a face as she could manage. The two girls laughed loudly together.

"You're actually really nice," Hanako said as the two of them walked back to join the boys.

Tenten smiled but said nothing. Hanako was nothing more than a naïve young girl, who had been protected all her life and did not seem to realise that the world was not an ideal place. She was unprepared for the stark reality that filled the shinobi lifestyle.

Neji gave her a look as they returned and sat down. It was such a sad thing for Hanako to be caught in their sick triangle, even unknowingly. Hanako was really just a lonely girl dying for friends in this strange land, who was agreeing to the marriage because that was what girls of her station were supposed to do, get married and have children.

Glancing at the clock Tenten prayed that she could leave and not sit here awkwardly caught between Neji and Hanako. "Oh I'm so sorry, but I'm late for lunch!" Neji and Lee knew immediately what she meant.

"Lunch with who?" Hanako asked.

"Oh just the girls," Tenten said as she got ready to leave.

"Could… Could I please come along?" Hanako asked shyly.

The silence was awkward as everyone waited for her answer. "M—Maybe some other time," Tenten said, lightly biting down on her lip. Hanako didn't look upset, though she did look a little put out as if she had expected to be invited along. Glancing at the girl, Tenten felt another pang of guilt.

Saying her goodbyes swiftly she left, almost running until she was past the Hyuuga Guards. If only she could run from everything, run from her feelings, run from the guilt, run from the promise she'd made to herself.

After lunch with her friends she sat at the kitchen table looking over the transfer form. She'd filled in everything, now all that remained was her signature. Picking up the pen she'd laid down on the table as she'd thought it over once again, she signed it.

Then she folded the form up once again and put it on the table. She still wasn't sure, she didn't know what she wanted even after a week to think on it. She'd told no one about considering joining ANBU. Even Neji didn't know, and she didn't want him to.

He would protest to her leaving Team Gai, but it was time for her to leave before he could leave her. Although it wasn't really leaving… only running away temporarily, because even if she didn't see him during the day she'd still see him during the nights.

* * *

Two weeks later Team Gai received an order to report to the Hokage. Tenten was not surprised to see that Lee was already waiting at the Hokage Tower, he'd gotten the message first and then passed it on to her. Neji was still not there yet.

Once Neji arrived, the three of them entered Tsunade-sama's office. "Good morning," Neji greeted the Hokage.

"Oh yes, here's the file…" Tsunade-sama handed Neji a file, after sorting through the documents on her desk for a bit. "It's an A rank delivery mission. You'll be heading up to the northern part of the Land of Earth."

"Is Iwagakure aware that we're passing through?" Tenten asked. It was well known that Iwagakure was not on friendly terms with Konoha.

"Yes, they're aware. They've agreed that as long as you mean no harm they will not attack you. But I'd stay on alert, which is why it's A-rank."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Lee said as the three teammates left, to pour over the file.

According to the file they were delivering a message to someone who currently resided in the Land of Earth. Originally it would have been a B-rank mission, but Tsunade-sama had bumped it up due to the fact that Iwagakure was not friendly to foreign shinobi.

The allotted time for the mission was at about three months, due to the terrain of the Land of Earth, as well as the fact that winter came early that far north. Still despite that, the letter was clearly important which was why they would be braving snowstorms.

Neji could see why they'd picked Team Gai for this mission. With Lee's strength they'd be able to make it past the mountains, with his Byakugan they'd be able to find shelter should they need it, and with Tenten's weapons they'd have food.

They planned to leave tomorrow evening; Tenten had suggested the fact that they share a single tent between the three of them. Lee appeared shocked when she first mentioned it. "It would be less weight to carry, and more body heat would be shared. When they say it's cold up there, they don't mean cold, they mean frozen solid."

Lee agreed, and then headed off to tell his family or their friends that he would be gone for a while. Neji remained behind, carefully keeping distance between them. He said nothing, and she could not figure out a way to break this silence. So instead she lifted her head and smiled a sheepish smile. "I should probably be going now."

"Goodbye," Neji answered solemnly, his words delivered in the same emotionless voice as usual.

She'd gone home and contemplated packing, but her eyes had instead settled on the transfer sheet on her table. She stared at it, as if hoping that it would give her the answer, waiting for it to tell her she was making a huge mistake or that it was the right thing to do. It wouldn't answer, so she needed to answer for herself.

She felt guilty about breaking up Team Gai, but in reality she knew that they had maybe a few more years before Team Gai was broken up. Once Lee reached jounin level it was very likely that they'd be going separate ways in ANBU, or taking on a set of genin students.

She'd gone to the Hokage Tower and submitted her transfer request to the ANBU office. The ANBU officer seated at the desk took one glance at her before turning back to his paperwork. It was now out of her hands.

* * *

Neji wasn't coming tonight… that was what she told herself as she saw the time on the clock read 3:00 am in large red numbers. Neji wasn't coming because he was busy, busy saying goodbye to his family; busy telling his fiancée that he was leaving.

This was the first night that he hadn't been with her, hadn't been in her bed. Maybe he wouldn't ever come back to her, the thought made her want to cry. She didn't want Neji to leave her. But it was okay for her to leave him, she thought with a sad smile.

With a sigh she turned around to lie on her side, facing away from the window. She felt alone; she was so used to his warm form beside her. The absence of his warmth left her too cold, she got up and grabbed the thick blanket at the foot of her bed.

The clock said that fifteen minutes had passed. Tenten closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She would feel this weariness on their mission tomorrow, she was supposed to be asleep already. Still here she was lying awake, waiting for him. He's not coming, she told herself. She _wanted_ him too though.

Their parting earlier today had been too short, she wished they'd had longer but she knew that the longer the time they spent together the more painful the parting would be. Cloudy eyes slowly slid closed, she was too exhausted to fight it, worn out between her charade in the day and loving at night.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Chapter 12 here! Well as I've reached Chapter 12... which is a momentous event. I have decided to pose a question to my readers. **What line, or thing that strikes you the most about the story (the entire story)?** It's okay if there was nothing, but I'd like to know.

Example: In this chapter, the line that I remember the most is _"Glue for the team and a fence for the fights."_ So readers! Get at it, tell me the thing you remember most.

After the challenge, here is chapter 12!!

* * *

Neji quietly climbed into Tenten's bed, he had not expected her to be asleep but a glance at the clock indicated that it was nearly four in the morning told him that he was late… later than normal. She must have thought he wasn't coming, though she hadn't closed the window.

She stirred a bit at the sudden shift of weight and the extra warmth drew her to him like a moth to light. "Alone…" she murmured in her sleep. Neji gently held her hand.

Still she slumbered on, exhausted. She turned, so just a bit of her neck was exposed from the blankets. Without thinking about it, his lips ghosted over the flesh, pausing only to smirk when she gave a half moan in her sleep.

She was still asleep, so he shifted so that his cheek was pressed just above her heart. He could hear the rhythmic beat. This was the last night that they'd have alone together for three months.

"Neji…" Tenten gasped, still asleep, when he licked just below her ear. He twisted so that he was above her, leaning on one hand. He pushed the sheets farther down, causing another set of disturbed murmurs to escape her lips.

Her eyes snapped open, only to realise it was Neji. "I thought you weren't coming…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he shifted so he lay beside her.

"Don't apologise," her hand went to his cheek, gently caressing his face. He lifted his hand to cup hers. Her left hand found his, their fingers linked together, holding on with every bit of strength that they had left, as if it would last forever.

"We should sleep," Neji breathed as she shifted closer to him.

"Mhm," she agreed sleepily, fighting to keep her eyes open, fearing that if she blinked he'd disappear and that she'd be left alone. Still slowly her eyes drifted closed and did not open.

"I'm sorry…" Neji said once more now that she was asleep. He gently brushed the lone tear that made its way down her cheek. He closed his eyes and joined his lover in sleep.

* * *

It was just beginning to cool off when Team Gai had planned to meet. Tenten bore a light pack and everything else she needed was contained in a couple sealing scrolls inside the bag. She was surprised to see that Lee was already waiting at the Konoha gates for her.

"Hey Lee," she greeted him easily. "Isn't Neji here?"

"No, Neji-kun isn't here yet. It's not like my youthful rival to be late," Lee sounded slightly worried. He was right, Neji was always early to meetings and it was unlike him to be late.

"He's probably just saying goodbye to Hanako-san," Tenten tried to rationalise his lateness. Lee nodded along enthusiastically, even though the comment had been directed towards herself.

Neji showed up a few minutes later, carrying his bag, and a sealing scroll. "Shall we go?" Neji asked his teammates. He gave a half-smirk when he saw them waiting patiently at the gate.

Lee responded with a good guy pose and a "Yes, Neji-kun!" Tenten simply frowned. He'd given no excuse for his lateness. Her two teammates were already walking out of the gate. With a sigh, Tenten ran to catch up to them. It was just like them to leave without her.

Lee was in front, quickly speeding through the trees followed by Neji; she was in the rear. They'd come up with this formation a few years ago. With Lee in the front he could deal with any roadblocks that appeared, with Neji to guide him. Neji in the middle with his Byakugan kept watch over the area. Tenten reading his body language could deal with anything that appeared behind her and she could still attack from a distance should Neji or Lee need her help.

The trees flew by as the shinobi went for it, this mission was not one where they had to travel at a snails pace because they were supposed to be disguised. They went until it was too dark to safely see the branches they were jumping to. It was a warm balmy night, so they elected to sleep outside.

"I'll go set up the traps," Tenten offered. Lee and Neji looked up at her.

"Aren't we going to keep watch?" Lee asked, looking at Neji for direction.

"Not till we reach the Land of Earth. There's no need to wear ourselves out before we reach the mountains."

Trip wire soon littered the area around their camping spot as well as exploding tags. She was just setting up the final trap when Neji appeared in front of her. "Neji? What's the matter?"

He looked like he was in despair, like Lee had died maybe. But no she could hear Lee talking as he rummaged through the packs trying to find some food. "Neji?" He'd said nothing.

When his arms wrapped around her, she sighed. "Neji… we shouldn't, not now," She breathed into his ear. Neji's eyes turned upward, to look at her face. She swallowed and clarified. "Not with Lee here, we don't need to drag him into this."

Neji stepped away from her, and immediately she missed his presence. She was reaching for his hand when Lee started walking towards them. "Tenten-san, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tenten lied, looking up at him with a bright smile on her face. "Neji, could you pass me the kunai, I need to cut this wire," Neji wordlessly handed her the knife.

Lee looked at his two teammates for a second and then said, "I made some food. Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah I'm starving, I'll eat when I'm finished," Tenten replied. But when she finally sat down with some food she hardly touched it. Neji observed quietly but if Lee noticed that something was wrong he didn't say a word.

They set up sleeping bags, as always with Tenten in the middle. It came from when Lee and Neji had not been on such good terms. She was to keep them separate and yet together at the same time. "Glue for the team and a fence for the fights," Gai-sensei had once put it.

But she would be leaving and letting their team disintegrate if she became an ANBU. But maybe as a fence she was wearing out, she'd taken a hit one too many times and now she was broken, breaking. Tenten stared up at the starry sky as Lee's loud snores echoed through the area, Neji on her left side was already asleep and breathing lightly. Then she too joined them in slumber.

* * *

When they stopped for the night they were on the border of the Land of Fire, tonight would be their last night in relative safety. Tomorrow evening they'd be in the Land of Earth.

Neji returned from his discussion with the border guards. "They said that the weather is supposed to be getting worse up north. They say to expect blizzards and hail."

"Blizzards and hail?" Tenten asked. "That'll be pushing it. If we get holed up somewhere in the mountains with hail and blizzards, chances are we won't be getting back to Konoha until spring."

"Till spring?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing.

"The more time we waste the sooner winter comes. When winter comes all the passes will be blocked. We wouldn't be able to get back to Konoha even if we wanted to. It's part of the reason why Iwagakure is so isolated."

"Then we need to go faster," Lee said and burst into a tirade of rash promises.

"We won't be able to go faster if we get delayed by hail or blizzards Lee," Tenten tried to remind him.

"Well there is nothing we can do about this tonight. We should all get some rest," Neji interrupted and Lee fell silent. The three of them set up their sleeping bags side by side. After tonight they'd be keeping watch in shifts.

"Goodnight," Lee said in a dramatic whisper.

"Night," Tenten murmured in reply.

"Hn," Neji said and Tenten struggled against the urge to giggle hysterically. On their first C-rank mission, ages ago, they'd said the exact same things. It was only when Lee's first snore echoed into her ear that Tenten allowed herself to lean over and place a kiss on Neji's cheek.

"I'm sorry that this is our last mission together as Team Gai," she apologised quietly to the sky, because her two teammates were asleep and she couldn't say it to their faces, not without feeling guilty.

The border guards let them out of Konoha without much trouble, the neighbouring lands were used to shinobi passing through frequently. Their counterparts in the Land of Earth were not nearly as kind.

The shinobi at the border demanded their papers and scrutinised them as if they might be forged. Then they were required to list all their weapons that they carried with them. Each of them was subjected to a pat down to make sure they weren't hiding anything.

The male shinobi's hands lingered in a few unwanted places on her body but Tenten did not say anything although she caught the glare that both her teammates were giving the man. As this happened their packs were being looked through. The papers were looked over once more before they were allowed to enter.

Almost immediately the landscape changed. Instead of rolling hills and plains, it was mountains, mountains and more mountains. "There should be a town just north of here," Neji said as he consulted the map. "We'll spend the night there."

The town's inn was much too small to be called a proper inn. It only had three rooms to rent out, and the wooden walls and floors were slowly rotting from the moisture. Still a mattress was better than the hard ground for a night.

Lee offered to take the first shift for the night. He left them and promised to be back in a few hours to switch with Neji. Through the paper-thin walls she heard Lee clump down the stairs to the common room.

With a sigh Tenten sat down on the bed, the _only_ bed in the room, the bed she would have to share with Neji. There should have been nothing wrong with it, after all missions were missions and it had happened before that they'd had to share a bed or a sleeping bag. Still with their new… relationship, affair, what word could describe it… it seemed improper while they were on a mission.

She'd already changed into a large shirt when she noticed that Neji was still standing in the middle of the room with the bags. "Are you coming?" Tenten asked softly. He was still standing there as if frozen. Then a floorboard creaked as he made his way to the bed. He sat down on the far side of the bed, trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

Neji turned the lights out and all was silent, except for the loud laughter coming from downstairs. As she lay still and tried to sleep, Tenten felt the chill that the night had brought. She reached down to grab the extra blanket spread over the bottom of the bed. She stopped when Neji's hand grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Neji?" She breathed, afraid to move anymore. She shivered when his hand ran down her back, though not from the cold. "Neji…" She began once more, only she couldn't remember what she was trying to say.

His lips met hers and suddenly she wasn't cold anymore. Finally Neji pulled away for a breath. "Neji, stop!" she pleaded in a husky voice. "Not while we're on a mission. Not while Lee is here, not when I'm… When you're…" He turned from her, but not before she caught the look in his eyes. Then he settled into the bed, facing away from her.

"I'm sorry," she told him, though he didn't reply and she unhappily settled into her spot and tried to sleep. She must have fallen asleep, cause next thing she knew Neji was getting out of bed and Lee was climbing in beside her.

She didn't say anything to Neji as he left, even though she normally did. Once Neji was gone from the room, Lee turned to face her even though in the dark he couldn't see much of her face. "What's wrong, Tenten-san?"

What was wrong? Everything was wrong, but she couldn't tell Lee that, nor could he do anything even if she did. "Nothing," Tenten replied dully. She turned her face into the pillow in time to stop him from seeing the tears that had begun to flow uncontrollably. Lee said nothing more except for a quiet goodnight and all was silent for the remainder of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all, sorry about the Chapter taking so long. Due to school, updates will happen less frequently than you (the reader) and I (the writer) would like. Not to say that I am not working on it, just between everything I am finding it hard to have enough time to work on it. Things will probably get better in a few weeks... (hopefully).

Also, some of you may notice that a certain StarryFaith has been leaving less than pleasing comments on PYCK. Please don't get mad at her, she's just addled. She's my best friend, and unfortunately doesn't quite understand the wonderfulness that is anime and manga. And I mentioned OTPs and she immediately thought it would be fun to taunt people... suffice to say I apologise deeply for her behaviour. Of course I'm sure if you wanted to flame her she'd be more than happy to let you and laugh in the background. And I know she won't likely read much farther in my story, so I doubt she'll read that I called her addled, so please don't mention that to her. Or PYCK might never get finished...

**OH!! AND BEFORE I FORGET. I WAS VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH THE LACK OF RESPONSES TO MY CHALLENGE THE LAST CHAPTER!! GO BACK AND LOOK AT IT AND PLEASE DO IT. IT TAKES LITERALLY A COUPLE SECONDS. AND IT HELPS ME WRITE JUST A LITTLE BIT BETTER.**

I think that's about all I can say. Except that with Chapter 14 this will officially be my longest amount of chapters and most reviewed story. So thank you all very much. Enjoy!

* * *

An hour later Tenten woke up, and couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. Quietly she climbed out of the bed, and smiled when she realised that Lee was still asleep, he could probably sleep through anything.

She padded her way down to the Common Room, where Neji was most likely. She found him seated at a table, while all around him the chairs were put away. The staff, an elderly couple had already cleaned up for the night.

"Neji?" She spoke softly, and he turned to face her quickly, his eyes hardening until he realised it was her. Even though he recognised her, his eyes did not lose the wary look in them. "Neji, I'm sorry…" She began.

"You've said that before," Neji interrupted harshly.

"'Romantic relationships between teammates are discouraged,'" she quoted, feeling her heart sink. "We aren't supposed to be doing this, especially on a mission. I promised I'd stay as long as you needed…"

She was cut off by the urgency of his lips. She heard the chair clatter to the ground behind him, but pushed it out of her mind. When Neji pulled back she sighed. "But this is wrong, Neji… this is just _so_ wrong. This is so complicated… I love you and you love me, but we can't be together except for in secret." She pressed herself into his chest, burying her face in her hands.

"Tenten," she felt rather than heard him rumble her name. "I'm sorry. It's just… lately you seem so distant, like you're leaving me."

"I'm right here, Neji… I've always been," she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she might not always be.

He kissed her fiercely then let her go reluctantly. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you for your shift."

As she fell back into bed she noticed that Lee was still asleep. With a smile she climbed in beside him, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a hard two weeks of travel, and it was beginning to tell. Even Lee who usually had boundless energy was quite often exhausted. They'd run into no major difficulties although there had been a few run-ins with some Earth-nin, which luckily had not come to combat although insults had been traded.

It was only last week that Tenten had started wearing her cloak to deal with the cool days, Neji and Lee had teased her for the first few days, but had soon followed suite. This far north, the days were much cooler than they were used to. Konoha, being in the Land of Fire was usually very warm. Everyone agreed that Konoha had only three climates, warm, hot and even hotter.

They'd stopped in one of the many small towns that dotted the Land of Earth for directions, only to find that a storm was expected further north. Lee suggested that they spend the night in the town.

"It wouldn't help any," Neji protested. "The longer we delay, the less likely we'll make it back to Konoha before spring."

"Besides we should be able to deal with a storm if it should come, the locals said that there were a lot of caves along the way that we could shelter in. It's better to cover as much distance as we can," Tenten added.

Reluctantly Lee agreed and the three of them set off. They'd been travelling maybe an hour when Tenten pointed out the dark purple clouds looming a little ways away.

"I think we should find some shelter, it looks like a storm to me. The townspeople mentioned it was quite common for hailstones to be as big as your first here. Neji, do you see any caves?" Tenten asked. Lee looked up at the clouds with a worried glance.

"There's one, a few miles north of here, we can make it if we run," Neji replied shouldering his pack more comfortably so he could run. The three of them took off, running as fast as they dared to and hoping that they wouldn't trip on any stray rocks, if they were to sprain or break anything it would only slow them down.

"It's right there!" Lee pointed out the cave that Neji had been guiding them to. They ran faster, hoping to make it to safety before it started hailing. "Here comes the hail!" Lee yelled.

Tenten barely managed to smother the scream in her throat as she clutched at her shoulder. A chunk of hail had hit her, and it stung like crazy. Without even thinking about it, Neji came to her side and flipped his cloak over her protectively.

They made it, but just barely. From inside the cave she watched as chunks of ice, larger than her head smashed themselves to bits on the rocks outside. "That was close," she breathed. Lee and Neji just nodded.

"I better look at your shoulder," Neji said once they had recovered their breath. Tenten's forehead was dewed with sweat and she looked paler than normal.

"I'm fine," Tenten pulled out of his reach. "It's just a bruise."

"You should let Neji-kun tend you," Lee advised. "I'll set up the tent."

Slightly embarrassed Tenten tried to push her shirt far enough to reveal the bruise but the neck of the shirt wouldn't allow it. With trembling fingers she took off her shirt, now she was bare from the waist up except for the bandages across her chest.

As Neji gently probed the bruise she winced. "I don't think anything's broken," he said at last. "We'll put some salve on it and wrap it. That's about the best we can do." Quickly she pulled on her shirt, biting her tongue when the cloth rubbed over the bruise.

"How long do you think this unyouthful storm will last?" Lee inquired once they had finished setting up the tent.

"Well… as long as it doesn't become a snowstorm or a blizzard, we should be able to leave tomorrow," Tenten said. "Still if it's hailing, there's a good chance we'll get more storms the farther up we go. If we run into a blizzard… well it's safe to say that we'll have a very slim chance of getting back home."

It began to get colder and unconsciously Tenten was shivering so violently that Neji was half-afraid she might fall over. The cold seemed to hit her more harshly, probably because she was smaller and therefore had less body heat. Shinobi were trained to deal with extremes but after all they were still human and their bodies could only be forced so far.

"A—are we k—k—keeping w—watch t—tonight?" Tenten managed to say through her chattering teeth.

"No, it's highly unlikely anyone will brave the storm to get here. The traps will do for tonight," Neji replied. "We may as well go to sleep and wait the storm out."

"Okay, Neji-kun!" Lee said enthusiastically and headed into the tent. Tenten followed him instantly, eager to get into her bedroll as quickly as possible. It was slightly warmer in the tent although not by much.

Everyone quickly settled down into their respective bedrolls and tried to sleep. He could still hear the small chattering of teeth that came from Tenten, and the rustle of sheets that meant she was still shivering.

Lee was already asleep, but with his continued presence in the tent Neji could not simply allow her to crawl into his sleeping bag with him to keep her warm. With a sigh he ruffled through his pack and threw a couple extra blankets over top of her.

As Neji climbed back into his bedroll, Lee's voice broke the silence. Maybe he had only been feigning sleep after all. "There's something going on between you and her, isn't there?" Lee questioned sleepily.

"Hn," Neji said. Neither denying nor agreeing, still Lee went on as if he'd answered yes.

"I don't know what," Lee confessed. "And I won't tell anyone. Just if you hurt her… I'll beat you, genius or not." There was determination in his voice, more than he'd ever heard before. With that the taijutsu specialist drifted off into slumber.

"I can't promise not to hurt her, just by being with me I've hurt her. There are some promises you can't keep."

* * *

Another four weeks passed, filled with rough travelling through the mountains of the Land of Earth. Much to their joy they'd been able to leave that morning, because the storm had blown over sometime during the night.

Tenten's bruise faded away during those weeks of travelling. Neji insisted on checking on her bruise each night as if he were personally responsible for it. Now that it was gone they no longer had an excuse for those short unguarded minutes together.

The weeks melded into a steady pace and they ran into no further difficulties after the storm, though there was frost every morning when they woke up. The threat of snow that the frost brought with it pushed them to travel all that much faster.

One morning they passed the mountain known as Kita, the mountain furthest north in the Land of Earth. It was the last 'actual' mountain that they would pass; still this mountain sheltered the only pass that would let them get to the Town of Notori where they were supposed to meet their contact.

Upon seeing Mount Kita, their spirits were uplifted it signified that their mission was almost done. The three of them slowly entered the pass, a bit more wary than usual as the pass was a perfect place for an ambush to happen.

It was just past noon when they ran into another group of shinobi, a large gathering of Earth-nin who purposely blocked the pass. "Look what we have here, three little Leaf-nin," A tall, fat man commented to his fellows. "You aren't lost or something, right?" The man sneered. "Last I checked, Konoha was further south."

"We're on a mission from the Hokage," Lee announced.

"Ooh look it here, you've got a girl with you. Obviously it ain't an important mission if the Hokage sends a kunoichi on the trip. Why don't you head back home then kiddies?"

"I happen to be the Weapons Mistress of Konoha," Tenten sniffed. "Besides we kunoichi work harder than you men ever do. After all you're not the ones who get sent out on seduction missions."

The man guffawed loudly. "It seems to me that you men here have too much woman to handle."

"We have forms from Iwagakure giving us permission to pass through," Neji continued, ignoring the interruption.

"Let me see them," the man laughed.

Reluctantly Neji handed over the form, watching as the man examined it. "Bah, that's a shame…" The man grumbled. The man handed the sheet back to Neji. "Hmm… still. This here is our land, foreigners don't pass through here or we…" The man dragged his finger across his neck. "If you get my meaning," as his lips curled at the edges.

"Perhaps you could be… persuaded to think otherwise?" Neji casually tossed a pouch of coins in his hands.

"Depends on how much, we're open to negotiation."

"Does this sound good?" Neji waved a handful of bills in front of himself. When the man reached for it with greedy eyes, Neji pulled the bills out of reach. "Is this enough to get us there, and back?"

"Sure…" the man said, grabbing for the bills. Neji handed the money over, but not without a look of contempt on his face.

Once they were out of earshot, Tenten growled. "Stupid, stupid men!" Then as abruptly she continued, "Still it's a good thing that Tsunade-sama gave us that money for bribes, isn't it?"

"Hn," Neji responded.

* * *

"Excuse me," Tenten began politely to a stranger. "Would you happen to know where I could find Minoru Yamada…"

"Sorry, never heard of him," The man interrupted and walked off. This was not the first time this had happened to her, no one seemed to know where to find this Yamada-san! They'd braved hailstorms only to find that the man they needed to deliver their message to was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe we're just not looking in the right places…" she sighed to her teammates as they stood a distance off. This was the second day of searching and the town was admittedly rather small. It shouldn't have been that hard to find the man.

"Where should we look, Tenten-san?" Lee asked.

"I don't know," Tenten exclaimed. "All I know is that this man is damned impossible to find. Are you sure his name is Minoru Yamada?"

"It's written plain as day on the mission assignment…" Neji responded tiredly, this was not the first time she'd asked. But he understood even he was frustrated by their inability to find the man.

They trumped grumpily to a different inn that night, worn out by their searching. This inn was of the same quality as the other inn. Though the common room was larger, but not by much. The man at the desk glanced up; his face lined with age and the harsh weather.

The man glanced them over and then addressed Neji, "I'm terribly sorry, sir. I only have one room left, I just rented out the second room to Yamada-san."

"Yamada-san?" Tenten perked up. "Minoru Yamada-san?"

"Yes…" the innkeeper appeared puzzled. "Do you know Yamada-san?"

"We were looking for him to pass on a business proposition," Neji smoothly covered. "Not on our behalf but on our master's," Neji added when he caught the questioning look from the innkeeper.

The innkeeper handed Neji the key to their room although not without a certain amount of reluctance, still money was money. After dropping their stuff off in the room, Tenten eyed the two remaining doors.

"Behind one of those doors is Yamada-san…" she muttered. "I wonder which one?"

The door on the left opened abruptly and a distinguished man exited. He looked wealthy, and he seemed awkward in this setting. He seemed more suited to a noble lifestyle. He brushed past them and was about to descend the stairs when Lee called out.

"Excuse me!" Lee said loudly, "Might you be Yamada-san?"

The man seemed to take a second look at them, and noticed their forehead protectors. 'Not here…' the man mouthed, then spoke out loud. "I'm sorry you must be mistaken, there is no Yamada-san here."

"I'm terribly sorry," Neji apologised. "We merely mistook you for someone we knew."

The man continued downstairs and vanished from sight. Why would the man not want the message now? The only reason she could think of, would be that it was a matter of intelligence and spies, but that would have been in the mission description… unless of course the legendary Tsunade-sama was drunk that day…

With a sigh she downed her glass of water, drinking on missions was like inviting something bad to happen. The meal was passable, though she'd had better. Yamada-san returned as they were eating and briefly stopped to talk with the innkeeper.

She couldn't see much of it from where she was seated, but she saw him lightly bump into Neji on his way through the common room. "Watch it, kid!" Yamada-san said roughly and shoved Neji.

As Lee helped his teammate up off the floor, inwardly Tenten bristled at the way the man had treated Neji. Neji paid for their meal and the three of them went upstairs. Neji politely knocked on the door to Yamada-san's room.

Yamada-san opened the door and quietly shooed them in. He cautiously threw a glance about his room and then began to talk. "My apologies earlier, I'm almost constantly being followed. I'm Minoru Yamada. You do have the scroll?"

"We do," Neji replied. "And why would you be followed?"

"Well the Tsuchikage thinks that I am receiving and delivering intelligence reports to spies from Konohagakure… which I am. If the Tsuchikage were to find out… well my life is forfeit. Which is why I'd like for you to deliver a message to the Hokage for me…"

Neji handed the scroll over to the nervous man, and received a different document in return. With that unnoticed exchange of documents, Team Gai was now free to return home… if only they could make it before winter closed the mountain passes back to Konoha.


	14. Chapter 14

Well friends all, I'm sorry to say that it's been a long time. But here it is the (long-awaited, highly-anticipated) Chapter 14. So now that it is done... you should expect Chapter 15 a bit after Christmas... Oh and parts of this chapter were inspired by the song "Follow Me" By Uncle Kracker.

So here is Chapter 14!!! Enjoy.

* * *

They left early that morning before any of the men following Yamada-san could notice their departure. No sooner were they out of the town that Tenten began to regret leaving so early; before the sun had even had a chance to warm the earth. The wind blew in fierce gusts about them, channelling between colossal mountains. The cold seemed to bite deep, even through her thick clothes.

Fortunately, the wind calmed down just as they were setting up their camp. They found a small cave that offered reasonable protection from the elements and set up their tent inside for extra insulation. For a while the three of them sat in the tent and talked casually none of them mentioning their worries.

Neji was the first to fall asleep, though Tenten remained awake as Lee kept watch outside the tent. Gently her fingers traced his hand that cupped hers beneath the covers. She drifted off to sleep; wondering how long things could last before tearing themselves apart. How long before their time together was over?

Lee's quiet breaths indicated that he was still asleep and she could hear Neji pacing just outside the tent. She unzipped the tent and smiled shyly when his head snapped over to look at her.

"Good morning," she said softly. He was silent, but she could sense the carefully caged emotions concealed beneath his skin. She took one of his hands in hers, in an attempt to reassure him.

As she held his hand she reflected, there was more she wanted to say, but the words seemed stuck in her throat. Which was maybe for the best, she didn't need to destroy this small moment of comfort.

Now is not the time for words, but soon it will be, she thought. His hand brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Tenderly he pulled her against him, his lips resting on her forehead.

The sound of the zipper caused the two of them to jerk apart. Lee's head poked out of the tent. "Good morning! It is cheering to see that your flames of youth have risen before the sun!!" he greeted them enthusiastically.

"Good morning," Tenten smiled as she repeated the greeting, but she was not looking at him, rather her eyes were focused on Neji.

"We'll be leaving in a bit," Neji said, avoiding her gaze. As he headed towards the tent, Tenten couldn't help but feel hurt. She was being pulled apart, torn between too many conflicting feelings and emotions.

As she kept watch that night, huddled into her cloak she wondered if she'd been accepted into ANBU, she'd surely gotten the reply by now. When would she tell her teammates about this change? When would she tell Neji? What would they—he think?

There was still a few hours remaining before Lee would come and relieve her watch. In an effort to make time pass more quickly, Tenten sorted through her weapons bag.

As she sifted through the bag she came across the tessen that her friends had given her. Then she noticed that there was something different about it. On the front, which she had never really noticed before was written in the same lavender colour was the word: _Promise._

Why had she not noticed it until now? Gently she traced her thumb over the edge of the blade, pleased when a drop of blood collected on the finger. It was still sharp even though it had been months since she'd touched it.

Then Lee came; signalling her watch was over. She packed up her bag, but on second thought decided to keep the tessen with her. When she crawled into her customary spot next to Neji she realised something. Her promises made with such passion, such sorrow, were ones that she could never keep.

Team Gai was already travelling by the time the sun was visible above the smallest of the 'hills.' "If we keep up this pace we should be able to make it back on time," Neji said as they walked along a narrow mountain path.

"If we don't get caught in a blizzard first," Tenten grumbled sourly, she was sick of the weather, sick of this mission, sick of the constant worries—Neji, ANBU, making it home. Neji…

"Don't say that Tenten-san, otherwise it'll really happen," Lee warned, frowning just a bit at hearing Tenten complain.

Neji pretended he'd heard neither of them speak, and the three shinobi continued on, trying to push further past exhaustion and frozen limbs. They set up camp as usual, trying to make the best of it because there's not a cave in this stretch of mountains. The wind howled around the tent, snatching at the thin cloth.

* * *

A week passed and setting up camp each night was a weary task, made that much harder by numb fingers and frozen limbs. Their camps were cheerless without a fire to keep them warm, and the nights became colder and colder.

Belatedly Tenten realised they had forgotten to find out what the weather would be like before setting out. To her displeasure it grew colder and began to snow a few hours before midday, though the wind snatched up the snowflakes before they touched the ground.

At first she was glad, because otherwise the terrain would have been even more hazardous than usual due to slippery, wet surfaces. She soon forgot even that small bit of luck as the wind seeped in through her layers, chilling her to the bone. The snow slowly faded as finally the sun sullenly rose high enough to brighten the sky although the wind did not let up.

Neji insisted that they press on that night, even though there was more of a risk of being caught unaware travelling in the dark, and with the terrain more chance of injury. Still Tenten understood why, the snow however quickly it had faded, had unnerved her as well.

When they finally stopped for the night it was pitch black and she could hardly see what was beneath her feet, trusting in Neji's superior eyesight to keep her and Lee from walking off a cliff. Still she wanted to keep going, she worried that they would not make it back in time, and that thought weighed heavily on her mind.

Three weeks passed by fairly quickly despite the dull monotony of the mission. They were making good time, faster than the trip north had been, but only because none of them wished to be trapped in a hostile foreign country for the winter.

The day had started off the same as usual though it began to snow early that morning. By late afternoon Tenten could not see more than a few feet in front of her. The wind howled and tugged fiercely at her clothes. It seemed determined to blow them off the mountainside.

"Neji this is a blizzard. We need to find shelter," Tenten called out to her teammate. Tenten did her best to not shiver, as she waited for Neji's answer.

When he didn't reply she grew worried, he'd been just in front of her. Lee was still beside her, a hand resting on her shoulder. She waited a few moments more and then Neji grabbed her hand to her immediate relief.

"There's a large cave nearby. We'll stay there." Lee grabbed her other hand and together they followed Neji as he guided them to the cave.

For a moment Tenten was bizarrely reminded of another mission that took place a bit after their first Chuunin Exam. They'd gotten separated from Gai-sensei in battle and it had begun to rain heavily.

Neji had found shelter for them, but by then they were soaked to the bone. The three of them had huddled together for warmth until Gai-sensei had found them, almost frozen solid.

This had been the first time that she'd actually felt like they were a team. It had been just them huddling into the crook of a tree. Before they'd never really been a team, they'd been together but that was decided mostly by fate, in that moment though they were _teammates_.

When they finally stumbled into the cave, she did not let go of their hands immediately. The warmth of their hands in hers reminded her of that day long ago when they had truly become a team.

For a moment she was swarmed by guilt, this was possibly their last mission as a team, as Team Gai. She turned her eyes to gaze outside, troubled by her feelings. Outside all she could see was white.

"Tenten?" she jolted out of her thoughts when she heard Lee's concerned voice.

"Yes?" she responded, turning to face Neji who although his face was carefully schooled his eyes reflected his worry.

"You're shivering," Lee said finally but not before casting a glance at Neji. For a moment Tenten was confused, then she realised that Lee and Neji could feel her shivering because she was still holding their hands.

She pulled her hands away. Her teammates dropped the matter, allowing Tenten to retain her dignity by not prodding further. They both knew that Tenten was still weaker than they were, but that she did not need them to treat her as such, she did the best she could with her own boundaries. The same as Lee did his best to overcome his own handicap.

"W-well we might as well settle down for a long wait," She did her best to stop the chattering of her teeth. The three of them set up the tent and settled in. They talked quietly while outside it got colder and colder. When Neji suggested that they might as well rest, the others agreed readily.

Normally Lee would be asleep the minute his head hit the pillow, but now he was looking over anxiously at the flower of their team who was still shivering violently. Then casting a glance at Neji that indicated as the team leader he should deal with it. "Tenten," Neji said firmly.

"Y—Y—Yes—s Neji?" Tenten chattered out.

"Come here and climb in with me."

"B—but…" Tenten tried to protest she was so cold she couldn't think straight, there was only the need to get warm.

"Maybe she feels it would be intruding on Hanako-san…" Lee attempted to explain what he thought Tenten was trying to convey.

"Are you going to share a sleeping bag with her then?" Neji asked archly.

"That's not what I meant… maybe we should all three share. Then we'd have a better excuse and we'd all be warm, Neji-kun." It was amazing how Lee could say this with a straight face and complete sincerity ringing from his mouth.

"Co—c—cold…" the words drifted from Tenten's mouth.

"Fine…" Neji sighed and climbed out of his sleeping bag. The longer they delayed the worse Tenten would get.

Lee quickly climbed out of his bedroll shivering in the cool air. Tenten was much harder to convince to get out of her sleeping bag, but once she was out Neji deftly zipped the three sleeping bags together and let his two teammates crawl in before joining them.

Tenten was clearly so cold that she wasn't even noticing that her face was mashed into his chest or that her frozen feet were pressed against Lee's leg. "Warm…" she sighed contentedly.

* * *

When Tenten woke up, she was still trapped between her two teammates one of them still asleep. Neji was awake but he had not moved. She turned to face him, her face guilty. "Neji…" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"This isn't the time, Tenten," he told her. The truth was that he didn't want to hear what she would say, not right now. She had that distant look on her face, the look that made him worry that she was leaving. Because he couldn't turn around and say goodbye to her, despite how much it was tearing them apart.

She gave him a half-hearted smile and settled comfortably back into her spot between the two of them. Lee gave a particularly loud snort and she held her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles. She belonged here, but soon she'd be leaving it, to attempt to find her own place.


	15. Chapter 15

I apologise for the slowness of this chapter. I did finish it earlier, but January was a busy month. Both my beta-chan and I were busy, busy people with our exams. But I also finished Chapter 16, so it'll be out sooner. Probably not till after Valentine's Day though.

I also have a few drabbles on the side, on Team 7 in Sakura's POV. They're nothing amazing, but I like them.

On another note my birthday will be in 6 days from now!!!

**Notice:** I am attempting to reach 1000 reviews, each review will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for your cooperation!

* * *

It had been three days, the three longest days in Tenten's life. Beyond the cave's entrance the blizzard swirled, occasionally allowing a cold wind to drift into the cave. Her weapons all lay at her feet polished until they all shone and there was not even a speck of rust on them. And she was well unto polishing them for a third time.

Lee on the other hand was trying to keep himself occupied by training in what limited space there was. He managed to convince himself that if he did a thousand pushups in one minute the snow would clear… suffice to say his constant counting was slowly beginning to irritate her. Neji on the other hand was meditating silently just beside her, only the steady rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was indeed still alive.

Tenten lurched awkwardly to her feet, her legs having fallen asleep from remaining in one position for too long. As she tried to ignore the tingling pins and needles in her legs, she wondered how much longer they'd be cooped up inside here.

"The snow looks like it's letting up," Lee gestured outside.

"I think I'll go rest," Tenten said. Neither of her teammates replied both of them simply continuing what they had been doing before she'd spoken, lost in their own thoughts. By the time either of them realised she had spoken, she was already in the tent, quietly sleeping.

She woke up that morning to find that indeed Lee had been correct to some degree. While she had been sleeping the snow had let up a little. They would be able to leave soon, although they would have to dig a tunnel through the snow to the surface.

Lee made quick work of the snow blocking the entrance and soon they were travelling again. They would be home soon, and that hope raced in her veins. Still as she ran just off to the left of Neji she couldn't help but smile sadly. She knew that they would not be returning to comfort but rather to a choice that could only end in heartbreak.

A week later when they passed through the border, they overheard the border guards talking about how recently a nobleman had been found assassinated in his own home.

"It's good for them nobles to sweat a bit, if the Tsuchikage wants to assassinate a traitorous noble bastard let 'im go ahead."

"Yeah keep them nobles jumping, we could do without a few," Another man joked.

Still as the guards joked about the murdered noble, Tenten wondered whether Minoru Yamada-san had returned home safely. The guards did a brief search and soon Team Gai was out of the Land of Earth and on their way home.

Even though their mission was almost done and they were out of danger, Tenten could not seem to quell the feelings of unease lodged somewhere in her chest. Still when Neji signalled them to move out, she couldn't help but notice he stood straighter than usual and his glance was direct and unyielding.

For a moment she wished Lee wasn't there, so she could say something to him, comfort him… tell him it would be okay… even if he knew it was a god-damned lie. Because they both needed those small lies so they could live with themselves. Live with their breach of loyalty and obligation, and promises that they had meant every word of, but could never keep.

* * *

It was night but Tenten remained awake even as her teammates slumbered on beside her. With a sigh she got up and left the tent, there was no sleep for her tonight. So instead she sat and gazed blankly up at the sky.

She wasn't sure how much later it was when someone shook her out of her concentration. "Neji?" She whispered softly towards the dark figure emerging from the tent.

He turned to look directly at her. "Why are you out here?" His voice was carefully controlled.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted.

He came closer to her, kneeling a bit before her. His face was now level with hers. Her eyes automatically settled on his lips watching as they remained still.

"Neji… I… will you kiss me?" He looked like he was going to turn away so she added in an even softer tone. "Please?" His lips grazed hers for the briefest of seconds and then he pulled back. "Please…" her voice is hoarse and she doesn't even really remember what she's begging for but despite that Neji understands somehow.

The meeting of lips is furious and teeth clash hungrily. Her hands are pulling him tight against her, as if she can't bear to let him go. When finally his lungs protest Neji pulled away gently, watching in amazement as tears formed in her eyes.

After a moment, something wet trickled down her cheek and she touched it thoughtfully with a fingertip. How strange. She's crying but she can't remember why.

"I…" She's searching for words, ignoring the salty liquid flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She finally sobbed softly, her head pressed into his shoulder. "I'm _so_ sorry."

There is nothing he can say, because no words will make this right. When finally she calmed down Neji picked her up, cradling her in his arms for a few brief seconds before bringing her inside the tent and laying her down beside Lee who was still snoring peacefully, dreaming of his undying loyalty to Gai-sensei.

"Sleep now…" Neji murmured into thick clouds of brown hair. Sleepily she nodded and curled in closer, desperate for warmth and even more than that for companionship because the loneliness itself is almost as painful as the loss. "I love you…" she's fairly sure she dreamed that.

When she woke up that morning her tears were dried to her face and as she rubbed her hands furiously against her cheeks to get rid of the tracks the tears had made, she also knew that in a way she was punishing herself for giving in, for being weak.

The next night they stayed at an inn and had the good fortune of running into Team 8 on their way back from a mission. As the two teams ate their food, Tenten finally felt the exhaustion from the night before catch up with her. It was all she could do not to lay her head down on the table and fall asleep.

Still once she finished eating she lowered her head to the table supporting it with her arms. She listened drowsily to the conversations until she heard Neji ask, "Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, Neji-niisan?" Hinata answered immediately, her voice soft.

"Could you perhaps help Tenten up to your room? She is quite fatigued and has not been feeling well recently." The others at the table said nothing and for a moment there was silence. Tenten blearily opened her eyes but the others chose to pretend that she was still asleep.

"I will, Neji-niisan." Hinata nodded. "Perhaps I myself shall retire as well. I will see you tomorrow, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun." Hinata said her goodnights to her two teammates before placing a hand on Tenten's shoulder. "Would you like to go to bed Tenten-chan? You seem quite tired." Hinata's voice was quiet but warming.

Tenten stood up and quietly said goodnight to her teammates, before following Hinata up the stairs to the room that they were staying in. Neji and Lee she knew were staying in another room a few doors down and the rest of Team 8 was in the room next door.

As she prepared for bed she saw Hinata glance at her nervously before looking away. "Yes Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked when she realised her shy friend wanted to say something but was too shy to speak.

"Um… are you and Neji-niisan in a-anyway I-invol-involved?" Hinata phrased it delicately and she stuttered slightly. Hinata nowadays only stuttered when she was nervous or around Naruto, which probably were pretty much the same thing Tenten decided.

For a moment she was silent, she couldn't burden someone else with this knowledge. But despite that the words slipped out. "We were once but we're not really anymore," Tenten replied as honestly as she could. Tenten carefully undid the ties in her hair before glancing at Hinata again. "Is that all?"

"Do you l-love him?" Hinata asked even more quietly.

"It wouldn't work out," She told the younger girl. "He's engaged."

"I did not ask why," Hinata said her voice a little more determined. "I asked if you loved him."

"It doesn't matter if I love him," she told Hinata hopelessly. "He has his duty to the Hyuuga and I have my duty to him as his partner and as his teammate, but not as his lover anymore."

Hinata was silent and her head was bowed gazing at her hands in her lap. Tenten casually stripped to her underclothes before pulling on an old shirt she used for sleeping. "For how long?"

"Since the mission on the day of the discussions," her reply was a little curt and Hinata's head shot up to glance at her as if shocked.

"Then why is he still engaged?" Hinata asked.

"Because if Neji obeys the Hyuuga Elders they're more likely to appoint him the Clan Head and because even if they don't appoint him Clan Head his marriage with Hanako-san will give the Hyuuga more wealth, prestige and allies.

"It doesn't matter if I'm an amazing kunoichi, or if I'm loyal to Konoha. I have nothing to offer to the noble house of Hyuuga. I have no family, no allies and no wealth. And it doesn't matter if I love him, or if he loves me because I'm not going to be the one to hold him back from his dream."

As she finished her tirade, she saw that Hinata was quietly crying into her own hands. "I'm so sorry Tenten-chan. I really, really am." Hinata sobbed.

"Hinata-chan, please don't cry if anything it should be me crying. You didn't do anything it's not your fault. Neji and I both knew that at best anything we had together would be short-lived." Tenten knelt on Hinata's bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love him and because I love him, I'll let him go. This is what he wants," she spread her hands out gesturing around her. Tenten looked as if she were pleading, Hinata thought.

"This… being the Hyuuga Head, changing it for the better. So I will support him, I'll defend his weaknesses, I'll love him from the shadows but I won't be with him." There was nothing to say, because there was nothing that could be said. So Tenten hugged her younger friend while she cried, and held back her own tears.

"Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked much later, when she had finally climbed into her own bed.

"Yes?" Hinata had replied, her voice only a little hoarse from crying.

"Well you obviously know that this is a secret, but if you tell anyone…"

"You don't need to worry Tenten-chan. No one will hear it from me," Hinata replied immediately. "Goodnight."

Tenten murmured her own goodnight and then once Hinata was sound asleep she succumbed to the tears that had been burning in her eyes and in her heart since she had first started speaking. And as she rolled over to bury her face in her pillow to muffle the wretched sobs tearing from her own throat she realised that this was the first night she had slept without Neji in a long while.

* * *

The next night they were in Konoha, Team Gai sat patiently on a bench despite the late hour, while they waited for Team 8 to finish their report to the Hokage. After a half-hour Team 8 emerged and said a few brief goodnights to them, saying that Tsunade-sama was waiting for them.

In the Godaime Hokage's office, Tsunade-sama sat at her desk, resting her head on her hands. Beside her Shizune, her apprentice was sorting through a few documents. "Ah, good evening Team Gai, how was your mission?"

Neji gave an oral report of their mission before handing the document that they had received from Yamada-san. The Hokage looked it over and paled slightly, then handed it over to Shizune to read.

"I think that will be everything," Tsunade said recovering her appearance and giving them an obvious dismissal.

"I will hand in the written report tomorrow afternoon, Hokage-sama," Neji added.

"Yes, yes I'll be waiting…" the Godaime Hokage's mind was clearly elsewhere.

As they left Tenten heard Tsunade saying to Shizune. "Our entire branch in Iwagakure is compromised… who's in charge of the intelligence…" Then she heard no more.

Hinata was waiting for her cousin on the bench that previously they had been waiting on. "Are you ready to go home now, Neji-niisan?" she asked.

Neji nodded before turning to face Tenten and Lee, "Goodnight. Tenten I'm afraid I won't be able to train tomorrow morning."

"It's okay," she waved him off. "I'll just join Lee and Gai. Goodnight Neji, Hinata-chan."

"Goodnight, Tenten-chan," Hinata said softly her pale eyes locking on Tenten for a second and then the two cousins were gone, leaving just her and Lee behind.

"See you tomorrow, Lee," Tenten smiled gently.

"Night, Tenten-chan!" Lee exclaimed and then he too was gone.

Tenten sighed and carefully made her way down the empty streets of Konoha. She was headed home and she could expect to find only loneliness waiting there for her.


	16. Chapter 16

So chapter 16... I never thought it would be this long, when I started I expected 10 chapters... now I'm guessing about 20.

This is to date, my most reviewed and longest story. I recently recieved my 101th review, so congrats to: **Neji For President**. They have asked for a one shot of NaruSasu, that at some point in the near future I will be posting.

I have also gotten my first commission from a friend from work. They asked for a HinaNaruSaku, so I did my best to deliver. This is also posted. He has also asked for another one, but so far plans have not been made.

I recently have begun to dabble in drabbles as seen by my collection of Team 7 drabbles in Sakura's POV. But more recently I have begun writing short vingettes inspired by the challenges from '31 days' on LJ. These can be found on my fictionpress account.

I apologise for the overall depressingness that my writing seems to be going thorough. There will hopefully only be a few more chapters like this, but it'll get better. I promise.

Oh and one last thing. Thank you to **Hitotoki** without you I probably would have forgotten and not posted this till like March. XD.

* * *

Just as Tenten was about to unlock her door and go inside she heard a loud crash followed by some muttering. She tried the door and found that it was locked, had she left a window open perhaps?

So she quietly opened the door and prepared to attack the intruder, the lights were off everywhere except for in the kitchen so she carefully crept towards the kitchen. She heard some more muttering and so she launched herself out from around the corner and fired one carefully aimed warning shot.

Then the kunai whizzed over Gai-sensei's head. "Tenten-chan, flower of our team you have returned!" Gai-sensei was exuberant and she carefully motioned for him to keep it down, it was late and most people were trying to sleep.

"Er… Gai-sensei what were you doing here?" She asked somewhat sheepishly as she pulled her kunai out of the wall. "Sorry about that," she added.

"I was just sorting through your mail so that when you returned you wouldn't have too," Gai-sensei seemed pleased with himself for helping her.

"Thanks Gai-sensei but that was hardly necessary…" While she'd been talking Gai-sensei had picked up a letter of hers that he had just opened. It was in formal print, with carefully prepared paper the kind that official documents were delivered on.

"'You've been accepted into ANBU'…?" Gai-sensei read her letter out-loud. Even as she snatched it out of her sensei's grasp and read it once herself, she knew that Gai-sensei had been looking through her things. How was she to explain this to him?

"Well you see… I just wanted to see if I could. I didn't actually want to be part of ANBU it's just to… you know keep my options open!" This was all she could come up with at the moment.

Gai-sensei became thoughtful. "The ANBU could always use more people like you. You could do well in ANBU, if that's what you really wanted. If you want I could write a letter of recommendation for you. I still have some contacts…"

"Gai-sensei?" Tenten interrupted softly.

"Yes, Tenten-chan?" Gai responded.

"I think I might actually join the ANBU."

"Oh Tenten-chan, make Team Gai proud!" She didn't even bother to try and shush him this time. She was too shocked and too worried about how she was going to break this to her team.

"Gai-sensei if you could… could you please not mention it to anyone just yet? I'd rather the others hear it from me first."

To her relief he didn't seem to find anything wrong with her request. "You have my word." Finally Gai-sensei left after blathering on about the springtime of youth and how glorious it was that Team Gai's precious flower was blossoming.

Once he was gone and Tenten had finally climbed into her own soft, glorious bed her mind lingered over how Lee and Neji would react to this news. In her minds' eye she could already see the hurt accusing look in Neji's eyes.

It was that thought and the absence of company that caused her to get very little sleep that night. But despite her exhaustion she was still up bright and early for training with Lee and Gai-sensei. Because at least this way she could forget about her worries for an hour or two as she concentrated fiercely on improving herself.

* * *

Her muscles ached pleasantly from the workout, she'd been sparring with Neji and Lee all afternoon and even though she had lost she couldn't help but feel pleased with her efforts. Slowly she caught her breath, her lungs no longer heaving for oxygen. "We're done for today." Neji as always made most of the decisions.

He and Lee were just about to head off when Tenten called out, "Neji! Lee!" Both turned around to face their female teammate. Neji waited patiently for her to speak, and even Lee was strangely silent.

They were both waiting for her to speak; she nervously licked her lips, biting down on the moistened skin. How would she tell them? How to explain? "I… I'm joining ANBU," she started, staring down at the ground, as she couldn't stand to watch the hurt flash across her teammates' faces.

"Pardon me, could you please repeat that?" As always when knocked off balance, Neji reverted to his former way of speaking.

"I said I'm joining ANBU. I requested a transfer and I've been accepted. Gai-sensei thinks I should follow through." She jerked her head up for a quick glance; Lee was crying manly tears and vowing that he'd be strong because Gai-sensei had said so.

Neji's cold, distant look made her heart ache and mouth go dry. He was shutting her out, like he'd done before when they were much younger. Neji looked at her as if not really seeing her. "I'm sorry, Lee, Neji." Her hands extended themselves before her, pleading almost for their forgiveness, but mostly for Neji's.

Lee reached out to clasp her hand, forcefully grabbing Neji's. They remained like that, partially linked for an awkward moment before Neji's hand reached out to clasp hers, forming a circle. "This is the end of Team Gai, but not of us," she whispered.

"This is an end…" she told them. "But we are still together," she reinforced the words by lightly tugging on their hands.

Lee promptly pulled her into a huge hug and she could feel his tears landing on her head. Neji remained at a respectful distance his hands tightened into white fists.

Once Lee had calmed down and left, only she and Neji remained in the training grounds. He said nothing and she could only wait for him to speak, to accuse her, to demand why she hadn't told him, and maybe worst of all to ask why she was leaving him when she'd promised she'd always be there.

"Neji… I…"

"I will see you later tonight, Tenten," He said finally and then left in a swirling of leaves. She stared at where he had been and resisted the strange urge to weep. She almost wished he had been angry at her rather than this liquid cold that froze her insides with guilt and despair.

That night Neji was in her room, she could tell that he had climbed in through her window because the curtains blew gently in the cool breeze. But despite the cool evening his body was tense like a coiled spring. "You said you wouldn't leave. Why?" Neji asked, his cold voice making her eyes close against tears.

Finally he was asking the questions that she had expected earlier, the ones that threatened to break her to pieces. "There are some promises that can't be kept. And there are some that should never be made."

"I don't care!" He raged. "Why?!"

She remained still in the storm of his fury. "Because I needed to leave you before you could leave me. When I promised before I meant it… I truly did. And I'm still here; you still have me even if I'm not on your team anymore. Even if I can never be your wife."

"This is so wrong." He looked like a broken man as he sat down hard on the edge of her bed. Guilt hit her full force, an ache that came from destroying the team that for eight years _had been her life_. But even more than that, she had promised that she would be there for Neji always.

"Neji…" her voice seemed to bring him back and he looked up at her. "This is wrong but all I know is that there's nothing I can say to change that part." A watery chuckle escaped from her lips. "This is just one more, 'just for tonight's' in a long succession of them."

He would have said something, but she covered his mouth with hers. She had stepped forward to rest half her weight on the bed. He responded gently, taking his time and making it long and through. This was not accompanied by the frenzy that their love making usually entailed.

The first time had not been like this; it had been too full of need and haste to reassure Neji that she was alive to have been like this. The times after had been fierce and rough an effort to forget the world around them, it had been their silent rebellion against the way things were; no it was not like this.

His tongue probed against her lips for access and she gave it, reciprocating in turn. He took his time, before leaning forward to press a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses to her throat. "Neji," she moaned beneath his ministrations. He maneuvered her fully unto the bed so she rested beneath him.

He undressed her slowly; taking care to layer kisses upon each new patch of exposed skin. Her hands are threaded into his hair, gently tugging him up to her mouth for another kiss, this one demanding. He pulled back and kissed her languorously, ignoring her demand. One hand traced teasing circles on her hip, the movement itself causing her to arch slightly into him.

She was still half-dressed and she wanted him so badly it hurt. Even as her body tried to find the release it yearned for her throat ached, because it was still a mistake, one horrible mistake that they couldn't erase. Her pants were soon gone, thrown somewhere in her room. Neji however was still clothed.

She gasped when Neji lightly tweaked her left nipple. "Neejii," she groaned out when he continued on to her right nipple. She tugged on his shirt and hoped he would get the message. He ignored her, and she felt his mouth swirl around her breast avoiding the centre. Then her nipple was in his mouth and he sucked fiercely, while tweaking the neglected one once more. Her eyes slammed shut.

"Please…" she moaned. He lifted his head, and she almost whined before she caught herself. Then she felt a small gush of air as he threw his shirt away; she smiled briefly as it landed on top of her mirror before she was pulled into a kiss.

One hand rested on her hip, while the other hand travelled lower between her legs. When his finger brushed her, she let out a small whine her eyes closed once more. Her hips tried to buck, but the other hand held her down. She opened her eyes to find that Neji was smirking, his face above hers, admiring her visage. "Neji, please…" she whispered.

Then a finger entered her, and she moaned. Her body twisted desperately trying to draw him in. Then he crooked his finger, hitting some place inside of her that made her vision go white. Her fingernails dug into his back, but he found he couldn't mind watching as her face twisted in bliss.

She was still recovering when he entered her, drawing another gasp. The pace he set was a slow rocking. Tenten didn't seem to mind, her nails no longer digging into his back. They came together, and as she lay gasping for breath beneath him he whispered, "I should go."

"Mm…" she replied. "You probably should."

He didn't move to leave, only continued to lay still her head still resting on his chest. There was silence, and he thought that maybe she had fallen asleep. "I can go later."

"Yes, you probably can." She curled closer and he thought he felt a few tears land on his skin, but he said nothing. He would let her cry in privacy. "I'm sorry I'm not on your team anymore."

"Hn," he wouldn't say anything. He had been so selfish to ask her to stay.

"I just wish we were a little more free."

"Me too."

* * *

He woke slowly in the middle of the night; Tenten lay beside him her hands threading through his hair. She stopped when she realised he was awake. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," his voice was hushed. Her hands resumed their soothing task. He glanced at the clock. "I should go." Her hands pulled back, leaving him free to leave.

She watched as he gathered up his discarded clothes, trying not to let despair and regret crush her. He paused at the window, but left without a word. She closed her eyes against the bitterness of tears. She knew she wouldn't see him tomorrow.

Tomorrow she would be trading in her team for a black and grey suit, a mask of porcelain, and a scabbed over tattoo.


	17. Chapter 17

This weekend (actually this week) was pretty awful. I'm starting to wonder if the reason all my writing is so depressing is because in actuality I myself am depressed. Must look further into this. Chapter 18 (for those of you who bother to read my little blurbs) will probably take a while as I'm busy every night this week.

So here is the long awaited chapter 17.

* * *

She had reported to ANBU Headquarters where stacks of paperwork waited for her to sign filled with vows of silence and loyalty and honour. Then came the rite of passage into ANBU, the tattoo that would mark her undying loyalty to Konoha until the end of her life.

It burned, and she fought against the instinctive tears rising in her eyes. It hurt… but less than the thought that she had abandoned her Team.

The Hokage had been notified and a replacement would be assigned. A replacement, as if she could be so easily replaced. There was no one who could reign in Lee's youthfulness as well as she could, and there was no one she trusted to guard Neji's blind spot.

After her tattoo had been carefully wrapped and she had been instructed on how to keep it from getting infected, she received her uniform. Her uniform that would allow her to cease being Tenten and become a weapon of Konoha.

"You'll be reporting here for two weeks to receive training in ninjato," Her squad-captain instructed her. Her squad-captain was a tall man with thick scars, called Haruo. Behind his back he was known as Scar. Every single beginner was placed under him, and it was only if you passed his requirements that you could be considered an ANBU.

"I already have training in weapons," she protested.

"It's tradition," he said firmly and she remained silent. He handed her a katana, and as she tested it against her thumb she knew it was made from the highest quality steel. "You'll be using bokken for the first week."

She bit down on her tongue to smother her protest. She knew how to use a weapon, damn it!

"Report here tomorrow at seven. You are now a temporary member of Squad 1, Division 10. You're dismissed."

He handed her a mask, and for a moment she had to smile. Her mask was a panda and she wondered if someone was mocking her distinctive hairstyle, or whether it was just her fate. Probably both, she decided.

She headed to Team Gai's old training grounds. Neji and Lee were still there training, like they were waiting for her. She stepped out to meet them; somehow feeling more vulnerable and yet less exposed with her new uniform on.

"Hello ANBU-san, how may we help you?" Lee had quit attacking Neji and turned to face her. He did not recognise her, and that made her feel like she was on outside like she no longer belonged with them.

She tilted her mask to the side so that her face was visible. "Tenten-san!" Lee exclaimed. She smiled shyly, slightly unsure. But Lee still hugged her tightly, and that made her feel better.

Neji had come closer, his hand wrapped around a cold metal bracer on her arm. The metal was so different from the warm skin that he was used to. The grey and black made her look too sharp, unlike the colours that she normally wore. The mask tilted strangely to the side of her head, was so unlike her.

"Panda-chan!" Lee was saying. "Tenten-san is our Panda-chan!"

Neji was silent, he had meant to congratulate her, however much he wished for her to stay. The words were stuck in his throat.

"_Neji_," Tenten said finally, snapping his eyes to her face.

"Congratulations," Neji said after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Lee chattered on about how Tenten made such a cute panda, and how she'd be the best ANBU ever with her shining youthfulness. She smiled and nodded, and when he suggested they all go for lunch she agreed.

Maybe she couldn't be with Team Gai, or even with Neji anymore, but simply because it was the end didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy what time there was left. So she took each of their hands in hers and dragged them down to the village.

* * *

She began training in kenjutsu along with the new recruits, until someone (probably Shikamaru who was an ANBU captain) mentioned to Haruo that there was really no point in training the Weapons Mistress in kenjutsu when she was already a master of it.

That was when Haruo decided that she would be doing extra training outside of her normal training. Haruo proved to be a master at kenjutsu and she grew to enjoy her spars with him. Even after she was finished with her two-weeks' mandatory kenjutsu training, they continued to spar.

She no longer had time to spar with Lee or Neji, most nights collapsing in exhaustion. She trained with her ANBU team now, and was frequently away for long periods of time for missions. She no longer bothered to tell her friends how long she'd be gone for, simply giving them all a key and telling them to check up on her apartment once in a while.

She was permanently placed in Squad 5, Division 1. Squads contained up to a hundred members while divisions were composed of ten members. Within each division there were five partners of two.

Tenten's partner was an experienced member whose codename was Koi, but in real life was Shou Hirase. His rank varied between skilled Chuunin and Jounin. He was seven years her senior but unmarried and came from an average shinobi family.

However simply because Koi was her partner in the books did not make him her partner in real life. She certainly did not think of him as such, he was merely someone she was required to work with. She tried to forget that she had once vowed that Neji would always be her partner and she his.

In one of her short down times between missions she had managed to catch up on the latest gossip with her fellow kunoichi at their favourite restaurant. Hinata sadly had been occupied with Clan Duties, so it was just Ino and Sakura.

"Tenten, I'm so glad we finally get so see you!" Sakura hugged her tightly. "I was wondering if we'd ever see you again. I heard that your Division has been running you ragged."

"Sorry, it's just been so exhausting getting used to the ANBU schedule. But it's calmed down a lot now that I've finished my 'mandatory kenjutsu training.'" Sakura and Ino smothered some giggles at the exasperation in her voice.

"So did you hear about Team Gai—I mean Team Four's new member?" Ino asked finally, leaning in on her elbows.

"Her name is Megumi Fuwa and she's a former intelligence more specifically seduction expert, skilled in genjutsu. She is two years older than we are. Her highest rank achieved is Jounin but she's not listed in any bingo books," Sakura spoke as if she were just repeating information that she'd received from Megumi's information folder.

"You sound like you just regurgitated her entire folder, Forehead-Girl," Ino replied and Tenten barely managed to cover her smile. "In any case she is a genjutsu expert, probably even enough to rival Forehead here. Her speciality is a genjutsu that exudes familiarity. It makes her excellent for intelligence missions."

"What's she like?" Tenten asked. Both of them were smiling nervously, like they were hiding something.

"Well… we heard this from Chouji who was walking by when this happened. But apparently just after they'd been introduced Megumi told Lee that he was barely passable and then told Neji in the same breath that she had deemed him to be 'of good quality' and that he would be her partner," Sakura added in a soft voice.

"Chouji said that Neji just exploded then and said something that made her go pale before he marched out of the training grounds," Ino added. "It was quite rude of her, and she was like all over Neji despite the fact that he's engaged."

"Oh…" Tenten managed to say.

Since she had joined ANBU, Neji no longer came during the night to see her. In fact she saw little of him at all, and when she did it was always in public or with Lee. It was never simply just the two of them. She knew that she missed him, especially when she woke during the night to find her bed empty when she was sure that just moments before he'd been there.

* * *

It was just after her second month being a member of the ANBU Black Ops that she was given her first solo mission, she was to kill a family that had abandoned Konoha. The targets were Raimaru Yasui, Saruko Yasui and their five-year-old daughter Kimi Yasui.

She returned to Konoha late that evening with her suit coated in blood, none of it her own. Her face was pale behind her mask, and her mouth still filled with the sour taste of vomit. After dropping off her mission report at the ANBU office she headed back to her apartment.

In the shower, which she'd turned as hot as she could stand she spent the better part of an hour scrubbing viciously at her skin and under nails. She'd washed her hair three times. And finally when she'd stepped out of that steaming room, she knew that she couldn't sleep tonight.

In a final act of desperation she found herself sneaking in to the Hyuuga Grounds and making her way to Neji's room. Neji was asleep, lying squarely in the middle of his bed. She sat in the shadowed corner of his room, her head resting on her knees. Neji slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the crimes that she had committed for the sake of Konohagakure.

She stayed there, watching him sleep and wishing that she could join him in slumber for hours. Her red rimmed eyes staring at him thorough the darkness while in her mind replayed the murder of a tiny girl-child. A flash of red against the stone floor of an abandoned cottage and dark eyes filled with fear and anger at the death of her parents haunted Tenten's memories.

She knew that Neji had awoken in the instant he turned to face her. "Come here, Tenten," he spoke softly as if speaking to a frightened child. She shook her head and stayed put in the corner. It was only when she felt his presence beside her that she dared to look up.

"I killed her," she whispered. "She was hardly even five years old. I killed her parents in front of her and then killed her too," She could not keep the horror from her voice. "I—I'm a murderer." Her voice trembled.

"You are not," Neji replied, his arms encircling her. His arms were the arms of someone comforting a broken lover, not just a broken teammate. He said nothing more, but carried her to his bed placing her chilled body beneath the warm covers. Then after a moment's hesitation crawled in after her, holding her body close to his.

It was odd, that after two months of avoidance that he would simply welcome her into his bed. That they would end up back where they had left off after two months of isolation. Two months ago had been the unspoken end of their relationship.

She enjoyed the warmth and comfort after months' of empty, lonely beds. But the longer she lay there the more she wished that she could bring herself to just leave, to quit dragging herself along with him. She finally got up and headed to the window.

He didn't even attempt to stop her when she left, simply watching her exit through his bedroom window. She felt furious and wished that he had tried, even if in the end she had said no then turned and left without a word. But she knew that there was no point rubbing salt into their wounds.

She ran into Neji that morning when she handed in a secondary copy of her mission report to the Hokage. He didn't look at her; he couldn't look at her at all. In public their shields went up, they couldn't be who they are. She returned his wave and continued on up to the Hokage's office.

The finality of it hit her with enough force to knock the breath out of her. Whatever they had had was over. She'd destroyed what little love they'd had in between the bitterness at the fact that it would never be allowed to fully blossom. Instead of simply letting it die slowly, she had snatched it up, threw it to the ground and stamped on it for good measure.


	18. Chapter 18

I apologise sincerely for the long delay, which why I made this an extra long chapter. It beat the first chapter for the rank of longest chapter to date.

I have a feeling that the following chapters will have long breaks between posting, due to my starting university in the fall and the fact that my awesome beta and I will have much more difficulty communicating when we no longer attend the same school. But rest assured that eventually it will end.

This chapter was written while working at the Calgary Stampede and while listening to _If I Fail_ by Cartel.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tenten found an invitation addressed to her on her table when she returned that evening, worn out after a long mission. Gai-sensei had probably placed it there in hopes that she would see it.

_The Hyuuga Family_

_Request the honour of your presence_

_At the marriage of_

_Hanako Sugi_

_and_

_Neji Hyuuga_

_On May 10__th_

_At four in the afternoon_

_The Hyuuga Compound._

She set the invitation back down on the table and sat down hard in a chair. Her hands went up to cup her head. Hanako had probably sent this; Neji had not spoken to her at all since they had last seen each other.

She'd always planned to go, but now she wondered if perhaps she ought to decline. But she'd go, because she shouldn't break a promise, even if it broke her. She grabbed a sheet of paper and penned out a reply.

* * *

"Might you be Tenten-san?" Someone asked her as she sat at her desk, writing out yet another missions report.

"Yes," she replied her gaze still focused on her work.

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence." That caught her attention and she looked up to see a new ANBU member, a young man with dark hair and wide eyes. He'd obviously been given the duty of passing out messages.

"I'll go at once," she replied and headed off to see the Hokage.

She entered into the Godaime's office to see Team Four sitting down on the benches carefully placed inside the office. Neji was sitting there looking calm and collected, while Lee was talking enthusiastically about his training with Sakura. Megumi in the meantime was leaning slightly in her chair, looking quite bored.

This was the first time she'd actually seen the girl who had replaced her. Megumi was a tall woman with long black hair and huge dark eyes. Her curves, full lips and well-developed chest demonstrated just why she'd specialised in seduction and interrogation.

All three turned to face her as she walked in. "Panda-chan!" Lee exclaimed. "It's been a long time."

"It has been a long time. Godaime-sama, Neji, Lee, Fuwa-san." Tsunade-sama was currently resting her chin on her folded hands, her eyes slit like as she surveyed the four of them.

"I have a B-rank mission for the four of you. It will simply be an escort mission." Tenten took this opportunity to remove her mask.

"But Tenten-san…" Lee began.

"I am aware that Tenten-san is now part of ANBU, however I feel that she is a key piece to this mission and your previous team record proves this to be a successful match-up."

"Are there any more details, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

"The man you will be escorting is the son of the daimyo of the Land of Waterfall, Daisuke Ito. Due to certain conflicts with Grass and Rain he has asked for protection while he attends a meeting that the three lands are hosting in an effort for peace. It is known for a fact that the Land of Wind and Earth will be sending representatives to observe this treaty."

"I see," Neji replied. "Is this all?"

"The Team Leader will be Tenten-san, with Neji-san as Co-Leader. That is all, if I may have a word alone with Tenten-san and Megumi-san?"

Tenten gave a curt nod and Megumi simply remained where she was watching as her two male teammates exited the room.

"Megumi-san I am sorry, but you will be required to teach your genjutsu technique to Tenten-san who will need it for an S-rank mission."

Megumi had opened her mouth as if she were about to protest but had rapidly closed it when Tsunade-sama sent her a hard look.

"That is all Megumi-san, you may join the rest of your team outside," Tsunade-sama added. Once the door was closed, the Hokage continued. "Tenten-san the original mission is simply a cover mission to disguise a secondary and more important mission. It will be an S-rank assassination mission. Megumi-san's genjutsu technique will allow you to get close to your target.

Your target is Takeshi Sakamoto. He is the representative from the Land of Earth. Takeshi is the head of intelligence in Iwagakure and he is directly responsible for the death of Minoru Yamada."

"So I am simply to assassinate him?"

"Yes, without making Konoha seem responsible. I don't need another war with Iwagakure. Relations are already strained enough."

"I'll do my best, Tsunade-sama." Tenten left then and was almost amused to find the others waiting for her. Though it seemed Megumi had only remained because Lee and Neji had forced her to.

"We'll meet at the Gate tomorrow morning. I'll bring Ito-sama, and then we can set off. Any questions?"

"None, Panda-chan!" Lee enthusiastically nodded with a huge grin on his face.

Megumi shot the green clothed man a look before saying. "When do you want to start training? Since you have no genjutsu skill this will probably take a while."

It was obvious that Megumi was displeased and trying to start a fight. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neji, Lee. Fuwa-san how about we start on training now? I've nothing to do and there's no time like the present, right?"

"I'm sorry," Megumi said insincerely, "I have plans."

"Oh that's a shame. Well you better be off," Tenten replied with a false smile. "Plans to go seduce some poor shinobi into getting you in ANBU no doubt," Tenten added in an undertone when she was sure Megumi could no longer hear her.

Tenten turned around to find Neji right behind her, watching with an amused smirk. When he realised that Tenten had caught him, he schooled his face into a more neutral look. "What did Hokage-sama have to say?"

"Classified."

"Will it interfere with the mission?"

"If you needed to know, I'd tell you. I can handle it."

They walked down the hallway slowly, the soft sounds of footsteps echoing as they walked before Neji finally spoke. "Did you get the invitation?"

"You know for a fact that I did," Tenten responded. She'd noticed that her window had been open proving that Neji had been the one to deliver the invitation.

There was an awkward pause. "In any case I have to return to the Hyuuga Compound…" He began to walk towards the exit.

"I…" he turned to face her. "I'll see you tomorrow," she finished lamely.

He raised his hand in acknowledgement and then continued to walk away. He didn't turn around.

* * *

When Tenten finally arrived at the Gate, with Ito-sama in tow. She was not at all surprised to see that Team Four was one person short. Megumi appeared over an hour later looking as if she had just rolled out of bed. A quick search of her pack revealed that the majority of it was taken up with clothing and make-up.

"Megumi-san, this is not a seduction mission! You have fifteen minutes to go and repack." It took Megumi several tries before she clued into the concept of 'more weapons, less make-up.'

As a result they left over two hours behind schedule which ended with them camping in the wilderness as opposed to sleeping in a decent bed, which would have happened had they left on time. Ito-sama had accepted it with good cheer while Megumi complained loudly. "How can you expect me to sleep on the ground? My hair will get dirty!" Megumi wailed.

That was when Tenten snapped. "Megumi-san, are you or are you not a shinobi of Konohagakure?"

"Of course I'm a shinobi of Konoha. My family has lived there for generations!" Megumi bristled at Tenten's question.

"Act like it then," Tenten added cruelly. "This is nothing compared to ANBU missions." A few examples leaped to mind but she didn't elaborate. "And this horrible complaining would be why you've been passed over twice for ANBU." With that said, Tenten returned to setting up the tents.

She'd only brought two tents, and she hadn't expected to use them till the trip home when Ito-sama would no longer be with them. As a result, she'd given up her tent for Ito-sama, which was proper procedure. The other tent was for Neji and Lee.

Megumi had ceased complaining and had become quite sullen after Tenten's harsh words. After a brief meal, Tenten finally approached Megumi. "Are you ready to start training?"

Megumi looked as if she wanted to be spiteful and say no, but she didn't. "Fine… the seals are the easiest part of this jutsu. It's the concentration and detail that are tricky. The seals are…"

Megumi proved to be a good teacher, and soon Tenten was able to produce vague feelings of familiarity. "Not bad for your first time," Megumi complimented her. "The hardest part is controlling the 'depth' of the familiarity and keeping control of it when you have a large amount of people under the jutsu."

"I see…" Tenten murmured. "Thank you for your time."

An hour or so after Tenten had started the second watch, she heard someone exit one of the tents. To her surprise it was Lee rather than Neji. "What are you doing up?" she whispered. "Neji hasn't even kept watch yet."

"I wanted to talk to you about Neji-kun." There was a serious look on his face.

"What about him?" she replied, turning to verify that Megumi was indeed asleep.

"I've known for a while about you and him, since the mission in the Land of Earth. I told no one but I want to know why…" Lee continued.

"It doesn't matter," she replied hopelessly. "He's engaged and this more than anything is his chance to change the Hyuuga."

Tenten didn't like the way Lee was looking at her, for someone who was so loud and oblivious and green and youthful he looked at her as if he could see everything. "It seems to me that if he's willing to give that chance up, you should accept it."

"Don't say that!" the words came out harsher than she had intended. "This is something he wants more than anything."

"What about what you want?" Lee asked. "You can't have both, you can't _have_ Neji but not have him. You love him and he loves you. Neji's willing to give it up for you, but you can't accept that and so you both keep staying in this circle of unhappiness, knowing that this can only end badly, because it always does."

"We can't all be like you Lee," she replied. "We're not all full of determination and youth and optimism. Sometimes we stumble and fall, and sometimes no matter what we have to give up, we have to break our promises."

Lee was silent, as if thinking about what she'd said. He'd grown since their youth but he was still very much like Gai-sensei. But now he knew when to be serious, he knew when to be thoughtful.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Tenten added, wishing that she had her ANBU mask for once.

* * *

The next morning, Lee acted as if they'd never had that conversation last night. In fact he was even more over the top than usual, which drove Megumi insane.

"I swear if that bushy-browed, spandex-wearing man comes anywhere near me, this Team will officially be short one person!" Megumi warned Tenten.

"I'll try my best," Tenten smiled genuinely. She'd almost forgotten how grating Lee's eccentric behaviour could be for people who weren't used to him.

They arrived at Kusagakure, the shinobi village of the Land of Grass, late that evening. The thought between the meeting of the three countries was to peaceably resolve certain conflicts, among them their relations with the Five Great Shinobi Lands as well as the general dissent between Rain and Waterfall after the last Great War. Grass, fearing that it would turn to War with it being stuck in the middle.

However Waterfall was still wary of Grass, as Kusagakure had sided with the Land of Earth in the last Great War.

That night was the welcoming ceremony, it was full of speeches and general chatter. Despite the fact that there were too many guards watching attentively for any sign of attack for Tenten's comfort. Megumi had been chosen as the close guard and she was living it up, dangling off Ito-sama's arm as she laughed and chatted with foreign dignitaries.

While Neji and Lee kept their attention on Ito-sama, Tenten scouted the room for Sakamoto. He was not hard to find, as he was dressed in outlandishly gaudy clothes. He was also not in popular demand, as he was rather reclusive and tended to remain in Iwagakure.

Turning to cover her hands in her kimono, she hurried through the jutsu that Megumi had taught her and prayed that it worked. She was not very good at it, as she was not a genjutsu type but it was passable. Clearing her throat she settled her shoulders and drew herself up taller.

She was supposed to do her best to blend in and approach her target. She walked as a noble lady might do so, she made sure to walk with noise because if she walked silently she might as well hold up a sign that said 'Shinobi in disguise right here!'

Finally she walked right past Sakamoto who turned to look at her. She silently prayed that the jutsu was working. "Excuse me," he called out. "Don't I know you?" She knew that it was.

"Oh Sakamoto-sama, I'm offended that you've forgotten me already," Tenten replied coyly. "Ren Takuma. We've met before at the Tsuchikage's dinner."

"I am quite ashamed to have forgotten such a beautiful name. Please just call me Takeshi." He raised her fingers to his lips.

"Well then Takeshi-san, would you mind if I joined you this evening? My escort appears to have run off."

He gracefully invited her to sit at his table, and they casually flirted through out the evening. He never seemed to question why a young twenty-year-old woman could be so interested in an old man like him. Finally the evening drew to a close and Sakamoto invited her back to his rooms.

This was the chance she had been waiting for, to see his room. They passed his guard on the way in, a bulky young man who looked as if he could easily break any threat posed to his master in two. She smiled politely at him but he remained impassive.

Once inside the room, Tenten took her chance to observe everything, figuring out possible escape routes and how to make it appear as if she were not involved. She excused herself to use the washroom and took her time to observe his guard's room. There something off about the bottom of the small box that housed his guard's belongings.

There was a false bottom she realised, and she carefully removed it to see what lay underneath. Sakamoto's guard was none other than a member of the Souen Family, a family who despised Sakamoto's methods of intelligence because he had had one of their sons killed as a traitor simply because he dared to speak out against him.

This was exactly what she'd been looking for someone to blame the murder on, someone who had a reason to kill Sakamoto. In fact… she knew she would have to kill the guard too, and make it appear as if he had committed suicide. She replaced everything exactly as it had been and hurried back to see Sakamoto.

His flirting quickly turned to touches, with his hand rubbing up and down her thigh. The sake smelled foul on his breath and she suspected that even if he hadn't had anything to drink his breath would still smell foul.

Then he lifted her hand to his lips, and as his lips traced their way up her arm she shuddered but he mistook it for a shiver of pleasure. Her mind somehow seemed to detach from what was happening to her. Then his lips tried to coax her lips into action, reluctantly she let him.

His tongue probed hers into play and when she responded she began to forget that this was actually a mission, that he was not actually Neji who loved her but and old man who only hours before had been a stranger.

Then suddenly he pulled away, having heard the door open. His guard had come in to inform him that someone wished to speak with him. She gasped in realisation and felt horribly sick and repulsed. She's been imagining this old man who she was supposed to kill, as Neji.

Remembering she was still on the mission she tried to compose herself. "Takeshi my dear, I'm sorry but I must bid you goodnight my maid will certainly be wondering where I have gone to. Perhaps we can continue… this interesting development some other time?"

"Yes, yes," Sakamoto agreed absent-mindedly and Tenten left quickly.

Once she returned back to the broom closet that was the room she shared with Megumi she wasn't surprised to find that Megumi had yet to return, she was however surprised to find that Neji sat on her bed as if waiting for her.

"Who's with Ito-sama?" she asked, concerned because Neji was supposed to be with him.

"Lee and Megumi," Neji answered quietly. He stepped towards her and unconsciously she shied away. "What's wrong?" he seemed concerned and slightly confused.

"N-Nothing," she stuttered slightly. The look he sent her was questioning but he didn't press it. This time when he opened his arms, she allowed him to embrace her. She held herself stiff, unwilling to relax into his arms.

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

Inwardly she winced, of course he would have noticed everything she did. "That was Takeshi Sakamoto-sama from Iwagakure."

"From Iwagakure?" Neji's voice remained level but she could tell he was surprised. "What are you doing with him?" His brows narrowed in concern.

"Its part of my mission," she told him drawing herself up to her full height. "It doesn't concern you," She told him in her best ANBU voice.

"What is it? Why won't you let me help?" Neji whispered heatedly.

"You want to help me seduce him and then murder him?" she asked cruelly. "This isn't something you can help with." As the words flew out of her mouth she began to regret them. "I'm sorry," she added hastily, "it's not like I want to kiss him I only want…"

"To complete your mission, I know," Neji finished for her.

She nodded even though that had not been what she'd been about to say. She'd been about to say that she only wanted to kiss him. His finger brushed over her lips before he leaned down about to press his lips to hers when she whispered, "Don't. Kiss the cheek because I can't kiss you anymore."

The expression of hesitation and betrayal that crossed his face and the feeling of his lips pressed to her cheek remained with her even after Megumi stumbled in, limping slightly about an hour later.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry all of my wonderful readers that this chapter has taken so long to be finished. This past year I started university and was too busy and too lacking of inspiration to update nearly as well as you deserve, and for that I'm honestly sorry.

However I have managed to finish this chapter, and I'm working on the next one. I would have had this out earlier but my beta is busy graduating so it took a while. In fact I decided since she was too busy I would post this for now and then replace it with an edited version at a later point rather than keep you all waiting. So after nearly a year's hiatus I bring you chapter 19 of Promises You Can't Keep.

Status: Un-betaed, to be replaced with an edited version at a later time.

* * *

Recap:

After receiving an injury that caused Neji to think Tenten was dead, the two of them began having romantic relations. However it's been revealed that Neji is engaged to Hanako Sugi who is from a noble family and is marrying her to improve the opinions of the Hyuuga Elders.

While Neji would much rather marry Tenten, Tenten insists that she would not be good for the Hyuuga and she does not provide the connections the Hyuuga Elders are hoping to make with his marriage to Hanako. Only Hinata and Lee know about their secret affair.

Tenten left Team Gai to become ANBU, and Team Gai became Team Four with the addition of Megumi who specialises in genjutsu.

Currently Tenten is on a mission with Team Four, her mission is to seduce Takeshi Sakamoto, the head of intelligence in Iwagakure. Team Four is on an escort mission, which is being used to hide Tenten's true mission.

* * *

Heart pounding Tenten sat up abruptly in bed, her hands pressed over her mouth to keep from screaming. She couldn't remember the dream, it having already fled from her mind. But she still felt unsettled, almost as if this room were confining her. Looking down at her hands in the shadowy room they almost looked as if they'd been stained with blood.

It was just a nightmare, she told herself. The soft sound of Megumi's breathing filled the tiny room. Slipping quietly out the door she went to check on Neji and Lee, who were somewhere inside the suites Ito-sama had been given for his stay.

Lee was snoring away in his slumber, but Neji sat in a meditative position on his bed. His skin shone in the moonlight and his dark hair blended with the shadows. His eyes snapped open and they looked as if they were silver lanterns in the night.

He did nothing to acknowledge her, but she knew he'd seen her. Knew he'd felt her presence. She slid down the wall to meet the floor, resting her arms on top of her folded knees. Before long her head fell down to rest between her arms and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

With a sigh, Neji stood up and gleaming in the moonlight gently picked her up. He carried her back to her room, and pulled the sheets over her. For a second he watched as she whimpered softly from the loss of contact. "Neji…" soft pink lips breathed. He left then before he did something they would both regret.

When she woke up, Tenten felt lost and disoriented. Slowly realising where she was, she sat up quickly. She didn't remember going back to her room. Neji must have carried her back, she surmised. She ought to thank him for that.

* * *

That evening, she found out that the discussions had gone surprisingly well from Ito-sama. "We may be able to leave before the week is out." He told her.

"Well that is certainly something to look forward to," she agreed. Then went to sit with Sakamoto as he beckoned to her. She gracefully allowed Sakamoto to kiss her cheek in greeting.

The one thing she found tiresome about any kind of meeting between countries was that the meals went on for hours with course upon course laid on the table. It was a subtle way of saying, we're better than you. But to her it was a waste of food, and of time.

Carefully sipping at her drink, Tenten resisted the urge to sigh from boredom. Sakamoto was a dull companion, as he was recounting every single detail of what had happened today. Instead, she merely tuned him out, occasionally muttering an agreement so he believed she was listening.

Across the room her eyes went to Neji, who had been studiously ignoring her all day. She tried to thank him earlier today when she ran into him in the hallway. He'd simply brushed her off and told her he was going to speak with Ito-sama. Despite her worry she'd let him go, and had gone in search of Lee to spar with.

"Would you like to go someplace quieter?" A whisper floated into her ear.

"Why not," she agreed. "I find this to be quite dull."

Sakamoto had offered her his arm, which she took delicately and allowed herself to be lead from the room. Their early departure meant that everyone was watching them as they left. She could feel Neji's eyes burning into the back of her head as she was lead from the room.

She wished she could apologise, but this was her mission. She was a kunoichi and this was what they did. One night they would be warriors and the next they would be seductresses. There was no room for guilt or love while she was on a mission. So instead she purred into the old man's ear. "I'll make it worth your while for leaving early…"  
Inwardly, Tenten wished she could kill the despicable old man but it was too early to strike. So instead as she knelt before him, she gazed up at him with sultry eyes that burned with anger, which he mistook for lust.

She left once he was asleep. As she made her way back to the room she shared with Megumi she couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself. But this was what kunoichi did, why they were honoured and looked down upon at the same time.  
Megumi was blessedly absent from the room when Tenten arrived. Grabbing a towel she headed to the bathroom in Ito-sama's suite. She was determined to have a shower before bed. She stunk of sake, sweat and other less pleasant things.

* * *

Time seemed to fly for Team Four, but for Tenten that week was unbearably long. Neji avoided being alone with her, Megumi continued to make snide comments about her, and everywhere she went Sakamoto was looking for her. She spent a lot of time with Lee as a result. Of course she could only stand so much youthful talk before she went out of her mind.

When Ito-sama told her that finally the talks were about to be concluded she could have kissed him. Soon she would be back in Konoha and out doing normal missions rather than seducing an old man.

The day before they were going to leave she finally managed to corner Neji in Ito-sama's suite. "Neji," she said softly, looking at the floor. "I know you're disgusted at how I've become… at what I've done. But this is what a kunoichi does." She raised her eyes to meet his defiantly for a brief moment. "Not all missions take place on the battlefield, you know. I know you're sickened by it, so I won't bother you too much, but is this really worth losing a friendship over? Think about it." She left then, not wanting to hear what he was about to say.

She'd managed to talk Sakamoto into having a private dinner for the two of them. She'd managed to slip the poison into his food so easily that she almost felt bad. He never noticed until it was too late.

Suddenly he reached for his glass of water, only to have it tip over and spill across the table. She sat impassively while he tried desperately to get a drink. He finally took her cup and held it to his mouth with trembling hands, spilling more water than he drank.

Then he doubled over, "Ren!" he whispered. "Help!"

"I'm sorry Sakamoto," she spat his name. "I don't think I can do that. You're a disgusting old man who's better off dead, you see." The expression on his face was shocked. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry I never introduced myself. I'm a kunoichi of Konoha. You know, the one who was buying information off that guy you killed. Those who kill will be killed, but you would know that by now wouldn't you?"

Once the despicable man was dead, she went to kill the guard. It was only too easy to subdue him and to make it look as if he had committed suicide. Then the letter was placed within his chest of belongings telling of his love for his master and his duty to his family.

When she had finally washed the blood from her hands, Tenten surveyed the scene. _This_ was what she had become, a cold-hearted killer, and a cool seductress. While she hadn't been a virgin for a long time, she was still ruined, still one of many kunoichi who had offered up themselves for their land.

If she could never have married Neji before, now she was doubly incapable of doing so. No house with a lineage such as the Hyuuga would want a bride like her, one who used her body as a weapon and slept with enemies. She wanted to weep, but refused to. This was something she had chosen, she had been allowed to say no from the beginning and this mission might have been assigned to some other kunoichi, to an older and more experienced one.

She left that room and was surprised to find that Neji was waiting for her in her chambers, without Megumi or Lee present. He sat on her bed, holding a bottle of sake. He offered her a cup, which she took carefully as if afraid it might break. Sitting next to him, the two of them indulged in a few cups before he finally spoke. "I am not disgusted by what this mission required of you, instead I think it admirable that you would give so much for Konoha,"

"Lee tells me that you are willing to give up your dreams of being the Head of the Hyuuga for me, even now that I am like this would you still take me? To bring a ruined orphan into the Hyuuga household?"

"I would," Neji replied solemnly.

She looked away before answering, "It is good that one of us has common sense then. Marrying me brings you nothing, brings the Hyuuga nothing. By marrying Hanako, you offer so much more to the Hyuuga: the removal of that Cursed Seal and the unification of the two houses."

"I know this."

Tenten gave a sad smile, "it is not often that I must remind Neji Hyuuga of duty." Offering her cup, he refilled it and the two of them spoke of trivial events for the remainder of the night. Tenten knew that Neji was keeping her from the thoughts of the murders she had just committed earlier this night and for that she was thankful.

* * *

The four of them escorted Ito-sama from Kusagakure long before the discovery of the murder was made later that day. It was ultimately pinned on the bodyguard since there was so much evidence in his favour. Upon their return to Konoha they found that Naruto was set to be officially instated as the Hokage in April.

Naruto had waited until he could gather up the whole group before he made the announcement. He then announced that he and Hinata would be getting married in June. Tenten wondered if the Hyuuga could afford to hold two grandiose weddings in less than two months.

Tenten quickly returned to her ANBU lifestyle and Team Four went back to their own training. Still Tenten resolved that at least one day of every week she would join them in their morning training.

Team Four was still a dysfunctional team; Megumi detested Lee and hero-worshipped Neji. Neji and Lee on the other hand worked well together, though they did not get along well and Megumi was incapable of settling disputes between the two. Lee did his best to bring Megumi into the Team but she snubbed all of his efforts.

However when Tenten was there, none of this seemed to matter. Megumi, although grudgingly, respected her. Neji and Lee had been her teammates before and while they had been described as a dysfunctional and unique team, Team Gai had been perfectly balanced.

Megumi seemed determined to become on good terms with Tenten, spending time outside of training with her quite often and asking her opinion on things. While Tenten was glad that Megumi was opening up, she couldn't help but feel like Megumi had some ulterior motive.

On one of her day off, Tenten went to go visit Hanako, bringing along Sakura and Ino. Hanako had been overjoyed to see them, and even Hinata had come by to visit her. The five girls had spent the afternoon drinking tea and chatting. While the other girls left, Ino and Sakura had a mission in the morning and Hinata was going to visit Naruto, Tenten helped Hanako clean up.

"You know Tenten-san, I always imagined being married to someone who loved me. Neji's not awful, and the Hyuuga are very kind, but truthfully I can tell he doesn't want to marry me. I don't wish to marry him either. Still our families expect it of us." Hanako turned to look at her, "You must be wondering why I'm telling you this, but honestly you're my only friend here and I have seen Neji with you."

"I think you're mistaken, Neji and I are nothing but teammates and he is engaged to you." Tenten used her training to remain calm, in fact not even the teacups on the tray she balanced quivered in the slightest.

"I think if he were to have you as his mistress I would be fine with it. You're a kind girl, Tenten-san, even to poor foreign me who is marrying the man you love." Tenten while normally unflappable began to frantically motion for Hanako to be quiet.

"If you're going to insist on talking about such silly things, please don't do it here. Why don't you come visit me next week and bring Hinata along?"

Hanako seemed to remember that she now lived in a clan with many shinobi. "Ah but of course, we'll come by next weekend if that's fine."

"I will see you then," Tenten said shortly and then left. She returned home and once she was in her house, began to clean up her counter where the dishes had been piling up. She wished that she could sort her thoughts as well as she could organise her house.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a while since I updated, but I'm happy to let you know there's yet another chapter out. I'd say sorry for the delay, but I think the delay has become almost required and would be surprised if say chapter 21 were to come out before about 10 months had passed.

I'm also extremely pleased to note that this is chapter 20 and that the story has come so far, and is so close to being finished. In any case enjoy the story.

**As a gift for my 200th review, I will be writing a one-shot of whatever they request. In case that my 200th review is anonymous or unable to be contacted it will move to the 201st reviewer and so forth. Please remember to review and good luck.**

Status: beta'd

* * *

Recap:

After receiving an injury that caused Neji to think Tenten was dead, the two of them began having romantic relations. However it's been revealed that Neji is engaged to Hanako Sugi who is from a noble family and is marrying her to improve the opinions of the Hyuuga Elders.

While Neji would much rather marry Tenten, Tenten insists that she would not be good for the Hyuuga and she does not provide the connections the Hyuuga Elders are hoping to make with his marriage to Hanako. Only Hinata and Lee know about their secret affair.

Tenten left Team Gai to work with the ANBU, and Team Gai became Team Four with the addition of Megumi who specialises in genjutsu.

Currently Tenten is on a mission with Team Four, her mission is to seduce Takeshi Sakamoto, the head of intelligence in Iwagakure, Team Four is on an escort mission, which is being used to hide Tenten's true mission.

Tenten kills Sakamoto, and after his death Neji reveals that he does not hate Tenten for accepting a seduction mission, rather he admires that she is willing to give everything for Konoha.

On a visit to Hanako, Neji's fiancée, Hanako reveals that she is marrying Neji for political reasons and holds no love for him. Hanako also reveals that she knows Tenten's feelings for Neji. Hanako also states that she would turn her eyes away if Neji were to take Tenten as his mistress. Tenten invites Hanako to come visit her some other time and warns her that it is ill advised to tell secrets in the Hyuuga Clan House.

A soft hand caressed her, fingers exploring every inch of her smooth skin. She was hazy, just awakening from her slumber. Fingers began to drift lower, exploring between her legs. She smiled softly at Neji's antics, but as she turned to face him she realised it wasn't Neji but Sakamoto.

She whispered for him to stop, but he continued, his fingers now pressing uncomfortably against her. She began to cry out for Neji, her attempts to push Sakamoto away wouldn't work. She screamed once more for Neji, just as Sakamoto began to enter her.

She woke up with a stifled scream.

"Dream, dream, dream…" she muttered. She was used to nightmares now, one did not remain ANBU without having at least a few. Her hands trembled as she turned on the light.

Shakily she crawled out of bed, and went to get a glass of water. While she was doing so she noticed all the dishes piling up on her counter, with all of her missions she'd been too tired to clean up after eating and had left the dishes out until she had time. Well she had time now, she surmised. After a long stretch she began working on a large stack of dirty plates.

Suddenly she noticed a quick movement from the shadows beyond her open kitchen window. She threw a kunai without even thinking about it, and when she heard a soft grunt she checked to see who it was.

Neji stood on the branch just outside her kitchen window, a scratch on his cheek sluggishly bleeding from where she had nicked him. With a sigh she motioned for him to come in as she went in search of her first aid kit.

Carefully she dabbed some salve on his cheek to keep it from getting infected. "Care to explain what you're doing outside my kitchen window at this time of night?" she asked him, wondering if he would answer.

"Hn," he replied.

"That's not an answer, Neji," she warned him. Inwardly sighing at his monosyllabic response. Her fingers became decidedly less gentle as they applied the salve.

"I just came to check up on you. You had a nightmare earlier, what was it about?" He shifted the attention from himself to her.

"Just Sakamoto and stuff, it's fine," she told him as her hands busied themselves with the dirty cutlery. She smiled softly as Neji picked up a drying cloth and began to dry the dishes she'd washed earlier. "Were you jealous that I was sleeping with him?"

Neji was awkwardly silent for a while before answering. "Yes and no. Yes, because he could have you when I couldn't. No, because you aren't really mine and it shouldn't matter to me who you sleep with, I'm the one who's engaged after all."

"Mhmm that makes sense. You know I imagined him as you, it made it easier," she admitted.

"Honestly, I never looked down on you for doing a seduction mission. I was just boiling with jealousy. That you could be with him, that disgusting old man but not with me." _Who loves you_, was silently added.

"Neji," she told him softly. "We both know it can't happen. Even if I could be your mistress, there'd come a day when I'd want children, when you would want a child. And then it would all come crashing down."

"We've been over this, Tenten," Neji argued. "I know, I know, _I know_!"

"Well if we're speaking of knowing, Hanako knows, Hinata knows, and God above even Lee knows," Tenten replied snarkily.

Neji looked horror struck that his fiancée knew about it. "I… she knows?"

"She does," Tenten confirmed, not lifting her eyes from the dish she was washing in front of her.

"Who told her?" Neji demanded.

"Hanako is not _blind_, Neji!" Tenten hissed. "And it's not like she's going to tell anyone either."

"How long?" His voice was hoarse. "How much longer can this go on?" Before we destroy ourselves? He wanted to add but refrained from doing so.

She couldn't say anything. "Neji you should go," she sighed, taking a seat on her threadbare couch.

"Tenten…" his hands reached out towards her but she jerked back before he could reach her.

"Just go," she growled. He left the same way he had come without another word.

She'd given up on dishes to prevent herself from throwing them on the floor; she couldn't afford to buy new dishes. So she'd gone to the ANBU training yard where she had broken her katana during practice, which had left her even more frustrated and upset.

She quit attending practices with Team Four soon after that. She couldn't see Neji without feeling the need to attack him. This at least was familiar; she could deal with anger and rage. She just couldn't deal with the guilt and loss that came from leaving Team Gai and watching as she lost Neji.

Neji seemed to know that he was unwelcome in her house and stopped coming to check on her but Lee and Megumi managed to stop by when they had time. Tenten still felt as if Megumi was trying to pry into her life however.

The weekend arrived, bringing with it Hanako's visit to her apartment. In the hours following Hanako's arrival she'd been feeling more and more unsettled. She'd turned the teapot unto boiling, and began refolding the blanket for the couch when she realised how pointless it was to be anxious over this.

Hanako couldn't tell anyone, any more than she could. And Hanako would never attempt to convince her to marry Neji, because _she_ needed to marry him. Really Hanako was her ally through all this.

When the knock on her door came, Tenten opened it to find the two girls chatting about flowers for their weddings. Hinata came to help her with the tea while Hanako took a seat on the couch. None of them seemed able to broach the subject, so they all politely drank their tea.

Finally Tenten had enough of this dancing around. "Hanako, I'm sure this is hard to hear but Neji and I have been sleeping together before you were even engaged. Neji needs someone like you so he can become the Hyuuga Head, and I don't have the right connections to help him with that. Also I'm not going to be his mistress. It would be stupid to lead ourselves on thinking that one day things might work out."  
Hinata opened her mouth to speak. "Tenten, what if there were a way that you could marry him?"

"Hinata we both know there isn't," Tenten sighed.

Hinata looked thoughtful, but Tenten had already turned to address Hanako so she never saw the look Hinata gave her.

"I'm so sorry Tenten," Hanako whispered. "I would trade places with you in a heartbeat."

"For what it's worth, I've never hated you even if you are marrying him."

The two girls embraced tightly. Both of them were doing their duty and both of them would end up unhappy doing it, but neither of them could blame the other.

Time seemed to fly by, before Tenten knew it March turned into April, which was soon giving way to May. It was already the twentieth of April. She almost never saw Neji who was on leave with his wedding coming up, but she still made it a point to train with Team Four. Between training and missions she was exhausted which gave her little time to think about the upcoming marriage, for which she was grateful.

She knew that as Neji's wedding approached he became more restless, often taking missions to patrol Konoha late at night. Lee had also mentioned in a quiet aside that Neji was less focused when they were training and that he seemed to be irritated. Though Neji retreated behind his practiced Hyuuga mask when she trained with Team Four.

She'd finally mailed her RSVP to the Hyuuga, barely making it before the deadline. Afterwards she wondered if she really would be able to sit through the wedding, or what she could wear because it would be inappropriate to wear the kimono Neji had bought her. But she didn't have the money to afford another kimono at least not one nice enough for a Hyuuga wedding.

She'd seen Hinata once since the meeting with Hanako, but Naruto had told her that lately she'd been spending a lot of time in the records hall. She figured Hinata would tell her about it when she had the time.

As the wedding approached everyone seemed to become tense even if they didn't know about the affair. The Rookie Twelve seemed to be coming to the realisation that one of their own was finally getting married and that soon things would be changing.

Tenten's silent concern over what to wear proved to be unfounded when Sakura mentioned she had a few kimonos that she was planning on getting rid of and they might fit Tenten. They'd decided to make it a girls' event so Ino had joined them but Hinata had been nowhere to be found.

Sakura had picked out a muted green kimono that had a golden obi and was patterned with golden flowers. "This should look nice on you, and we're close to the same size so it should fit you properly." Ino had offered her agreement, and so Tenten had found herself dressed up in Sakura's kimono.

Turning to look in the mirror, Tenten found herself agreeing. She looked beautiful in that kimono. As she gazed at herself she found her throat becoming tight and her eyes seemed to well up with tears. She took it off quickly, but packed it up carefully, thanking Sakura profusely as she did so.

Ino and Sakura tried to convince her to stay for a few drinks, but Tenten refused claiming she was exhausted and had training early tomorrow. When she reached her own apartment she flopped unto her old couch and stared blankly ahead. After a while her eyes caught on the bag with the kimono, and feeling rather strange she brought it out and began to put it on once again.

She couldn't tie the obi very well but she did her best. She walked down the hall to one of the two mirrors in her apartment, a large full-length mirror. Carefully she lifted her hands to fiddle with the bands keeping her hair up and undid them. Her hair flowed freely, pushing it behind her ears she looked back into the mirror.

She did look beautiful in that kimono, but overly sad. Her alternate version in the mirror didn't have a smile; she was solemn. Tenten wondered what Neji would think of this kimono.

"You are full of youthful beauty!" Tenten let out a soft yelp and reached for weapons that she didn't have due to the kimono. However she recognised the voice and turned to find Gai standing behind her. "I was just bringing the mail," he explained lifting the letters to show her.

She watched as he carefully put them down on her table. "Would you like some tea?" She offered, suddenly hoping that he would agree. She didn't feel like being alone tonight and wondering what Neji would be doing. It also occurred to her that she hadn't spoken with her old sensei in quite some time.

Gai-sensei agreed with a loud exclamation that made Tenten want to cover her ears and cry at the same time. Finally in an effort to be a good hostess (how would Hanako act?) "Do you like my new kimono? It's for Ne—," his name wouldn't seem to slip out her mouth. Clearing her throat she started again. "It's for the wedding."

Gai stated that she was beautiful, but somehow it didn't feel right. Gai was her sensei and he was required to say that but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. After the tea was served, Tenten sat in silence, listening as Gai regaled her with tales of his new team and their adventures. Finally Gai commented on her silence. "Is there something that troubles you Tenten?"

"It's nothing Gai-sensei. I'm just feeling old today." It was an inside joke, because she was older than both Lee and Neji.

Gai sighed heavily. "Lee confessed that he felt Neji's upcoming wedding would be hard for you. He wouldn't say anything else so I thought a visit might have been in order."

Despite the love Tenten had for her former sensei, she couldn't bring herself to draw him into this mess. She'd made her decision and Neji had made his. There would be no turning back, and Tenten wasn't sure Gai-sensei would be able to accept that Tenten and Neji had sacrificed love to give Neji even the slightest step closer to his dream.

"There's nothing to worry about, Gai-sensei. I'm just saddened by the loss of youthful innocence. Neji will be getting married, I'm in ANBU and I'm sure one day soon Lee will get his own genin team and teach them as admirably as you taught us."

Gai-sensei was caught up by the tale Tenten wove and soon forgot about the odd remark Lee had made concerning Tenten. After Tenten's monologue of youth ended, Gai launched into tales of the youth of his new team which Tenten never tired of hearing. Once they exhausted that topic they moved unto adventures from their own team.

Later that evening Gai tucked the sleeping girl into her own bed since she'd fallen asleep between one story and the next. As he tucked her in, Gai remarked that Tenten looked exhausted and wondered if perhaps ANBU was not the best place for the young woman. She was too beautiful and kind to be wasted away in the dark shadows of ANBU.


End file.
